Marbles
by kookyfaun3
Summary: Petunia and Vernon make mistakes. Harry plays with marbles. Marbles become more that just a game, in one little boys hand. NOT SLASH! NO PAIRING!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and all that Stuff.

Chapter 1

Harry lay on his pallet knowing this would be the last time he ever saw the Dursley's. This was the last time walrus man would ever hurt him. He gathered his precious few belonging into a small pack, whilst thinking about his treasured possessions. A bent tin soldier. Several broken crayons. A copy of 'The Brothers Grimm fairy tales'. A bag of marbles.

He had recently discovered he was a freak. But that was alright by him; the Dursley's had wanted nothing to do with him anyway, and he returned the feelings whole-heartedly. It was her fault that he found out anyway. They had no one else to blame. Aunt Petunia had made a mistake when he locked him in the attic. She had forgotten all about her childish treasures; beautiful books filled with stories of magic, wizards, princesses, dragons, and elves. While she did not have the heart to destroy them, she would not have them displayed in her home.

It had all started when the Dursley "parents" (if those horrible examples of human being could be called that) were going to some swanky restaurant to celebrate the Walrus mans' promotion, before having a long weekend away. Leaving Dudley, or Blubber Boy as Harry thought of him, at Marge's home. Harry was to be locked in the attic with a bucket and a cloth, with only four sandwiches, two apples, 1 litre of water, and an order to "get this mess cleaned up if you know what's was good for you!"

Harry cleaned and organized, and organized and cleaned. Papers were collected into piles, and rubbish into bags. For hours and hours this went on, until he found it…

The discovery came when he made it to the back corner of the dusty attic. In a cardboard box stuffed under boxes of 'Dinky Duddydums' baby clothes, he found some old books. Slowly, carefully, he pulled them out of the box and read their titles. The Wizard of Oz, Alice in Wonderland, and The Brothers Grimm. Unable to help himself, he opened a book (after staring at the beautiful covers for a minute), sat down and began to read what his 6 year old mind understood, filling in words he didn't understand with his imagination that was slowly coming awakened.

Before he knew it, the morning sunlight was shining through the rafters – the night hours had passed without him realising. Blearily, he looked around the attic, which was still covered in dust and rubbish, and so reluctantly he placed the books lovingly back into the box and went to work again.

As he worked, and the day grew longer, his mind went back the stories he had read. Feeling much to sorry for himself, he let his mind dwell on the story of the cinder girl and how he desperately wished for a godmother. Someone who would help him out with his chores, or help him get to the park. Then he thought about his Aunt Petunia and decided it might be better just to _be_ the Godmother and not have to wait for others. After all, if you want something done, do it yourself.

Looking around the room, Harry thought about how much better it would be to have a wind blow through the attic, and swirl all the dust out. Concentrating very hard, Harry pictured a small tiny tornado like the one from the Wizard of Oz sweeping it all up. Taking deep breath, he closed his eyes and imagined its swirling breeze starting at one corner of the room. Time stood still as it happened. Magic began to fill the air, unlocked and called forth for the first time, and responded with a bit more force than Harry could have hoped for. A wind began to blow in the corner and blew all the dust out of the window, and continued to blow lifting boxes and sweeping dust off the floor.

Harry opened his eyes when the breeze rushed by him, unable to believe what was happing. Magic without direction continued until all the dust was blown out of the attic and down onto Mr. 15 Blossom Way's car, 5 streets over.

'Well, that was peculiar' Harry muttered to himself repeating a line out of his Alice book. When Harry realized his work was about done and decided he may as well relax a bit, so he sat down and began to eat his sandwich, and read more of his books. Suddenly a huge realisation lashed out and smacked Harry in the face. He had done it. Harry had made the wind. Just like he imagined it had happened. Harry was his own Fairy Godmother! Then he realized how stupid that sounded - being his own godmother was stupid even in his own mind.

Content, he settled down to read his book after finishing his sandwich, but his magic had tired him out, and he fell fast asleep before reading even a page.

Night came, and Harry woke from his doze as a storm began to brew - off in the distance lightning struck brightly across the sky and thunder rattled the windowpanes. Harry decided this was his last chance to read his new books. Flicking on the uncovered light bulb that hung on a chain from the ceiling Harry decided to reread Alice to see if any other magic would come to him. But that was not to be as just as the story was getting good, and Alice was getting caught up in her tear river, lighting struck the transformer down the road taking all the lights out on his street, and all went black.

"Bugger!" Harry cried, "Bloody hell!" He repeated the angry words that he frequently heard Uncle Vernon shout to himself. "Now what am I going to do?" Harry fumed and kicked things, generally throwing a wobbly, something he would never do if the Dursley's were there to see it. "I finally get something good. I got books and I can't enjoy them because I have no light. That's just great! Bugger It!" Harry used the only swear words he knew, in order the vent his frustration to the world, before he, being a six year old, did what would be acceptable. He sat down and cried.

Crying had the unfortunate side effect of making one snotty and swollen, but often cleared oneself of frustration. A good cry and Harry felt much better on the inside, allowing him to think. When he remembered to the box of old battery-powered toys in the box near the door, he thought that maybe there might be a torch in there for him to use. After searching and searching to no avail, he went to the attic window to sit out the rest of the night. The Dursley's would be back some time the next day, and there would be no time for any more books. It was too bad he didn't have any glowing rocks like in Grimm's book. "That would be cool," Harry thought to himself. That was when he remembered the marbles in the box, and the wind from that afternoon…

"Why not?" Harry asked himself. His horrid relatives were gone and wouldn't know if he played pretend and didn't tell. Pretending was not allowed – it was right up there in the list next to imagination, magic and freakishness. Gathering the large black velvet bag of marbles he got out the larges ball clear glass with blue and green dancing in the middle. Harry held the ball gently as he could, picturing how the light would come out right from the centre. Colours and the clear glass would expand the rays out, almost like a mini sun. Harry opened his eyes that time and watched, hoping, praying that he could make a light. He thought about how he would never be with out a light in his cupboard again, and if he got locked outside again he could see what was in the shadows. Just as he was about to give up, it happened – magic - light began to shine right out of the marble and light up the attic.

From that day on Harry was on a mission to figure out what he could do. Harry placed the marbles and the books in a rubbish bag of papers so not to mess them up and to smuggle them out of the attic so he could hide them away.

Life continued on as usual: cooking, cleaning, hiding from Dudley's gang. Everyday after finishing his chores he wandered around Little Whinging, and to the park. There he would climb a tree, sitting for hours playing with his marbles. He loved his marbles. The red marbles he could heat up to keep him warm, and he could make cool clear water come out of the blue marbles.

The clear but yellowish marble he could slip in Uncle Vernon's pocket, and make Vernon calm down a little. That discovery was an accident on Harry's part. The yellow marble had been in his back pocket when Vernon decided that Harry had been too slow cleaning the flowerbed, and needed a few good swats to remind him of his place. When Uncle Vernon hit the marble bruising his hand and Harry, he grabbed Harry and snatched it from him.

" What is this eh'? Stealing from Dudley, are you Boy!"

"No Uncle Vernon, I found it"

"Liar! I'll be keeping this. Beside what's a Freak going to do with a single marble, no-one is going play with you boy." Try as he might Harry could not get his marble back. He thought about how happy it made him even with out knowing what he could do with it. He wished and wished that he could feel how happy the marble made him. He thought how it glinted with tiny sparks of silver in it reflecting just like the birdbath in Number 12's yard on that bright sunny day last week, and then he saw Vernon relax just a tad.

"Just go boy. Just go outside - your chores are done anyway. Get out of here and be back for dinner." Harry got his marble back when doing the laundry the next day. From then on, he slipped that marble in Vernon pocket whenever he could. It made Vernon less likely to snap and yell at Harry, and that could be only a good thing as far as he was concerned.

When school started that fall a few weeks later, he made his next discovery: Dudley would not bother him at school if he stayed in the library. Each morning, he would go in and spend every possible moment he could reading fantasy books thinking about what he would do if he had the powers that those wizards had, but try as he might he couldn't get his marbles to take him to different places or turn him invisible. He figured that maybe he needed to be bigger like the grown up in the books or the teenagers.

Unfortunately all good things come to an end. Harry go in trouble for climbing on the school roof. When running away from Dudley, the wind had picked him up as he jumped, just like the attic breeze (not that he told Vernon that), but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get either grown up Dursley to believe him. He wound up in the cupboard with out dinner and marks on his back from Vernon's belt. Harry decided enough was enough. It was time to get out of Number Four. He had a plan and would do it, as soon as he got his first chance.

Harry made a break for it in the middle of the night. That dark Halloween night Dudley had worn him out going around the neighbourhood. After an hour of tantrums and several extra pieces of candy, Dudley finally went to bed. Harry had been sent to bed earlier, but thankfully Vernon had forgotten to lock him in after he was let out to go to the bathroom.

He stuffed everything in his knap sack, snuck into the kitchen stuffed in as much fruit, cheese, bread and cooked meat as he could. He then tiptoed upstairs his Aunt and Uncle's room and took 20 pounds out Vernon's wallet. Next he went to the room that Marge stayed in and took the jewels he knew belonged to his mother. There were two long strands of pearls, and 3 broaches. He knew they were his mothers because they had his mothers name and a message

_"Lily_

_15 _

_May your dreams be blessed."_

on the side of jewellery box. Every time Petunia tied to put them on she would cry, slam the lid and move it to another part of the house. Some times in a drawer and other times in a different room but she couldn't seem to take it out of the house or get rid of it.

Harry wanted and got anything that could have been his out of the house and with him. He then snuck into Dudders' room and took 3 of his new pants, 5 shirts and his new leather coat. Harry told himself he wasn't stealing; he was just taking what should have been his in the first place, what with all the chores he did it was just payment. Then it was two am, and Harry was out of there.

Harry made it as far as the park before he hunkered down, pulled out his marbles and lit up his newest discovery. He had scratched a clear marble across the front by accident a few days ago. Thinking it ruined, he continued to scratch it till he it looked like it had wisps all over it. He thought it looked really neat - like dust floating in the breeze. Harry stuffed it in his pack after recess and didn't noticed how light his pack was until he made it home and realized he wasn't as tired as normal. Vernon of course ruined everything_. _

Harry had gotten better grades then Dudley and so, of course, he had to have cheated. Vernon grabbed his pack, noting how light it was, but felt the pack had books in it when it bumped his leg. Harry then spent the weekend in his cupboard because of 'freakishness'. Harry decided to hide that marble till he could turn it on and off. It wasn't that hard - he just imagined the wind stopping and the marble stopped glowing and his knap sack was heavy again. It took all weekend and no meals but Harry thought the marble was well worth it.

The park lights were on, and Harry found a darkened corner, in which he arranged everything inside his pack, until it all fit snugly. Placing his marble in the little pouch in the lining, and he was ready to go. Longingly, Harry thought of a book he had read about. In it, the boy kept running away till he found a nice family that took him in. Harry decided that was what he was going to do. Maybe he could sneak on a ship and get to America, or maybe he would work on a marble and make a boat and head to France. Other people had done it on a rowboat, and there was that man who swam the channel so that was what he was going to do. The Dursley's didn't know French. Neither did Harry, so no one could ask him questions and send him back.

That was Harry's plan - get away and never come back. However, Fate has its own plans. Vernon had heard the front door open and close even though Harry had tried his hardest to be as quiet as possible. As quietly as his large girth allowed, he snuck downstairs, only to see the boy leaving the yard.

"Good riddance" he muttered and would have let him go, but, noticing Marge's door was open, he peered inside and noticed something missing. Greed had always been top of Vernon's virtues and he knew everything that was of value in his house, or indeed, to himself. While the box was of little matter to him, he noted it gone. Wobbling back in bed he saw his wallet had been moved. Vernon opened it and saw the money was gone.

That was 'it' as far as Vernon was concerned. He didn't have the marble that he had become dependent on to calm him, whether he knew it or not. He remembered the box had some value, and his twenty was gone. He was going to get that boy and take it out of his hide. Vernon made it to the garage got into the car and went to find him.

Vernon unfortunately got so caught up in his anger didn't think; he found the boy crossing the street and hit the gas thinking he would be freakish and he had to catch him. Never noting the constable coming up the side street, who had been alerted to the call of a child being out. He sped up until he was almost on top of the child, and didn't hit the breaks till Harry flew over the bonnet, roof, and onto the road behind the car. Slamming the breaks he thundered over to the boy and kicked the small immobile figure on the ground.

The constable saw it all - the tiny boy about four, maybe five, crossing the street and the car speeding up, aiming at the tiny figure. He sat in shock, unable to believe what he had just seen. Then the man got out and kicked the child and he snapped to his senses. Calling for back up and emergency medical aid, he ran, tackled the man and cuffed him, ignoring his screams of how the boy was a freak and that he stole from him. The constable saw it was already too late - the boy was gone.

Harry's POV

Life was great - he had made it out and no one saw him! He would get a ticket to London, get lost somewhere, find a nice family that would take him in and love him and hide his marbles for emergencies, (maybe play with them once in a while). He was so ready to start a new life he didn't pay attention to the car, till it was too late.

He kept walking, never noticing the car baring down on him, his flight in the air, or his crash landing. His mind continued on the great people he would meet maybe he could find more magic people. Where he wouldn't have to hide it; maybe they would let him grow a garden of vegetables. He could do, use his marble with the green swirls that made the flowers really pretty when he buried it there to hide it from Dudley. "Maybe a farmer will need some help. Maybe some horses, or Other People that can play with the marbles "

Magic newly awakened heard his deepest desire unvoiced: to find a place of acceptance. At that moment when the living becomes dead a ripple occurs, a wave constantly in motion connecting worlds and energies. It touched Harry just as his magic was reaching out to find his place, and lead him to where he belonged. Connecting all of him; magic, energy, intelligence, soul, mind, and all that he touched with his magic.

Harry felt as if he was floating, he was so excited. Then he felt it - wave after wave of hurt, then… Nothing.

He was so tired. He didn't understand it where he was. It was so dark. He remembered his marble could give him light, but he couldn't find them. He felt as if they were spinning around. When it stopped, all of it stopped. Magic swirled around him still searching. He was still hurting but he wasn't thinking about that when magic reached out so it was ignored. Then it built and built. Magic had found what it had been looking for.

A place of acceptance for Harry.

A note!

NarglesAreBehindIt, what a fabulous name. When in doubt Bluff and Blame the Nargels. (I think that is what I will do from now on) She edited this chapter fleshed it out and politely slapped me around! What was I thinking not having approval of the Nargles.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forget. NOT MINE…. I'll be IT if it were mine.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Leaving and Arriving**

They were going home. No longer could they put off retuning. They had spent years in the wild driving off and killing every orc they could find. It was doing them no good, Naneth was gone and perhaps they were not going to find peace this way. It was time to at least visit their Ada. Glorfidel was right _again_ - hunting for vengeance was doing nothing to help. Mayhap they could be put on a patrol or find some sort of existence in which to give them meaning.

"So it is decided," Elrohir stated.

"Yes, let us begin on the morrow and we may make it home for summer merrymaking."

Elladan finished. "Rest. I will take first watch."

Elladan smiled. It was nice to have a clear goal, a true destination in mind. Darkness began to creep along the eastern sky and a clear night in which to watch the stars. He chose to take the first watch because Elrohir was always easier to wake than himself. The night was quiet, no movement more questionable than a mouse skidding along the edge of camp.

It was the right way to begin the journey home – peaceful, with hope in the air. Several hours later, just as Elladan was to wake his brother for his watch, the wind became distressed and a feeling of being lost stirred within him. Quickly waking his brother he signalled for silence. The breeze began to pick up, rushing past with a whine like a small child. The breeze became dense and watching it spin off in the distance, they saw it contract and sparkle, light spreading from within it, smaller and smaller till a little body appeared settling on the grown and a few small objects around it.

"By Valar, did my eyes deceive me?" Elrohir asked turning to his brother as if to ask after his sanity.

"Nay, I saw a small body come out of the air myself." Elladan turned to his brother "What say you?"

"Well, we could sit here all night in an attempt convince ourselves that it never happened or accept that it happened and go see the figure." Elrohir stated, getting up from his bedroll and retrieving his knife from his boot.

Elladan knew his bother - actions were more his forte than words. A diplomat he would never be, nor himself for that matter. He followed further back watching for any other disturbance that may come upon them from behind. Then a cry rang out, of shock and horror. Giving up all pretences of caution, Elladan followed his brother at a run coming upon him on his knees bending over the tiny body of a little broken boy.

Harry knew something had happened. He had be playing with his marbles long enough to know when the magic was acting on its own. It didn't happen very often, only when he was frustrated, upset or mad. He didn't think he was mad, but he knew he hurt enough that magic could just do the work for now. He just wanted to go to sleep. That was when magic seemed to make up its mind. Harry could feel it change, no longer searching, decided and going to fulfil its purpose. Harry wished it hurry up, he hurt too badly. His arms and legs hurt. Then the air around him began to swirl in a form as he remembered himself. Magic pulled energy directly from the stars it past and air, earth, water, to make a new form for the child, forming a new body as it was moments before death, with a few changes he would find later.

Two broken legs and arm came with him, but not his broken neck from landing on the asphalt.

Elrohir stared at the tiny boy, injured as he was, broken and whimpering. It was all he could do not to fall into tears himself. The child could not be of man - his skin was otherworldly, nor of elves but where did he come from and how did he ride upon the wind? Later, he told himself, later he would give into tears, later he would find the answers.

"By Valar, What do we do?" He heard his brother ask behind him. He heard his voice break, something he had not heard since their Naneth had left the shores of Arda.

"We heal him as best we are able, we make as quick a pace as possible to Ada. We find out whom did this to the child and we kill them." The answer seemed quite simple to him.

"Yes brother, I meant what injury do we fix first. He is but a babe." Elladan, always ready to support a plan Elrohir came up with, then planning the next step.

"Fetch the bags. Set up camp quickly here. We will not move him yet." Elrohir stated. Gently as possible rubbing his hands along the boys face head and neck. It appeared to him there were no injuries in that area. It was with immense trepidation he pressed on the babes belly and found no firmness within; at first glance he found not great bleeding. Sliding his hand under the child he found no sever blood being loss when sliding them down his back. Elladan retuned carrying both bags a long stick made into a quick torch.

"I have one less shirt, it was filthy, and it was easier to burn than wash." It was a poor attempt at a joke but a release all the same.

" I felt no bleeding from a vein, small cuts, large cuts but no veins," He told his twin with some relief. "Both legs and right arm broken, his arm is minor. We may not be able to ride out for several days. And we must align the bones before they heal as they are."

"Has he woken at all?" Placing his hand on his brother shoulder, remembering their hopes to go home.

"Nay, he has stirred not, but I do not want to waken him yet. Let us have all prepared first, have a fire and herbs ready."

" I will bring it all, you are the better healer of we two. I will move camp; you get the herbs ready. I am glad you got rest, I feel it will be a long night."

"Never have I worked with such youth." Elrohir said pulling herbs from the their bags and tearing his clean shirt for bandages.

The set up did not take to long, a bed roll, a good fire, water boiling, herbs ready to use, strong braches for splints. Both twins were as nervous as youths preparing to go on their first patrol. Finally, as if reading each other they crouched, and with great care were able to get the babe on the bedroll without wakening him.

"Well, that went smoothly. He has no clothes to cut away. We just have to wake him set the bones and give him tea for the pain." Elladan stated. He figured it was his turn, Elrohir quickly walked to the fire making tea for pain and fever. Brushing hair out off the babes forehead he noticed a small scar but paid in no mind as he sung a lullaby he remembered his Naneth sang to Arwen. Gently as he could he rubbed his face, hair, neck and shoulders in an attempt to keep him calm as he was woken.

Harry woke to a beautiful song he didn't know the word but he did know it was pretty. Then he knew he hurt really bad, worse than any beating or end of Harry Hunting. He didn't want to cry but the whimper came out any way, and the song stopped, and a voice was making noises that made no sense to him. So Harry opened his eyes and saw angels. They were glowing, kind of like fairy lights, not a lot of light just a warm glow. Then he thought if they were angels then he was dead, but he hurt too much to be dead. "I wonder if they are angels come to make me dead" he lifted the hand that didn't hurt. It was caught quickly by the angel just as Harry found out he was too tied to lift his hand more than a few inches, and held on.

The angel kept making noises. Harry wished he would sing again. Not knowing how to ask, he hummed just a little and stopped, whilst looking at the face and hoping he would understand. No such luck, the being kept making noises. This time the noises sounded different. So Harry hummed a little more and stopped. He figured the angel would get it eventually, but if not, it made it easier to forget how much he hurt.

After a few minutes a second angel came over a made even more noises. Harry kept on humming and whimpers slipping out now and then. The angels needed to sing, he hurt and Harry by this time was frustrated trying to the angels to sing.

Then they did and Harry stopped humming. Holding the hand of the first angel, he drank the warm bitter drink the second angel gave him. After a time another cup was brought over and Harry drank that also. He wasn't hurting as bad and the angels hadn't stopped singing. After a time Harry started to feel dizzy and closed his eyes, they continued to sing and Harry continued to listen, when a rip and pop happened in his arm.

He couldn't prevent the small scream that came out. It passed quickly and his angels kept singing. Harry decided to make sure and started to hum along finally catching the rhythm. Then the second angel came back leaned over his face stroked his cheek and made more noise. That was when Harry figured it out the noises were words. However he still hurt and wanted his song so Harry ignored it and hummed instead.

The angels were signing at each other now. Harry figured they were talking and singing at the same time instead of just singing, But that was okay, he told himself, he didn't understand anyway. Just as he started to doze he felt a hands grip his legs and pull twist, pop and he leg was burning. Then more twisting and popping, in his other leg Harry found he couldn't take any more and passed out.

"I would rather face a horde of orcs with no weapon, than face a night like this again." Elladan stated as a matter of fact. "How fair you, dear brother?"

"I am content that the worst is over. The bones are set. All that is left is to bandage the cuts, watch and wait." Elrohir said.

He got up and walked to the space where they found the child. On finding a small bag and box, he picked it up. The bag was made of a soft thick cloth and was weighty. Peeking inside, he saw there were spheres of colour as numerous as in a spring meadow. Handing his brother the box, he examined a few spheres. A clear one with yellow and red strips, a green, blue, red, and grey one. There were small round metal balls, clay, and a few that appeared to be made of stone. He also detected a small bit of energy similar to crossing the borders to home, yet different.

"Elrohir look at this" Turning to his brother who was hold a clasp. It was beautiful a large red stone set in metal in the shape of petals. It gave the appearance of a flower. The second a shield made of gold a stag of silver upon it rear up. The third, a tree like an old oak with many branch covered with tiny gems giving the appearance of scatted spring leaves. Two long strings of white beads with tiny diamonds setting between each.

"A small treasure to be sure, however I believe these are the true kings ransom." Handing his brother the largest ball that seemed feel the most notable.

"Magic." Elladan whispered, "Most assuredly magic. How else would he have appeared as he did? But whether he created it or was sent and how this came to be it matters not. He is a child."

"Of course, it just seems to be another riddle. Sleep brother, I will watch from here." Elrohir stood preparing himself to finish healing the boy.

"Nay, rest again, I can bandage his cuts and scrapes. I would feel best if you were fully rested in case he needs more than I can give. We are not going on the morrow, so I can rest then as needed." Seeing the logic in his brother's argument, he settled back down to sleep, listening to him singing quietly as he bandaged all the child's cuts.

_The Nagels Are Behind It. That fact that this chapter reads in now higher than third grade spelling is all the Nargels fault!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Why do we have to do this -we all understand we are fans and the sites name is a bit of a give away. Only things that belong to me are the errors…

If the elves are talking it's elfish let's just pretend OK.

**All hail the Nargels!** as stated in the first two chapters.

**Chapter3**

Morning came with twittering birds and a rich earthy scent in the air. Harry figured that Aunt Petunia must have decided Dudley needed more soothing and turned on the nature channel. Presumably, Dudley would then scarf breakfast down and then demand 'blow up fighting show' before school. He started counting to one hundred, wondering how long it would take him, and enjoying the bird songs while it lasted. Harry then questioned himself about how come he hadn't made breakfast. Then the aches in his legs and arm hit him, and he remembered. The angels singing, hurting, and magic moving him, searching, but where was he?

Attempting to sit up he heard a man a voice, "n'uma n'uma ai er"

Looking over he saw the angel from last night, but he didn't seem to be glowing anymore. As he sat up slowly, rubbing his head, the man got up and helped him the rest of the way, then stuffed a bag behind his back.

"Wow, you're big!" Harry stated, and then found his face going red, after realizing just how rude he was being.

The man just laughed, nudging another person with his toe, who almost sprang out of his sleep, whipping around to face Harry. This reminded him of the last thing he saw move like that: an unfortunate cat Dudley had attached a rocket to and lit. They looked just alike, really tall, with long brown hair and grey eyes. Harry thought Petunia and Vernon would call them hooligans, but to Harry it seemed that if they hated him they would not have helped him last night – they must be good. He suddenly realised that he hadn't actually thanked these strangers. 'Now remember you manners Harry.' He told himself sternly.

"Th-Thank you sirs, for your help last night." Harry said to the men. They just smiled and jabbered on to each other spouting out words of a language Harry had never heard before.

At first, he thought it was fine - if they didn't understand him, he didn't understand them and therefore he couldn't get sent back to the Dursley's. This revelation was brilliant and filled him with joy, but he really needed to go to the loo… Looking around, he saw he was in some sort of natural woodland clearing, and didn't think he could make it very far to the line of trees by himself; his legs were stiff and when he looked under the blanket he discovered he was missing his pants, before he then noticed he was naked. How on earth was he to make it without them seeing his backside?

Elladan had spent the rest of the night watching over his brother and the little one he considered their change. A child lost, and hurt came to them and now they had to get him home. He took it as a sign they made the right choice. His injuries were far more than they could handle alone, especially if any complications came up whilst they were still in the wild. He wondered what would have happened to him if they went another way. Would he have arrived at the same spot, broken and left to die or would he ridden the winds to another?

One day of easy ride away from the border, two days to his Ada's home - the closest they had been in a years, and nearing a century before they contemplated staying for longer than a few months. They hadn't seen Estel since last summer; he would be fifteen, nearing adulthood by now. Perhaps they would take him out of the valley for his first trip to meet the Rangers. Surly Estel would be a good companion, and enjoy having someone look up to him, as he had looked up to them.

He had been getting out some supplies; ready to start making food to break their fast, when he heard the little boy waking. Mumbling some indefinable words at a slow steady pace, crunching up his face. He could almost see the moment he woke up completely; emotions swept across his face to quickly for him to define them all. The child began to sit up, but Elladan quickly interfered. "No no, little boy," he rebuked, catching him before any more damage could be done.

He caught the moment that the child said some comment and embarrassed himself. Elladan laughing at what he might have said. "You're pretty" "You're tall" "I like your ears" were the most common comments he had heard from children in the past. Now, he realised, it was morning, the child had woken and so did his brother.

Elrohir could wake at the lightest touch if he was aware he may be needed, but alternatively, could sleep through a gale when he knew he was not. Knowing how fast his brother's reactions were, Elladan woke him cautiously, and then sprang out of the way as Elrohir whipped around to face the child, fully alert. He saw his brother relax slightly after noting that the child was all right, had made it through the night and appeared to be awake enough, without any obvious signs of decline. A few words were mumbled from the child, who looked directly at the pair whilst saying it, so he took it to be some words of thanks.

"How long has he been awake?" Elrohir asked.

"Not long, only a few moments before I woke you."

"That was not kind, could you not have said my name? We have been together long enough to understand what an awakening without word means: an emergency of some type!" Elrohir grumbled, until he spotted the child staring at them. "Yes my brother is an orc's ass," he explained, smiling at the child

"He is not a babe, as I first presumed, just a small child. Now that the darkness of night has passed, I have taken the time to observe his appearance. Truly beautiful, is he not?" Elladan said.

" Understandable. Yes, his colouring is very dramatic: true black hair and bold grass green eyes. His skin - it is so pale. I observed something last night that at first glance that led me to think he might have elf ancestry."

"I wonder how it came to be?" For Harry (though they didn't know this was his name at that time) showed no sign of the unusual skin tone now.

"Yes, dear brother, a good question that will have no answer for the present. However, he obviously doesn't understand us, and will have to learn to speak Sindarin or Westron, before we can even begin to question him" Elrohir went to the fire, slid an apple onto a stick to hang above the flames, and several slices of salted venison, and bread out of his pack.

"Hungry this morning?" teased Elladan "Soon his horse will not be able to carry him with out injury." he said laughingly to the boy watching him.

"If all you can do is make poor jokes, perhaps you should go back to sleep." Elrohir grumbled.

"Well then, I guess you do not want to hear my idea of how to get home quicker than waiting for the child to heal on his own?" Elladan replied nonchalantly.

"Really dearest brother, an idea? This I would _love_ to hear."

All teasing left him as an expression reminding Elrohir of their father appeared on Elladan's features. "I will ride alone. No supplies but my self and weapons. I believe I can make it to the farthest patrol this evening, send word and come back the following morning or afternoon along with Ada and some more guards. We cannot protect him as injured as he is, for any true amount of time. Do not tell me you believe he will be ready to go in three days, because you know that is a foolish hope. I can be back with a patrol and fresh supplies in just two. Perhaps with Valar's blessing, and good fortune, even tomorrow night"

"Yes, that may work, and it was well thought of, however I do not like the idea of you going alone. You received no rest last night, and took the morning rise watch before that," Elrohir mused.

"Brother, when has an elf ever been too fatigued to accomplished what he truly sets his heart on? I can ride, and I will be well until I return"

With that statement, Elladan knew he had won. Elrohir began to check his supplies and found it low on willow bark for fever, and herbs for pain were lower yet. "So, child, it will be you and I for a time, what say you?" He smiled down at the boy, and saw him peeking under the blanket and looking around.

"If I am reading his actions correctly, our boy needs to relive himself." Elladan gently lifted him, and walked over to a bush, not far in the distance.

Elrohir used the time whilst they where gone to make the child tea for pain, which was definitely the right thing to do as the little boys face was scrunched up and his lips thinned, beads of sweat on his brow, as they retuned. Handing the child a small piece of bread with a slice of warm apple on a plate and cup of water, Elrohir rechecked their combined food, and then how much would remain if they separated. Decision made, he drew a deep breath, then masked his face carefully so as not to alert the child or frighten him.

"Go Elladan."

That was the end of discussion. After some bread and fruit, Elladan was gone, riding as fast as possible, leaving his twin and the child alone.

After the embarrassing bush incident, Harry was stuck unable to walk, or understand his new companion. His legs were throbbing from attempting to balance on them. The person had to hold him the whole time that he was off the ground. Then, he cleaned him like he was a baby, however Harry felt like passing out or screaming so he let it go. The other one gave some tea, that had a bitter taste he remembered from before, and food. Knowing better than to turn away any food he finished both off, and felt a wee bit better.

"My name is Harry." He decided that simply stating his name was the best way to go about it. His companion wouldn't understand anyway. The man tuned back and Harry noticed something that he hadn't before - his companion did not look normal. He had a funny ear, make that two funny ears, the man showed him after noticing him looking. They were like the elves' ears in his books kind of; not huge ears, just pointed. But he was too tall to be an elf, and they were silly creatures that made shoes or played tricks. This person and the other seemed serious, plus they rode horses.

He simply smiled placed his hand to his chest and said "Elrohir"

So Harry copied. "Harry," and smiled in return. So began his lessons in a new musical language. By that afternoon, Harry could say; My name is Harry, apple, horse, blanket, sword, bird and grass, but he also thought there may have been a swear word or two in the mix by Elrohir's tone, after looking at his bandages. Later that afternoon Elrohir made him drink some more bitter tea that he had twice already and another tea when Harry had started fidgeting in a attempt to get his legs to stop hurting.

Elladan and his steed ran as quickly home as possible. If he were not running with a mission, he would have admired the foliage, and beauty of his home. Picking over the river he found bothersome, he wished for nothing more than to fly. He met nothing to delay him - no orc, wolf, nor traveller, but every steep slope and hill he found vexing. By late afternoon he meet a patrol.

"My Lord Elladan! What brings you in such a hurry?" One of the wardens called out.

"Have any of you a fresh horse? I must send word at all haste to Lord Elrond." he replied in way of greeting.

" We have just come out here so all horses are rested. Glorfindel left not a hour ago back to Rivendell."

"I will carry on, if one will care for Fingolfin, for me. He has run long and hard." The horse was still ready to carry on, sturdy, sure-footed and long tiring as elf horses were, but he would do well with rest.

Huor, a dark haired elf, stepped forward and exchanged horses without question or complaint, giving his bladder of water to Elladan also. All knew that if he was with out his twin then something must be wrong. When they were apart, either one was in the infirmary or yelling from Erestor's library was sure to follow.

With the last message of "No new danger is know to me" giving a small comfort, he was gone.

Glorfindel was easy to find, hearing the rider thundering up from behind he turned back the way he came to meet him. With golden hair and a youthful face, he is one of the boldest elves, leading others into battle with little necessary effort, and was also well know for his slaying of Balrog. His power and wisdom were gained from the centuries of life. None sang songs of his patience when training recruits, or staying awake for long nights with Elrond when his sons were hurt, playing jokes with him and his brother, which he most loved him for.

"Lord Glorfindel, praise the Valar on this meeting" clasping him on the forearm. Elladan's face was hot, his eyes and body showing signs of fatigue not commonly seen in an elf. His dark hair was dishevelled worry sat heavily his eyes.

"Elladan! What brings you in such haste, and where is Elrohir?" Glorfindel readied himself for the worst.

"Elrohir was well last time I saw him. We had to split, I to get Ada, whose skills we need desperately, and he stayed with the injured."

"How many injured and is there need of more elves for support?" A request for Elrond to leave this sanctuary was not to be taken lightly. Only the direst of needs or diplomacy requiring personal attention, pulled him from Imladris.

"Please, Glorfindel, I will answer all question later. I have made good time and with hope may return before I planned. I will explain it to Ada and you when he arrives. Send word, if nothing else he may send another healer, however aid will be ready and coming by morning if word leaves now." Never before had the son of Elrond spoke to him in such an abrupt manner.

Glorfindel asked no more questions, but instead sent word that that help was needed to bring healing supplies, a second healer and that Elrond may have to ride out himself. Second word was sent for an extra ten elves to prepare to leave - there was no reason for extra help not to be brought out. He then instructed Elladan to rest, assuring him that he would see that they would be ready to leave with all haste.

Morning came. Elrohir watched young Harry wriggle in his sleep, face becoming flush. His fever was rising again, healing supplies were almost out and help may not arrive till tomorrow. The boy had smiled most of yesterday, trying to hide how lost and hurt he felt. Elrohir saw every sign, but there was little he could do other than talk with him.

Running out of things to distract him with, he pulled the bag and box that had been found upon Harry's arrival, and showed them to Harry. The smile broke across his face was like the dawning of a new day. Harry's recognition of the items was obvious

"My Marbles!" Harry yelled reaching as far possible in an attempt to get to them. It began a new game, Harry showing them off with a ramble of words, not pausing to attempt to teach Elrohir a new word or the significance. He just sat and watched. It was late in the evening when Elrohir received his first clue to what they really meant.

Elrohir was letting his fever rise more than he wanted to but had little choice, incase the was a delay in aid coming, the herbs must be used sparingly. The child was becoming lethargic. Harry was rubbing his neck, but before water could be offered the child picked up a blue marble, and held it above his head. A small stream of water was released. After wetting his head, he raised his face and drank from the water, before he rolled over and went to sleep. That was Harry's last waking moment.

Elrohir was having trouble believing his eyes. The tiny child had a significant power; he knew it was true. He understood it as true, but to see the child displaying to all on his own was shocking. To see magic performed by someone other that a Maia, was perhaps a step he wasn't ready for.

Harry slept the night and made no attempt to rise this morn. When Elrohir tried to wake the boy he received a growl, fussing and the child humming at him. Figuring the child wanted a song and was asking the same way he attempted before, Elrohir decided to trade a song for the child taking his tea. It finally worked - he would stop singing whenever the child stopped drinking. In the end the tea was drunk and Harry was asleep again.

Elladan, however, awoke to a much more promising morning. Glorfidel, Elrond and a company were ready to move before the sun had risen in the sky. Elrond may have been ruler, but in his mind he was a father first, and his son had asked for help. Giving no quarter, he was ready to go a few hours later. Elladan woke from his brief slumber, and proceeded to explain how they had made a choice to come home; that they were tired of their travels with seemingly no end. They were ready at least for a time, to rest and see Estel finish growing into a man. That was the last good news he would hear. The tale of how the child appeared, with his broken body, old scars and items that appeared to be magic was deeply worrying.

Elrond's horse began to move faster whilst hearing the list of injuries. By late morning, they had made it to the outskirt. Horses were exchanged for new ones, and the company was ready to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Why Oh, Oh why can't anything be mine.

Just pretend the elfish parts

This Chapter was given approval of the Nargles.

**Chapter 4**

By late afternoon they reached camp. The thunder of hooves on the grass did not wake Harry, whose face was flushed and his sleep fitful. Elrohir jumped up from his position next to his charge, and waved a greeting to the group. After checking that Harry had no signs of awakening, he rushed to meet his father. "Ada. It does my eyes good to see you. Lord Glorfindel, it has been many years. I trust that your journey was untroubled, as you have returned so quickly."

"Elrohir, I will always come to my sons aid. What troubles and brings tears to you also brings sorrow to myself." With these words, he reached out, bringing his grown ion to his chest briefly, before turning his attention to the sleeping child.

Elrond crouched down. No words were said; none were needed. Finding a fever and a small infection on his back, and far too many broken bones, he deduced that the child suffered a horrific fall. He brushed aside that thought. On his forehead, he found a small, oddly shaped scar. It appeared have a darkness in it, slowly dwindling. "Glorfindel, what do you make of this?" He recalled a similar energy from so very long ago, but wanted a second opinion.

Pulling his attention away from the beads, rolling them accross his palm and replacing them into the small bag, Glorfindel sat on the other side of the boy. First to catch his attention was the boy's fair skin; it was somehow different than the skin of men, but he couldn't quite put his finger on the reason why. His gaze was drawn to the small, jagged cut on the child's head. He could think of no weapon that left a wound in such a way, leaving him to think that there was no alternative cause, other than malicious intent; placing his hand on it he felt what his friend and Lord felt.

"By the Valar, I have not felt this darkness in such a long time. When the balrog left a survivor many of the injured carried a taint similar." Glorfindel turned to the twins. "You say the boy appeared riding the winds. Tell me all." he demanded, not allowing his attention to leave the boy.

"Balrog! Are you saying the child survived that?"

"Nay, I do not believe it was Merlkor's creation that did this. Similar evil, yes, but not a balrog." Between the twins the story was told. How the child had apeared, and then how the day had been spent, how the child learned a few words and the water he had created from a round piece of glass.

Harry woke to quite voices murmering back and forth. He still didn't know what the words meant, but he liked the way they sounded. Slowly, he cracked one eye open, hoping not to have the person give him more nasty drink. He still didn't know what to call him, but he definitely wasn't human. Harry saw him walking off to a bush to softly for that, plus his ears were funny. But he had fixed Harry's legs - they hurt a lot less than before. The nasty tea wasn't too terrible, it made him easier to forget how much he hurt. Harry however had little experience with nice people and thought that it would end soon, so he may as well enjoy it.

He decided that he had wasted enough time hurting and wanted to go to the bathroom again. His head was dizzy and felt fuzzy. Thinking was just too hard... Perhaps he would eat the pieces of bread he had turned away earlier, or water if there was nothing to eat. He could always fill up on water, and had done that a lot before, in the garden. But how to tell him he wanted to get up? There was nothing for it. He had to open his eyes, but he just didn't want to. Then it came back, the person began to sing when Harry started humming. The man would know he was awake then.

Glorfindel watched the child wake, then just lie there. It was amusing watching the little one's face. Elrond and his sons were off a bit, catching up on time and their and adventures. They were entertaining - talking back and forth, recounting each others mistakes and foibles. However the draw of this tiny little boy had caught him. He didn't think there was any ill tidings in the child; the darkness on him seemed to be disappearing slowly - an outside force... Was there a new darkness to watch for? The marbles, as Elrohir said the child called them, felt clean if magical, closer resembling the child himself.

The child had seemed to make up his mind , he cracked open his eyes and began to hum, just a sound with out tune or rhythm. This was different to his past experiences with children - as a small child Estel would jump out of bed, ready to tackle the day. Harry seemed slower, but then again Estel had never been so gravely hurt.

"Sing to him Glorfindel - he finds peace best with a song." Elrohir called to him, finishing his talk with his father.

So he did, singing of the beauty of silver trees and spring, a song he remembered from his youth. When the song was finished the child's eye were wide, held to his own, then flicked to the faces around him. Trying to reassure the child, Glorfindel smiled a sweet smile. It worked. The child seemed to deflate, relaxing completely, and hummed again, this time pointing to a guard who, figuring that it was his turn, sang, and on the child went, pointing at each in turn.

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw a new that the angel was leaning over him - the one that had left was back with many more. They sure were pretty - in a boy kind of way, reminding him of the peacocks he once glimpsed on TV; they were pretty in a boy kind of way, whilst the peahens weren't. Harry was sure they weren't human, so he figured the girls were ugly like the peahens were. Most had brown hair in different shades, one looked a tiny bit red. The one singing was the prettiest, Harry thought: he had shiny, sunny hair, and blue eyes. He wondered if they could all sing like the three he had heard, and so he got them to sing, and boy could they. They had to be angels - who else could sing like that? Plus they were smiling at him, and were singing, eventhough he didn't know how to ask properly.

Whilst he had been listening, he had forgotten his reason for waking up. As the last one stopped he knew that he was almost too late. He really had to go, so turning to the nearest person, he put up his arm then pointed to the bush, nearly bouncing by that point to keep the pee in. Completely forgetting his manners, he pointed again to the prettiest one, who was also the closest, and tried to get him to understand.

"UP!" The little on yelled, pointing to the bush again. Glorfindel realized almost too late what he needed, he hadn't seen that body language in centuries, but when he wiggled desperately it all came back in a flash - Elladan doing the same thing during a reception, before running away and coming back in new breeches. Lifting the child as quickly as he could, he turned the child's back against him, and moved at a quick pace away from camp.

After making sure he had turned away, the child relieved himself. His relief must have be quite substantial, as he sighed out loudly enough to be heard from camp. "Do you recall Elladan's similar dance when he was small? You both came back freshly bathed!" Elrond called out, setting off laughter in everyone.

Carrying the child back was easier than leaving, he rested his head against his shoulder and wrapped the little one more securely in his blanket. Once back at camp, he continued looking at each in turn, twisting his little face up in concentration. Pointing at Elladan then himself he said "My name is Harry" before pointing again at him.

"Elladan" said person replied, laying his hand flat against his chest. This continued through the group, each giving his name in turn. A few the child struggled with - Elrohir became 'Ro' when the child mixed up the syllables. 'Elridan' just didn't sit well with either twin, nor did some of the other names he gave'- 'Ingwon' and 'Ingeww' made them cringe, however it made the child giggle as if he had consumed too much wine. Glorfindel settled with 'Findel', as it appeared that Harry was hurting and ready to cry because he was not getting the name right.

Harry knew he was done, and his legs hurt so badly. A lot had been achieved: he had learned their names; had a few songs sung to him; visited the bathroom. Now he was hungry, tired, and ready for the nasty tea. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so cranky when others were around. He laughed at himself with the "Thing One" "Thing Two" joke, and nearly cried when he couldn't seem to get the blonde's name right, but he didn't mind the nick name 'Findel', which was so much easier - why didn't he just say that in the first place?

A dark haired person came over and began to jabber at him. Harry had the feeling that he was used to being listened to, due to how much he yapped, then waited expectantly. A reply was given from behind. Harry then wondered if he was in charge. Personally, Harry thought he may be touched in the head as he seemed to expect himto understand... But then again, England did have 'Mad King George' and 'Blood Pudding', so figuring he might be a little crazy, Harry simply nodded his head and smiled.

The man continued to prattle, now looking at his legs. Glancing around, he saw no one else seemed to have a problem with it, so perhaps he was a mad doctor - Harry heard about them form his aunt. "He seemed so nice, then said that Dudley needed more exercise! The crazy quack told me that I needed to be a more responsible mother!" Harry knew the doctor was right, even if he was nuts to say it to Aunt Petunias face. It took all kinds. When the man stop speaking abruptly, Harry had to wonder if his brain had popped, so had a quick peek at his ear. No blood seemed to be draining out, so Harry nodded and smiled as if he wasn't uneasy that the one taking over his legs might be bonkers.

"Well I, believe that the little boy is ready to sleep, what say you child? I will check your bandages, get you some tea and fresh herbs - that should be a good start." Elrond approached the child. He knew Harry didn't understand, but had hoped that talking would keep him calm. The child had a smile on his face, but Elrond, focussed as he was on the injuries, he missed the rest of his expression, so continued on. "Aha. It seems as if a good job was done setting the breaks. I think that if we move very slowly, perhaps we could arrive in Rivendell in five days time. The hard part will be keeping a boy off his feet for the weeks you will need to fully heal and recover."

Elladan and Glorfindel, however, had not missed his peculiar look. Harry glanced around the camp as if searching for some thing. Not find anything, he relaxed, however he looked at the top of Elrond head nodding smiling and as in contemplation. He had the same expression the Dwarves did when invited to ride into Rivendell.

"Elrohir when was he last given tea for his fever?" Elrond called. After hearing his answer, he continued in the same way, talking all about Imladris and the peace he would find ther, plus how it came to be and other facts. The child in question kept looking around camp.

"Elrond my friend, you do realize that the child does not understand..." Glorfindel interrupted the monologue.

"Yes, I do, however I found that when dealing with youths, a kind voice helps calm them, no matter the race, species or language." He turned back to his patient. "Your arm I hope will be mobile by the time we reach Rivendell, supported however. I would hate to think of what would happen with no support, well wrapped in bandages, rather than splinted" Elrond finished on his arm reaching into his bag for more herbs.

"My Lord I don't believe it is helping him, he is looking as if you have taken leave of your senses."

Stopping his actions, he looked at the child face - for surley he was wrong - it had worked for hundreds of other children. This one peered at his ear, then smiled and nodded his head again. Harry had the face his wife wore when their boys said or did something foolish. It set his men off in gales of laughter, and he knew would take years, probably centuries, to live down. 'I might just leave to rejoin Celebrian, sooner than I thought.' Elrond thought, then gave him self a quick shake and continued on as he had been, telling him stories of his people. The child was calm and therefore his technique worked. That was all he needed to know. But then he wondered how many other children thought he was deficient...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"By the stars" Maeglin breathed. He had taken a seat by the lightly dozing child, so Elrond could finish his talk with his sons. Being the third healer from Rivendell, normally he traveled on the out skirts to handle any injuries the elves may take while performing their duty. He was also proficient as a fighter; before finding his talent at healing, he had trained to be a warden.

The attention of all was caught. He directed them to the child. His skin was dusted by light. Not producing a strong light out as an elf's would, but just visible. It was as if he was wet and standing under the full moon.

"We saw the same thing last night, it appears to be stronger now." Elrohir said. "As I watched this day, I saw no sign of the occurrence, you seen now. He was just paler than the normal man. If not for his ears I would almost call him of elf kind."

"He is not human." Glorfindel said.

"Do you have an idea as to where he comes from or what he is?"

"Watch, as it darkens, it becomes more visible." He added as if the question was not asked. Looking around it was also true for the elves.

Night was closing in on them. A soup was made quickly made for the child as he seemed ready to return to his slumber. Healing teas were made at a stronger potency, and his fever began quickly receding. All gathered around ready to spend some time talking and preparing for the next day. It did not appear that they would be home soon. The dangers were well known out there, but their situation would give no cover for anything attacking.

Glorifield decided to take first watch. So far this trip had been worth it, for no other reason than he had never had so much material to use against Elrond before. Glorfindel wondered if he could get the innocent befuddled look right to show Erestor. The child seemed to have a determined spirit. The darkness that touched him was gone, burned away the same as his fever.

This should be relatively easy moving one tiny person, plenty of supplies, not far from safety. The hard part was actually moving the boy, unless he was asleep it was inevitable he would be hurt with any jostling the horse would do. Holding the child behind the bush he realized the boy just reached his lower leg just a breath above his knee. Cradling the child feeling the compact body against his own chest gave a quite yearning he didn't know he had.

But what to make of him? He did not have the appearance of man, nor of elves. Dwarves could not make a child as slender or beautiful as he was. Hair the color of night, eyes like dew covered leaves. His skin did not radiate light as an elf did, however it seem now in the dark, tiny dust like reflection within his skin, as night grew darker it seemed to be more pronounced. Is he mortal or immortal? Maiar perhaps but never had there been a Maia youth, Man and Maia union perhaps? He had only heard of one taking a spouse. Having never seen the blue or brown wizards he had no clue as to how this babe came to be. A riddle for another time.

What of the Balls? Elrohir had explained how a small amount of water had come out and that Harry had bathed his head with it. Did they all do that, Glorfindel wondered? It didn't seem likely, he decided, having rolled several in his hand. Each felt different, but not due to texture. The closest thing he could relate it to was that it felt as a bow string pulled at different tautness; vibrating. He, Elrond and his sons, and a few others could feel it, but several guards were unable to. One elf felt nothing, yet liked the green marble and hadn't want to show the next companion, but no one else found anything special about it. They seemed as though they were rich, tiny jewels, with their vibrant colours and smooth, flawless surfaces.

Glorfindel found himself quietly drawn to the boy, again. If he hadn't known better he would almost say he was bewitched. That was not so, he knew it and yet he was unable to take his eyes off the sleeping babe. Perhaps it was because of the strength the child tried to give off, the song of soft giggles, or the bandages the child had covering most of him. It was a sad sight that had him removing the sleeve of his spare shirt, splitting the side seam to make a wrap to cover him with. An adorable sight to be sure, he had to lift it to see his toes. The removed arm acted as a belt. Yet Harry's eye lit in wonder, as if he had been given the jewels of Silmaril, not a plain blouse.

Deciding he was becoming complacent, thinking winding thoughts with no answers, he got up to make a circuit. In the distance he still could not bear to take his mind off the child.

Alerted by a small sound, he watched the child began to wake again, noting the others also waking around him, but no one made move to interfere, as they were wondering what he would do. Quietly and stiffly Harry pushed himself up, using a pack in reach as a prop. He didn't see one elf in the distance watching his moves. It seemed as if the child found what he was looking for, as he scooted away, pulling as best he could with his one arm. Not far from him, less than a yard away, was his bag. Grabbing it and pulling it to his chest, he looked around. Everyone appeared to be asleep to him. Of course, he didn't know, how could he, that his quite moves were not quite enough to hide from elves, who were waiting for the child to have needs. All were awake and observing his actions.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry wanted his light - it was far darker than he was used to. There it was, his bag. Just a little bit further, and he would have it. Harry wanted his marbles, and they hadn't tried to take them yet, but you never knew. So, he would hide the marbles, but where to put them? He still wasn't dressed properly. He had lost his pack and everything else that he liked, but he had is marbles and his mum's stuff, so that was enough. He would make do.

"Got it!" Harry thought to himself, clutching the bag tightly. No one was watching. Reaching in, he felt his big marble, and he knew how it felt yards away - he could have felt it all the way to Mrs. Figgs' house two streets over, because he knew how the magic felt. His Light Ball was the one he knew the best. The water marble, he could stuff in his shoe so he could have a drink when every he wanted, so he knew it well also. Some of them he could lose and never know, but others he could tell the difference if he was touching it. Harry found metal balls at the hardwear store and had bought a few with money he got out of the laundry. He didn't know what they did but he liked how they felt, and knew they would be strong. The pink quartz he had found at the craft store, while Petunia bought things to make Dudley school project. It was only a few pounds but he saved for a long long time to be able to get it. It was a girly colour, but it felt safe, soft like petting a cat. Everyone was still sleeping, so he pulled out his favourite marble, and turned it on, picturing in his mind just how it would light up.

Glorfildel walked up behind the boy, as he did what he had only seen Olórin do. The child seemed to be hiding it. Why? The answer came to him almost instantaneously - or some reason he was afraid of someone discovering his secret. He motioned for the others to stay still. Gently, he walked around the camp and came from the back, singing a little. When it appeared the child heard him, the light went out and he laid down where he was, sliding the bag as far away as he could reach, and pretending to sleep. He could see others around camp watching with wide eyes, and knew that they seemed to have reached the same or similar conclusions.

He knew he had to get this right. Harry was clearly afraid of discovery. Watching the boy he could see the tension in him. Placing a few sticks he stirred the fire up from the embers it had died to, giving him a few minutes Calmly as he could, he whispered "Harry", crouched down and held his hand out, putting it where the boy could he see and waited. Hopefully the child would take his hand.

Harry knew he was caught, there was something about these people that was different, besides there ears, and glow in the dark. Something, he just didn't know what. When Findel came back to camp, he didn't say anything, just put a few sticks on the fire. Then said his name. "Oh no, what will I do now?" He felt his shaking hand and arm extending towards him, without him telling it to. He felt him self being carried from camp, and felt sick to his stomach.''He's getting rid of me.'

But he didn't. Instead, he took the boy away a short distance, still close enough to see camp, sat down and began to rock back and forth. Harry's shaking subsided, and he heard Findel sing a song really quietly. Then his bag of balls was placed softly into his lap. The song didn't stop, and nor did the rocking. Harry made no move to take or touch the bag. Glorfindel did it for him, reaching into it, he placed the largest on his palm. ignoring the tears.

Harry prepared himself, figuring they would stop helping him, or finish him off . He concentrated on his ball and made his light, it was soft and wavering - almost imperceptible, but growing stronger the longer he held it. Focussed as he was, he didn't hear the camp one by one slowly reforming in front of him. Harry got his light all the way to how it was supposed to be, and went to look at his new friend, with a yip he found every one else surround them sitting down, lounging, watching him. Elrohir joined in the song. Just as quietly the each began to sing. And Harry fell asleep just where he was safe in Glorfindel's arms.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Maia, a child maia." was whispered by every one in one form or another.

"A child that can not go to men. What would they do to him? He is too young to stand alone." Glorfindel said.

"Let us wait a time, should we make a poor choice in haste." Elrond said "It is clear to all he is fearful, so whom shall raise him? I would have him in my home, as I have raised Estel, yet, I can not help feel it would be unwise. I would that we call to the other realms, and have others join as a council."

Glorfindel said not a word, simply nodding his head he retuned to camp, letting someone else take watch after placing the child on his bed roll.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 5

Things got a little better for Harry. The next several mornings a quick breakfast of porridge and fruit bread stuff for everyone else, and off they went. Rather everyone else was off walking or riding and Harry was carried like a baby. The one good thing that happened is whoever was carrying him, wanted to see his marbles, and they smiled at him. But they were different from normal people to. They were Angels and Angles were always kind.

It took Harry five days to figure out the people were not angels, they were elves. The elves weren't like in his Grimm book, but like Mr. Shakespeare or Scottish tales he heard about in school, majestic, elves with Kings and Queens. They were like Super People. He was finally feeling better and really paying attention. He saw a new one ride up. When he got off bowed to the crazy one, and Harry saw he had pointed ears too. The last straw was for everyone else to turn back to the wood, Findel said something to the trees which made Harry think he might be a bit crack too (which he really didn't want because he was his favorite). Several minutes later another rider came up. Then Harry knew his favorite wasn't a nut, so he had to be and elf.

Mr. Findel was the best one. He laughed the most and pointed out interesting objects. They would wander away for minuets at a time where he would point to a stream with tiny minnows or an oddly colored flower a nest with chicks. He also was the first person to give him a hug. After walking with whomever it was that day Findal pulled to him onto his lap gave the whole bag to Harry and let him talk, just like crazy man did. The other elves would pick out a marbles out themselves. He knew he was small and a kid so he could get away with it. Mr. Elrond was a grown up and he should know better. So while he wasn't checking his bandages very often he still jabbered at him when giving him his tea, and Harry was still waiting for his brain to seep out of his ears.

Now that everyone knew about Harry's magic marbles he wanted to make extra sure they weren't going to be mean later. This was his chance, he was with Fidel, Elrond was on Harry's other side looking the other way. Culnámo was behind him leaning on a tree there was a water bag was at his feet and he wasn't paying any attention either. Quietly he pulled his water marble out of his bag and left the metal marble in his lap out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Do you see what I see" Elrohir whispered to Elladan from where they sat across the fire from Harry

"It looks like he is plotting something" They sat back and decided to see what a tiny magic using mortal could do.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry waited for the right moment Culnámo took a step forward while talking to another elf and Harry got Elrond on the top of his head with water. He jumped up whipped around looked at Harry. Harry look at Culnámo with his best surprised expression, then pointed at the water bag. Elrond then yapped at the elf.

Whilst he was rather naïve to think he could get away with it he did. That was until he felt a tug on his ear. Sitting by his side Lord Glorfindel he could not help but be amazed at the audacity of the child for none would do such a thing to the herald of Gil-Galad waited for him to look up and winked. If nothing this young boy would bring interest to the elves. With the child's eyes on him he gave a wink. Harry could not help it he wasn't yelled his marbles were not taken he laid his head down on Findel's lap and decided to rest.

"I no sleep tea" Harry told the crazy elf that same night. He didn't want to sleep. His legs hurt very little, as long as he didn't move, and he made a discovery last night. He was think about how his light was not as bright when he was scared and wanted to try to control it better. As it also happened, Harry really didn't want the foul tasting tea. He wanted to play. He could feel is frustration building, so he closed his eyes trying to ignore the cup in front of his face. That didn't detour Crazy Man. He pulled him out of Findel's lap took his light ball away and put the tea in his hand. That was all Harry could take next thing anyone knew the cup popped, tea going everywhere and his ball in the tea's place. Harry bounced, wiggled away curled up on himself as far he could get before he was caught. Vernon face flashed in front of his eyes, the last time he saw him. Harry didn't even make it out of the circle for that matter he did not remove himself from Findel's lap. The Crazy Elf had him and he didn't look happy.

Moments later Glorfindel was holding his ball and Elrond was holding him.

"Drink it Harry." Elrond said nothing else, no jabbering after refilling the cup. Harry thought he looked like a real boss now, no sign of crazy anywhere. Elrohir was signally for him to drink. He found himself whimpering because he hurt everywhere again. He grabbed it with his good hand wiggling like leaf in the wind. Elrond steadied to cup and helped him drink. When the cup was empty Elrond traded the cup for the ball placing it in Harry's hand and started to sing. Achy as he was he was too distracted to focus on his Light Ball. Then he became dizzy and realized he was he still wanted to play.

Colors in the fire caught his eye 'blue white green' he said the new words he learned the light changing in his hand showing the colors as he said, still focusing on the fire. 'Horse, flower, grass, bird, sword, bow,' pictures began to shine. He said all the new words, till his eyes finally closed and fell asleep never noticing he changed his light.

"This has been an exciting night." Elond pointed out "you would think that Harry doesn't like me."

"Ada, what just happened?" Elladan asked

"Son that was a tantrum if I am correct. Glorfindel?" Turning to his long time friend and advisor.

"Yes, I believe you are correct. I also think perhaps dosing you with water was a bit of revenge of your foul concoctions."

"Ahh, but he will be a job by himself, not knowing any known tongue, and an untrained power."

"How are his legs? Do you believe that he could take the strain of riding. As slow as we have been we all know unspoken, as it was more for his comfort to know us rather than his pain. A five day trip in that we made out in less than one. We could have gone farther each day, or even faster."

"I do not believe that delaying any more would do us or him any good. We shall arrive tomorrow morning on horse or evening on foot."

O0o0o0o0o00o0o

Harry didn't know how it happened but he was on a horse for the first time ever. He had tried to get them to let him on before. He used the few word he knew "Harry up Horse", but no, everybody but whomever was carrying him. They were on horses one either in front of or behind and spread out a little. It was kind of neat that they were protecting the elf that was taking care of him. Whatever they was to protect them from out there. Harry was pretty sure it was bears.

On the second day when he pointed out a foot print with claws, he tried to make a roar sound and pointed how big it was or how big he thought a bear was. Everyone got really quiet and spread out. He was taken away from a brown hair elf that he forgot the name of but he really like his green marble, and given to Findel. It was a little exciting and scary, when they stopped for lunch. Elrohir tickled him then quikly carried him up a tree. He was having so much fun he didn't even notice that all the other elves left and came back a few hours later. Glorfindel freshly bathed and another elf with bandages on his arm.

Everything would have been perfect but he was riding with Elrond. Harry was positive he was going to get back at him soon. Maybe his punishment wouldn't be too bad a pinch or dump some mud on his head. The just hoped he wouldn't find a lake or river to drop him in. That is what Vernon would have done. Harry knew he wasn't crazy any more, not after how he looked last night when the cup popped all over him. Harry was actually still sore for jumping around. Better not say anything, you never know how they would get back at you.

So he was really surprised when a cup was held up to him from Elrond. This was it, he did something that would make him sick, like Petunia did. He didn't think his legs would hold him up so he could puke without getting everything all over himself. 'Get it over with Harry.' he told himself it could be worse.

It was nothing but the same bitter tea that made him a little dizzy. So Harry couldn't help gabbing on and crying, his relief was so great. He didn't even think of him as Crazy Man when he started jabbering or holding on while he petted his back and hair.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I will carry him today." Elrond told the group at large. He prepared the child tea, earlier. He had seen the child wincing. Harry also was seeking after Glorfindels attention either. He just watched everyone with a tiny bit of fear in his gaze. He had seen that gaze in the faces of all his children when awaiting punishment. There was no way to tell him he was forgiven, as if any being with compassion could punish him at this moment.

"Oh, do you think that wise, you may end up wet again." Elladon teased.

"Look at him he is waiting for punishment. He carries fear in his gaze, and I do not care for him looking at me with trepidation. Yet I know not the words to comfort him. So yes I shall carry him"

Glorfindel came with his and Elrond steeds saddled and ready. He nodded his head while Elrond mounted then gently placed the child on his lap sideways. Giving him the potion, he waited. The child looked as if he would poison him.

"Deat Valar do not let it be so" Elrond whispered. Harry squared his little shoulders leaned forward and gulped it down. Harry seemed to pause a moment then looked at the cup and began to weep. Gathering the child against his chest he did what came natural, comforted as he would his children.

"Hush little one I have you" He recalled he wasn't talking to a child that could understand him. "I will take up my sword again if we ever find the ones that did this"

Looking around the company he set off. Ignoring all the threats and punishment the rest were going on about. There was a one inventive threat involving jam, and cows that broke the tension. Then Harry had stopped crying and was looking around petting the horse rhythmically, for a time. He didn't attempt to look at any one. It was hours later he made himself know. He paused his petting and started pointing off the trail, in a way that demanded the attention of everyone. He was going on getting more and more excited. Spewing words in such a fast pace that it seemed to run together till he said one word everyone knew.

"MARBLE!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry could not help but feel like a baby they had been treating him as. They elves were talking they did not seem to mad at him. He tried to figure out what had caused him to do it, he hardly ever cried at the Dursleys'. When he was locked up and made to go without food for days he didn't. He didn't even cry very much when he sat in the shed last Christmas, everyone knew Dudley broke his new airplane; Harry had the lump on his head to prove it.

Then he felt it, he had felt it at the hardware store and the craft store, a marble that wasn't a marble. All he knew is he had to get it. He could feel it calling him. This one really wanted to be a marble. Not like the glass marbles that he had to figure out, this one was ready. This one wanted Harry, not just to be a marble.

"There, there, there. I have to get off. Let me down. I have to go, its singing. Do you hear it! Let me down right now. Hey stop were right here let me off, I have to get the MARBLE!"

Finally they listened to him. They horse stopped and Elrond pulled his face up to his. He could hear the questions in his voice so Harry just pointed at his sack, himself and back at where the marble elves were doing nothing but frustrating him and did not let him off. Fidel got down, and walked into the trees. When he came back shaking his head, and held his arms up to Harry. He was ready to just fall off and crawl to it, but Elrond stopped him, and passed him over.

Pointing the way, seven trees off the path and under a bush with red berries was his marble. When he started to dig as quickly as possible and was stopped again this time by Elladon and Elrohir they plucked him up off the ground. Handed to Glorfildel, who looked at him with an angry face. Harry had no idea why he was so mad, till he pulled the arm with the broken wrist up. Harry had not even realized he was using it. Next thing he knew everyone was there, Elrond looking at his arm and yapping in a stern tone, and taking off his bandages. He knew just what a hot potato felt like.

Glorfindel went back to the small hole he managed to start and began to. His favorite elf was digging up his Marble. He could not think of a grownup had ever done any real work for him before, and this was super special. Then he was at it, wiggling away for Elrond till he finally put him beside the hole. Harry started to reach down, it still had dirt on it an looked like any old rock but Harry new it was special; three sizes bigger than a chicken egg gray with shiny patches and lots of blues and bronzes and copper colors in it. It also wasn't round like all the other but this one would be his favorite. It wasn't just a marble that did something it was a Harry Marble.

He could not take his eyes off it. It was the most beautiful rock ever. Now that he had it he knew it wasn't going to be ready for a long time, but when it was it would be the best marble ever. He had to clean it and shape it a bit, and the magic was inside just waiting for Harry. He also knew that this would be his Big Kid Marble.

At lunch time it was Elrond, Findel, Elledan and Elrohir everyone else kept going. When he was given his bag of marbles, he wanted to play with his yellow marble, he didn't think it would ever work as well as it did now. Finally he had it and his rock on his lap. The yellow marble began to shine he knew it they felt it. It worked so well it didn't even have to have it in their pocket for it to work. So he put it away.

Harry learned a new word, Happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it I just play with others toys

Chapter 6

They finally made it to Rivendell. They were no more stops, warg marks, or delays. Harry also spent this last of his journey with his mouth open. The place was so beautiful. It sat infront a huge mountain with two rivers and it was shiny. Glorfindel carried him in to a sweet smelling room. It had a bed a cupboard and a window, it was almost as nice as the fancy rooms he saw in magazines, it only needed more things.

His elf was getting a bath ready; Harry wondered where he was supposed to go. When a new elf came in she was defiantly a girl and not an ugly peahen either. She had shiny light brown hair and smiling and brown eyes, then Findel was taking his shirt off and he wished she would go away. He batted hands off him and pointed at the girl, she couldn't be here when he was naked. She laughed a little said a few word and was gone.

Realizing the bath was for him, he had not felt so dirt before that moment. His legs were free when he tried to bend them he got barked at. There was no other way to describe the sound Glorfidel made. So he kept them extended and held as still as possible. He didn't even object when he washed like a baby. He would have objected but his favorite elf was mad at him. Now what was going to happen. They were someplace and he didn't belong to anywhere here. All his new friends left that morning.

He was ready to cry while his hair was washed and then a different girl came in, she might have even been prettier that the first. However he lost his appreciation of pretty girls, with the fact that she shouldn't be here. He couldn't cover himself because he was not supposed to move. Then another person came in at least he was a boy, but he sat on the edge of the bed and started talking to Glorfindel. Then another person came in and started talking to the boy. He was surrounded by people and they were going to see him naked, they did not seem to realize that they should not see him naked. When Elrond walked in there was finally someone he could blame everything one. Elrond is the boss, so everything must be his fault.

Elrond walk in the room he expected the child to be cleaned and ready for fresh bandages, then taken to a set of rooms till a home could be found for him. He did not expect Glorfindel to be holding in a laugh, while washing hair. Erestor giving bathing techniques on how to keep troublesome children in a tub namely Estel, or his foster son denying to have done what that, and the child in question glaring at him.

"Enough. Can you not tell the child is upset, Glorfindel how long does it take to wash a body that small? Erestor you have never tied a child to a chair for a bath. Estel yes you most definitely did run nude down the halls…many times"

"Harry became shy with people in the room so I prolonged the bath to stave off further embarrassment, getting him out"

"I just wanted to see how your journey went. I overheard you were less than a day's ride for three days now."

"Strangers in the bathing room why did I not think of that."

"Enough, please Erestor, Estel step out till the child is covered. There is no need to prolong his discomfort."

Finally, Harry was dry and clothed. Legs were splinted his arm wrapped put in a sling that was practically tied to his stomach. This he attempted to protest for he could hardly move bend or wiggle. That may have been the purpose but it did not mean he had to like it.

He was then taken then taken all over the place. They did not slow down enough for him to see much of anything just a quick look and off to the next room. They spoke the elves that were wandering the halls or inside the rooms. They didn't stop in then the kitchen where he would have like to spend some time in, or any room for that matter, but come, pause, go and then outside where he was finally put down on a bench. There was nothing there but pretty flowers tinkling water and birds singing. He wanted to go back to the swords.

He sat for a while listening to adults. He leaned back an caught a flash out of the corner of his eye. Turing around as much as he could just behind the bench was a small pool with big fat gold fish. Some were even spotted. He tugged of Findles' sleeve a bit. Placed beside the pool he realized getting comfortable was tricky but he managed. Watching them swim and swim and swim he felt his eyes getting heavy and his chin dropped several times to his chest. Gentle hands caught him and he was slowly lowered to the grass.

"If only my other children were so easy to take care of as Harry." Elrond said. Erestor he stood back and took a seat they were forming watching the sleeping child.

Glorfindel looked at the child "None of your children were ever as hurt. I would prefer a little more trouble than the ease in which it is to care for him now."

"My lords what is to become of him?" Erestor ask having joined after releasing Estel from his studies. As he went through the halls he heard the whispering of the child who was brought in and introduced to all. Most commented on how simply tiny he was at six years old he was barely longer than Lord Glorfindel's torso. The elleth's commented on his colors, and those who were trained in battle commented on his injuries and speculated. Most however were glad to see a tiny child it was perhaps the one sight that they as immortals.

"I would have a council brought forward, invitation will be sent, to the other Elven realms. By midsummer I hope to have this resolved. I do not even know how to question him."

"I shall see to the invitations, but you have yet to tell me what makes one small, unique looking child, necessary for a counsel to be called?"

"Did I not, Harry appears to be Maia."

"Excuse me my lord, but were you perhaps injured on this trip?"

"Erestor, I have not lost my senses. Nor was I the only one to see the magic he brought. Pictures out of light He shared his happiness, by radiating it from a stone."

"Let us not forget him pouring water on your head." Glorfindel added.

"I did not need that magic pulled forward in my memory."

"I do, Tell me Glorfindel did he do anything else to out dear Lord Elrond?"

"Another time. We must see the invitations sent, and plan of what to do with the child till a decision is made" Elrond interrupted when it seemed that Glorfindel would get all too much pleasure from answering Erestor's query.

"He is too young for studies, how old is he, four? I would have him for a time in afternoons. When Estel leaves to the training fields. We will work on Sindarian" Erestor stated and appeared to be planning lessons in his mind.

"There are many elves to watch over him. I doubt we could keep the twins form him long." Elrond put in

"I would have him during the day. The soldiers do not need me to be on the training grounds, baring Estel. Erestor could have Harry after the noon meal. Then rejoin him after Estel has finished."

"Do you think it wise to put in so much time with him? He may become attached you and be harmful if it chosen that he goes to the realm of men." Elrond asked him.

Glorfindel looked at the little boy and said what he has thought many times during their trip home. "I will follow the child where ever he goes. I love the child. Ask me not why, but I do. There is something about him that calls to me."

Elrond began to feel that a council maybe unneeded. Better to just tell the other realms of the discovery. Yet, the wood elves in Mirkwood, have been troubled for so long, and treating with them difficult. This little child would lead to discussions, if nothing else.

"As you will it so shall it be, Lord Glorfindel."

Plans were made, what Erestor would study with Harry. Glorfindel decided that he would take him to the clothing maker, to have a few articles ordered while he was adorable in Estel's old tunic hanging to his toes. He thought Harry would be more comfortable in clothes that fit. He would be about with others soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day Harry was put in another shirt. This one went to his knees, and the arm was cut off like the rest. He was then bundled up and his arm tied back up to his body much to his disgust. Glorfindel lifted him seltteling him on his hip with a large smile, and took him down to the city. There were stalls with vegetables and fruits. His attention was caught by a room where elves were hammering on an anvil. It was hot and smelly, and almost as cool as the sword room, Glorfindel even stopped so he could watch. The hammers rained down and a sound echoed through the room. There were moments when the thought it sounded inside in him.

One elf came over and spoke to Glorfindel for a few moments then smiled at Harry. He said a few words gently lifted him into his arms and carried him to a stool where he could watch for a while. He was handed a hammer placed in Glorfindel's arms and then was allowed to swing it with the new elf holding his hand.

Harry was sure that making swords was the best thing in the world loving how it felt and the sound it made to swing it. He hardly noticed the new elf raise his eyebrows and whisper to Glorfindel.

They finally got to where they were going. A lady elf came out she had blond hair so pail it was almost white. She looked young, like the big kids that went to universities. Harry began to wonder where all the old elves were. Then she spoke to Harry took him away from Findel and he was almost sure that she was going to be where he ended up staying with. Because he was never given to someone he did not know. When he looked back, Glorfindel was smiling. 'Well fine. I don't need him any way'

Then she was taking him to the back room and he was confused again. It was not a house, it was a work place. With cloth everywhere, and he just did not understand why he was there the shirt he had was fine and had a lot of growing room. She held up fancy fabrics and soft fabrics; reds and blues and grays. Then she was placing strings on him and cutting it to length his arm and legs.

"I think the green for a cloak. Browns and tan for breeches and tunics of good heavy cloth, little boys will tear and stain while sitting still no matter the race. How did he come to be so hurt, my Lord"

"That is a question that we are unable to answer. We have yet to learn the tongue he speaks in. Nor does he speak any other speech we know. He is however picking up Sindairian quickly I hope that we may be able to understand each other soon."

"How long will his legs be restrained. I would have to make him incomplete breeches, or secured at the knees. Short pant like the hobbits often wear would work well. Did not Estel wear them also before becoming a teen?"

"Yes, make several pairs of short pants. I think he would feel better to be properly covered. Make a cloak of gray and green for a formal robe."

"He is wearing a tunic now, if you could have those sent down I will adjust them and have a set of breeches set up first thing. He will have one complete outfit in the morning, I can have two new pants and a shirt in three days' time, and the cloaks a few days after. I am sure being properly dressed will make you feel ready to make a speedy recovery, Harry." She smiled at the little boy in her arms pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Be well child" and wave Harry and Glorfindel out of the shop.

Harry spent the next two weeks mostly with his Findel wandering around. He would pick a spot and teach him more words. It was one of the best time in Harry life, right next to finding marbles and finding his rock. Harry could now make a few sentences quite happy to no longer sound like a baby.

He was also allowed he arm back, his wrist was still wrapped up but he only had to wear a sling when sitting in the yard watching the elves play with swords and bows. Elrond, now that he could understand some of what he said, did not sound as crazy. He realized that Elrond was just talking to distract him. Harry felt quite proud of himself for realizing he was in charge before he knew the words.

Erestor was funny when he saw Harry playing with his marbles in the library waiting for his lessons. He threw his hands in the air, spewing out gibberish far too fast for him to catch a word, gathered papers, nibs, quills, snatched his bag off the floor and then Harry outside. Where they had their lesson.

"Erestor, we outside?"

"No, Marbles in the library"

"Oh, Why?"

"You may have an accident, I do not want to tomes damaged?

"Oh 'Harry no marbles here.' I put Marbles my room' I like outside lesson."

"Very good Harry. Let us work on numbers. You can ask for basics and indicted needs. Let us progress on too things not necessary for everyday life." So began his numbers. Marks were made on paper and flowers were shown to make the marks make sense.

"I this, I six." He pulled out six marbles to show.

That was how the day was spent wandering around the gardens counting rocks, horses. He was still being carried around, but he was used to it. Some days Estel would come to his lessons, but he soon wandered off, Harry could understand, these were baby lessons. Harry hoped they could be friends soon because there wasn't any other people closer to his age. He was forced to wonder just where all the children were and where the old people were.

Every night when dinner was over Elrond would ask about his day and seemed to really care what he said. They elves he spent time with, learned English a lot faster than he learned elfish, so talking to each other was a whole lot easier. It was that the same afternoon Elrond came out to visit.

"Elrond look" and proceeded to show off his everything he learned. When he ran out of everything, he tried to add like he learned in primary but the words got mixed up. Elrond however seemed impressed, that he even tried. Harry thought elves were the best sort of people, no one at primary cared how well he did. The Dursleys did not like it when he did well, but then he could not ever do better than Dudley, but it was hard to do worse than him.

Elrond pulled him on to his lap turned to Erestor and talked about some others visiting. Recalling how Marges' visits went, Harry thought things could go really bad for him. He had to clean her room, and listen to her complain how lazy he was when he served dinner every night. Running from the dogs and cleaning up the poo on the carpet was no fun. Marge also had really hard hands, she seemed to enjoy pinching his arms and kicking his legs when he came to close.

"What they like?" He knew it was rude to interrupt but he had to know.

"They are very kind and wise. Galadriel and Celeborn, lead with strength and wisdom. King Thranduil lives in a dangerous place, in his desire to protect his people, he can seem hard. I believe that he looks for every advantage he can have, sometimes to the detriment of others. He has a very strategic mind." Elrond told him.

The problem was he didn't understand half of what he said, and no of it said if he would have to get away from them. He looked at his legs he wouldn't be able to run if they brought dogs with them. It took Glorfindel to be called and hour to get what he wanted across. Finally he pinched, hit and moved his leg like a kick on Erestor then said Galadriel the only name he remembered. The look of horror was enough to let Harry, no they wouldn't hurt him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Not mine

Chapter 7

"He is a menace" Estel told his brothers one afternoon. Harry was given crutches so he could move around whatever room he was in. While he tired quickly and need to sit down often he still managed to be where ever he was at. He wobbled into his history lessons and acted as if was a story from the fire halls. In the training fields he would call out when he was setting up a shot, and distracting him.

Today practicing swords he yelled at this trainer that day when he was disarmed and on the ground.

"You... You... Be nice, you Dudley, Orc butt. Estel you fine?" The fact that he was quivering on his crutches, his legs bounded up and his little face held such concern was too much for his pride. As if he would need the protection of a child that was barely standing, and not even reaching his hip.

"Would leave you me alone! Go find Erestor or Glorfindel they are willing to listen to you ramble at them. I do not want you to bother me." He finally lost his temper and stormed away ignoring the tears that soon were pouring down his cheeks.

Here he was finally away from Harry. Hunting with his brothers, and it was peaceful once again. Harry was such a cute child he could not deny that. Learning as much as he could. Estel recalled his lessons and avoiding them in every imaginable way. He even tried to sneak out with a patrol when he was little, at eleven he really should have known he could not hide the whole time, or at all. He got to the edge of the town and the bridge leading into the valley. When the Head thank him for the escort and told the income elves to escort him back. He cleaned stalls every morning for a week, for that.

"Estel he is but a child. You are the only one, not fully grown, should he not try to look up to you? Whom else would he focus on." Elrohir asked

"He adores Lord Glorfindel yet he does not say his name correctly nor even try to. Does he not realize how disrespectful that is?"

"Findel' is what he was called by Harry while in great pain, that he would use the name he associates with his main comfort, is not disrespectful. Even you as a child shorted our names. He will outgrow this as you did." Elrohir persisted. He very much wanted his little brother to show patients with him.

"Could he not interrupt my lessons though? I must become more proficient if I am ever to join the Rangers."

"You have several years left to train and be at least twenty before you will go alone." Elladon put in.

The reminder that he would not be grown any time soon still did not appease him. He dreamed of the day that he would take his place protecting people from the dangers that grew every day. He overheard that there were wargs outside Rivendell. They belonged nearly exclusively to the east and south of the Misty Mountains. They speculated that it must have been driven out by the war not long passed. He could see himself killing the monster, his father's pride when he did. Harry in attempting to come to his defense just reminded him that he would not be realizing that dream anytime soon.

Elladon could see that Estel would not be coming to care for the child with their encouragement. He did not attempt to convince him otherwise. Instead he recall them to the hunt at hoped that he would change his mind. The way Glorfindel look at the child he could not see Harry leaving any time in the near future. Harry had a place in Rivendell, the question was where else would he be welcome, and who would be his guardian? Both himself and Elrohir hope their Ada would claim the child.

00o0o0o0o0oo0

"Estel is pig." He told Glorfidel. They were back in the Rooms of Healing. His legs had started hurting again, he had not notice at the time but he had jumped to his feet, and not using the crutches as he was shown how to use.

"He is young. Wanting to be grown and frustrated that he is no longer a child nor grown man"

"No, Estel is pig. I want friend and he look me… horse apples, he thinks I horse apple." Elrond had given him more tea for hurting, and Glorfindel held him on his lap.

Try as they might Glorfindel nor Elornd could convince him to give Estel another chance. When they saw it did nothing but make him cry and they could hear the glasses on the table vibrating, so they stopped. The main care givers could know often settle Harry before his magic lashed out. It was trial and error most often an object would move or a brief breeze in a room. So far he worst thing they had seen happen was blankets hitting Elladon in the head while trying to get a sleepy fussy little boy down for a nap. The shock on his face when it happened let the understanding he did not have complete control and he was often punished.

"Our guest will be arriving next week. I believe they will be excited to meet you." Glorindel changed the subject.

"Why?"

"No one has ever met a Maia child."

"What Maia?"

"A person that makes magic. They look as old men, One Maiar name Olórin or Gandalf, travels all over often causing mischief or dispensing wisdom. The Brown Wizard is well known for his gift with animals."

"My Marbles, I not old."

"You are a special child. Maia or not, a council will be held to decide the best life for you." Elrond joined in.

That did not sound good to Harry. Uncle Vernon often said "Go to your cupboard till I think of the best thing for you." That could not be right Elves did not get mad at him, when his magic acted out on its own. Everybody liked the Marbles. Even the pig, Estel like to watch him make animals out of light. His first marble worked best. It no longer just make light anymore it made shapes and colors. He could make pictures move like real animals, but he only played with them at night. During the day he tried to figure out what the rest did and hadn't had much luck so far.

Harry decided not to ask any more questions. He was not getting answers he like so better not ask.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o

Night came, dinner was served and hours after the incident his left leg was throbbing. It was close to bed time, and Estel kept making fun, treating him like he was a baby, called him _little_. Then carried him away from the table like a baby not on his hip like ever ones else did.

Estel was the new Dudley in his life. A spoiled, rotten, bully,that made fun of him. Harry wished his legs would hurry up then he could kick him in the shin. Every one gathered around and talked.

"I recall my first pony Harry it was blond with white mane and tail." Estel said. GLorfindel had said that he would look for a pony for him after his legs healed. After a while of thinking, he decided perhaps he was too hard on Harry. He tried to show he was sorry by carrying him from dinner but he could not hold him as usual, he had bruised his hip slipping on some wet leaves while hunting.

"I want a brown pony then." was Harry replied

"Would you like your marbles Harry?" Estle asked hoping to get a conversation going with him.

"No"

"Would you like a story? I could tell you about my first hunt?"

"I no like Hunt. Dudley Harry Hunt, it hurt."

"Harry hunt? Did someone chase you is that how you came to be injured?"

"No."

"Who is Dudley?" He recalled the name; Harry called his sparring partner from that afternoon.

Harry ignored that question, looking out the window. He was not going to try to be friends any more. If he wanted to be friends he would have said sorry first. Then not treat him like a baby, he was six.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

"I foresee a problem coming" Erestor said watching the youngest persons in the Imladris.

"They need to work this out. I would not have them fighting at every turn." Elrond replied.

Glorfindel watched a bit "Yes, being friend would be best. I however think that Estle's actions today may have reminded Harry of some past hurt. It will take a while for Harry to desire a relationship."

"True I heard him earlier. It will take more than words form Estel. He will need to show him. After Harry is laid to rest, I shall speak with him."

"My lords I believe Harry is ….Too late.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Would you like me to take you to see the fish tomorrow? I saw how you admired the a few days ago. I think the weather would be nice."

"No."

Estel could not get Harry to talk to him. Every subject was ignored or given a negative response.

"Harry why are you so upset. I forgive you for this afternoon."

He forgave Harry. 'I forgive you Harry.' As if Harry did something wrong. Harry was the one who was hurting. Harry was the one that wanted to be friends. Harry was the one that tried. Harry was not the one that told him to go away. Now, Harry was leaving him alone and he wouldn't leave Harry alone.

"I no talk Estel. You mean, I no talk you."

"That was a poorly made sentence. I know you can do better."

"Go there" Harry said pointing to the farthest corner from him.

"Can we not try to get along. I was poorly behaved today" Estel still didn't move. Instead he sat down, on the floor giving the impression of staying a while.

"Go away."

"Not until we can try to be friends again. You are a small child that just needs to learn when not to interrupt"

"GO AWAY"

Estel did a breeze caught him. Sliding him across the slick floor, hit the wall, which caused books tumble off the shelf and onto his head.

Before Harry caught on to the fact that he hurt Elrond's son. He was up out of his chair, and the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

When the laughter died down, Estel stood up place to books back, taking the chair that Harry had been in.

"I think I made progress."

"No, My son, I think you frustrated a small, hurting, tired child"

"What do you mean hurting. You said the breaks were causing him no more pain. As long as he tread carefully and put little weight on them he would be fine."

"When he tried to defend you, he was not careful, jarring his left leg, it will set him back for a time."

"Harry will be well again correct. I mean there will be permanent reproductions will there?"

"No, Estel, peace we just have to keep a close watch on him. Youth are not always careful. Fixing a break takes time. With due care he shall be well."

The lesson was not lost on him. Harry tried to be his friend, with a few curt words he broke the child trust. He would take care in the future not to hurt the little boy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I sorry, I sorry I didn't hurt him"

Harry continued in the same vane for several minute in his native tongue.

Glorfindel just held on as he did the first night. Rocking and signing till Harry stopped. When he finally came back to himself. He was given a wet clothe to clean his face. Changed into his night clothes and tucked into bed.

"Rest easy child. We know no permanent harm has come to Estle. All is forgiven. I heard you request to be given space and he did not. No punishment will come to you. I also know as you grow this power will come under control. Elves are given strength, ears, eyes, and some other gifts, do not think we have not erred while learning control."

"You to?"

"Yes I also have made mistakes, So peace to you. You are tired and I can tell you leg pains you again."

"Sleep Tea" Harry huffed, but put up now more fight.

"Would you like to see my home tomorrow? I would have you visit, with me. We have kept you here to be close to the Healing Rooms. I feel perhaps you could do with an excursion." most of it was lost to Harry but going to see his favorites elf's house. Harry however was to drained form magic and sleep tea, to make a reply, settled for listening to Glorfidel tell him all about his home.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not Tolkein I can barely spell in English. Nor am I Rowlings, I certainty would not have him marry Ginny.

Ch8

Harry woke to a robin singing on his window sill. He was content to lay right where he was all day. Having set Estel spinning across the floor last night was not the way to have Elrond keep him. If he stayed here in bed for a while perhaps they would forget about it. I often worked at the Dursleys', just don't get their attention and they forget he was even in the room. Then Glorfindel walked in and he knew he couldn't hide any longer.

"Time to rise Harry. As I said last night I would have you come to my home. Estel stopped me on the hall and said you could go with him to the fishing pool if you wanted. The choices is yours. But get up you must."

"I go your house." Harry was always ready to spend time with Findel. He would spend the mornings with Harry the go off somewhere for the rest of the day. "Where is it at? We have lunch there? Do you have a swing. I like swings. What is it like?"

"Hush Harry. We shall spend the day together I believe you could use time from here. Little boys are so hard to contain. So, I and every one, has decided that until you heal completely we shall have to find more to entertain you with. How does that sound?"

Harry was not getting it all and there was far to much for him to put together. All he cared about was spending the day with his favorite elf. Dressing and a quick breakfast they were ready to go. Estel was at the table so being the nicer person he apologied, maybe Estle didn't know how.

"Estel I sorry I push you." Then held his arms up to go with Glorfindel. Then they were gone.

Glorfindel's house was neat, simple and shiny just like everything in Rivendell. It was perched on a small hill with a tiny stream going in the far corner running around the back side of the hill. It was just very large but unlike Elrond it did not have alot of embellishments. It had two floors, the down stairs was one huge room with couches and chairs and a fire place. The other side of the room was obviously for eating, a table with two long benches and a pot belly stove, a fireplace big enough that it could hold three of him. He did not show Harry up stairs said there was work being done, and not fit for children. But the outside was impressive. A big grassy field with lots of space to run. The stream went all the way around and had a willow tree with branches hanging over the water. The small flower garden at the end of the patio was bright and colorful, but hardly wide it just ran all the way around the patio. With a tree on the other corner to give shade. Harry like this garden better than Elrond's because it had a lot of space to run. If he kicked a ball too hard it would go through the flowers not get stuck.

"Wow"

So Harry spent the day with Glorfindel looking a books and explaining that hide and go seek would be hard in this yard. Then what hide and go seek was. Glorfindel said the warriors did a game similar for training. Harry ended up telling about Harry Hunting and how the game always ended. When pressed, he however would not tell him how he got there, he really did not know, he was just knew magic moved him.

Glorfindel showed Harry the stream, it did not have gold fish but tiny little silver fish that darted around. He was told that sometimes ducks would lay eggs along the edge across the stream where the tall reeds were. That frogs would sometimes sing all night. Harry thought the willow tree was the best part. It was tall and very wide underneath the kitchen at the Dursleys' would fit under there. At top branches spread out in all directions that would be perfect of a tree house. And it was big enough for two swings one over the stream and one not. Harry did not tell his friend this because he didn't want to hurt his feelings.

At dinner that night Harry forgot all about never talking to Estel. He told him all about Glorfindel's wonderful house and why his yard was better than Elrond's. He told him about the tree, how he would make it better if it was his. He never noticed Elrond choking back a laugh half of the time or Glorfindel making note of everything he said. Erestor wanted to know if he would like to go look at other trees.

When gathered around for quite time that night. He was in such a good mood he made a white horse dance for Estel, just like he asked.

The rest of the week was the same. He would spend the mornings with Glofindel, lessons with Erestor, then someone would take him some place new. His attention was pulled in so many directions that he forgot about the other elves coming and that he hardly got to walk around.

Elladon and Elrohir took him to the stables where he was allowed to pet a bunch of horses. The black one with a white nose and socks loved to be feed apples, and nuzzling Harry. So he asked to be taken every day. Harry said he didn't want him to get lonely. He did meet its owner, an elf that said he would take Harry for a ride after he came back from the outskirts. Then took his new friend away. Harry figured the horse didn't like him just his apples and decided he didn't care anyways.

Estel took him to the training field so he could watch the other elves train. He explained that he would not be training while Harry was there, because he did not want to be distracted. This time he said sorry the right way. Then nicely asked that if he was training to keep quiet or come back after, messing up made him short tempered.

The kitchen became one of his favorite spots, the Head Lady elf would let him punch and punch the dough. She would give him and apple for his hard work for his horse friend, but when he was gone Harry decide to eat it himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The elves of Mirkwood arrived first. Harry was dressed in his best green robes and told to stand up front. With Elrond and Erestor. Glorfindel was behind him. They were all really pretty with blond hair. King Thranduil, wasn't smiling or frowning. Harry thought maybe he would like to see his yellow marble for a minute.

"Well meet, Lord Elrond."

"It is a pleasure to welcome you to Rivendell"

" You said a discovery was made that may effect all of Middle Earth. I could not ignore such tidings, be it good or evil."

"Yes, in the fullness of time, this discovery shall effect all life. I would that we discuss this after elves from Lothlorien arrives."

"As you say. I can wait until then."

"Harry please step forward."

Harry really did not want to meet the King, why was he being asked to meet a king. Glorfindel nudged him in the back, so he grab leaned on crutches and moved one step. The King was Huge. Like Glorfindel he was blond and had a crown it had little leaves and red berries on it. The King did not smile at him, just looked super close and nodded to him, Harry wished he would bend down so he could see him. Every one else did. He was ready to sit down where he was, they made him stand up front and that was so boring. Just as he was about to fall over another elf came forward and picked him up. He still didn't understand why they picked him up all the time. When he didn't have any where to go.

This elf had laughing eyes. They were a super pretty blue. And he was almost as tall as Glorfindel. His blond hair was the exact same shade as the kings. Now that he was up he could see the king for real. But Harry still couldn't see the kings eyes.

"Well meet king, I like your crown." Harry could have said a lot of things but, telling a King to bend down wasn't polite.

"I am well pleased to hear you do Harry. Might I ask why you are here to greet guest?"

"You can ask, I do not know. It's boring, do you want see my Marbles?" Elrond told him that All the guest would want to see them, at first Harry was afraid they would take them away. Elrond said they wouldn't so Harry thought he would show him and get it over with.

"Not at this time. I would rest and speak with Lord Elrond first."

"Fine, Findel can I go see swords now? He not want to see my marbles?" Harry under the impression that he did his part he said hello and offered to show his marbles.

Glorfindel waved to a nearby elf, that often wandered around Elrond's home alot from what Harry could see. The elf stepped forward to take him.

"How about you show me the swords Harry?" the elf holding him asked.

"Not my house, you have to ask Elrond" Harry answered.

" Of course do excuse my lapse in manners. My lord I would escort Harry to see the swords he is enamored with, by you leave?"

"You have it Prince Legolas. I will send for you for the noon meal."

Harry was amazed. He was being held by a Prince now looking back at the King, it all made sence. The Prince put him down Harry picked up his crutches and waited to be lifted again. Instead the prince look at him some and waved his hand as if to tell Harry to go ahead. Maybe all Leader People were a tad crazy.

"Pick me up." after what felt like an hour of staring. "Please pick me up, Prince Lego-o- I forget"

"Legolas, Harry and if you like, I will carry you" Reaching down for him. Harry had a distinct impression that he said something rude. So he decided to correct this impression before they got to far.

"I not like. But Elrond said next time I walk, he will tie me up. I think he means it. Did you know Elrond smart. I think he heals he is a little ummm, he silly like squirrel." Harry completely forgot whom they were in to company of while they walked away and that everyone was an elf and could hear him.

0o0o0o0o0o

" Findel? Silly squirrel, Lord Elrond never I have I thought to hear you describe as such." King Thranduil finally spared smile seeing the discomfort Lord Elronds' face.

"He is only six. Erestor thwm to the rooms if you will?" Erestor gave a shallow bow and lead the Mirkwood elves off. Wiping a smirk quickly form his face, but not before he saw it.

"King Thranduil, I will escort you. Perhaps I could entertain you with a story or two of Harrys' days here with us."

O0o0o0o0o

"and we had lunch and he told me the soldiers play hide and seek. I best hider, Before." Harry was having so much fun with his new friend. Legolas laughed a whole bunch. He didn't act like a Prince either. He jumped up the stairs two at a time and spun around and was silly.

"Tell me Harry why would Lord Elrond tie you down if you were walking? You seem to go very well for your self?" The prince got down on his knees so Harry could talk to him. Harry was sitting on a couch looking at a picture of a battle. Harry had yet to get close, Legolas would not let him look either. 'I would prefer a your care giver showed you this.' So much for that. Glorfindel said he could see it when he could see it on his own feet, and everyone at the table agreed.

"He said I move quickly, and other words, I don't know. Then he said horde of orcs were easier than a bored boy. What orc?"

Princess Legolas started looking around the room really quick. He seemed a bit scared. Why he would be scared Harry had no idea.

"Would you like to see my Horse, I would like to check on him." Now that Harry learned alot of words, people were always changing the subject. He thought he was doing really good he missed words but he thought he got the subject correct.

"No, would you take me to Findel. Maybe the golden Elves are here."

"Yes I would be glad to take you to Lord Glorfindel." Then he had no interest of checking on his horse. Harry knew there was something about an orcs, he assumed it was an animal. But why wouldn't anyone tell him about them.

As they reached the front Elrond was talking to another set of elves. They both had blond hair hers was almost white. He was taller and looked a bit nicer, she was like a painting. Harry did not like her eyes they just gazed at him, and stared and stared. Finally he couldn't look at her any more, So he looked at the man, he at least had kind eyes.

He changed his mind he did not want to go over. His friends were there but so was the scary lady. "Can we wait here, they busy?"

"Harry you said you wanted to meet the Golden Wood elves. The Lord and Lady is right over there." taking another step toward the group. Harry looked again they were all still talking.

"No. She has scary eyes. I thought she pretty. She look, I sick." Harry wasn't sure if his point was getting across very well so he rubber his stomach, and tried to look scared. She was so pretty but when she looked at him with those eye he did not feel good.

Legolas back up to small alcove off to the side so they could watch. It took forever they talked and talked. Harry was sure they were talking about him because Legolas' gaze whipped around and stared at him. Then looked at his arms and ran his hand down his now unsplinted legs. Elves could hear everything.

He looked around and every one was looking at him. Especially the Lady.

He saw a Red Haired lady, a green light flash and then screaming. Boy you should have been drowned at birth. Stay in there! Finding his Marbles, Pain, hunger, he saw his life bits and pieces of it. He could hear the belt, all the hurt, Running away. His uncle in the car aiming at him. Then Darkness, searching, Angel singing. Glorfindel holding him close while he cried.

Harry did not know he had screamed till he heard himself, it all ended to quick. The Lady was now looking at him but her eyes were different, this time they did not look scary. Harry knew they were.

He looked at her and the man. Standing beside her his eyes were still kind and his hand was on her shoulder. She did not look pretty to him. She hurt him. This Aunt did that, twisted his skin and poke a finger in his ribs, it did not leave marks but hurt almost as much uncle Vernon's belt. Harry decided he wanted nothing to do with a another person like that

Harry had Legolas put him down, he walked up to the Lord and Lady. Waited for introductions. "My Lord, My Lady this is Harry. Harry may I intruduce you to Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood, Lothlorien Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel"

"Well met my Lord. I like your eyes." Giving as good a bow as he could. He straightened. Turned a little to look at her. Yes, she was even prettier up close, but then so were oleanders. So beautiful too look at but one taste and you could die. He planted them in the garden and heard his aunt tell Dudley. That was the last time he recalled him being punished. He tried to feed him it. "Lady." He gave a itty bitty bow as small as he could and still bow. "you like Petunia Dursley? Orc butt."

Authors notes: Looking for beta:


	9. Chapter 9

Diclaimer: Still not rich or English

I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested.

Chapter 9

Every one got excited when he called her an 'Orc Butt'. Lord Elrond told him to make apologies. That she was nothing like and orc, how could he say something like that. Glorfindel said he would take him to his room. The Lord still looked at him with kind eyes but a bit of sympathy he thought. It was the same look Findel gave him when he called Estel a pig, maybe he knew. Legolas just stared. No one noticed his scream, so he must have just heard it in his head. If that was true then no wonder everyone was mad. She knew, he could tell she knew.

He didn't think Lord Elrond would make him apologize if he knew she hurt him. He was almost as nice as his favorite elf. And why was everyone so mad about calling her animal butt. He did it before, to the elf in the practice field. And he wanted to know if she was like Petunia. If she made Findel not like him anymore he would never ever forgive her, that was meaner than Estel when he told him to go away.

Glorfindel had picked him up when it became apparent he would not apologize. She said to wait.

Harry knew he was going to get it, she was a boss person, but he refused to say sorry. She kneeled down leaned forward "I am more concerned to be compared to a Dursley. I was wrong, I heard you say that my eyes made your belly hurt. I have a gift, I can see many things. Then I looked at you, my curiosity overwhelming my better judgment. I lead you to harm, please forgive me."

Perhaps she could teach Estel to say sorry, because that was a good one. Harry looked really hard she did look sorry. But his head still hurt. "Will you do again?"

"No, Harry I will not do that again." He looked at every one around them. The Lord nodded at him and smiled tiny smile. Elrond looked worried, Glorfindel just stood there he made no face to give him direction. Legolas just looked surprised. A different blond elf behind to Lord and Lady, looked ready to feed him to the bears.

"Yes." Anything was better than being feed to the bears, he decided to give the Lord a chance. He was the only one that didn't even seem upset. "What orc?"

The lord answered "A evil flesh eating monster."

He did not catch the last word but he knew evil flesh eating "Ewww… sorry, I say orc butt." That was all she was going to get because he wasn't very sorry. He really wanted to leave, and the Lord Elf answered his question when no one else would. Maybe.

"You want see a picture?"

0o0o0o0oo0o

He ended up not seeing the picture. The Lord said 'yes' but everyone Glorfindel, Elrond, Erestor, Legolas and Galardriel said "No" at the same time. One day he would, maybe if he got a chair.

Harry found himself in his room instead of looking at the picture. Elrond told him to stay here and rest because he would be up late tonight. And to think about what he wanted to do with his light ball. He wanted Harry to put on and extra special show. Then there he was in bed, and to remember he would tie him up if he hurt himself again, it was only once (conveniently forgetting about his arm).

His Findel told him that calling people orc butt wasn't nice. Then he told his sometimes the Lady of the Woods made a lot of people scared. Then he told him a word he said was dwarfish if he ever felt the need to say something like that again.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0

"Elrond you have the most fascinating guest in Rivendell." Lord Celeborn said. Everyone settled into the courtyard. It was a beautiful day and far to many to gather in the study. Tea and refreshments were served. All were relaxing just a bit.

King Thranduil did not like to leave his woods for long. He was constantly having to watch for the great spiders and orcs that wandered. Recently the battle of Five Armies killed many of his of people. He would see this at an end and return to them. "What new intrigue have you call us here for. I have not the gift of sight others have and would see this done."

It was Galadriel that answered "The new Mia, yet not, has come to Arada."

"Word games, my Lady would you not give a riddle for a simple question?"

It was Glorfindel, that gathered attention of everyone. "Harry, the small boy you were introduced to. He has powers, I have never seen any like it. Let us explain as we know it."

Elladon and Elrohir retold their tale, Elrond expanded giving more detail to his injuries. Glorfindel explained his fear and slow adjustment that here he would not be punished for magic. Erestor spoken to Harry many times on his magic, explain his 'marbles' as he called them, had little power outside personal comfort. It was Elladon that explained his accidents with magic, moving object for one. To the hilarity of everyone, Elrohir the told of Harry's prank on Lord Elrond.

"He doused water on the man who was caring for him?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, but at the time I have the impression that he felt Lord Elrond was lacking mentally." Elladon said to tease.

"I think not. I truly feel he was making sure of how we would punish him. That I was convent, but not his target." Elrond explain the child actions. He did not want the other to think bad of him.

"You left out one matter his skin." Lady Galadriel said.

"I have no explanation for it, I do not even think he notices his skin. Estel has made no comment perhaps it is not visible to the human eye."

Galadriel sat silently then spoke measuring her words. "Estel has never been outside with him under the cover of darkness on a clear night. He would see it then."

"My lady" Celeborn touched her hand breaking her from herself.

"He has many things in his mind. He comes from a plane beyond the stars."

She seemed to be gazing at nothing. "He discovered his magic, and he used it to survive, and used it to give him comfort. He went to leave the place he was at, in the deep of night. He was attacked and killed, by his uncle."

It was silent for a time. No one wanting to think a tiny little boy forced to survive, then murdered.

"Continue please, Harry does not answer our queries or does not have the words" Glorfindel who brought them back to the matter.

"His magic is helping him understand. Sindarian, has a magic of it's own, that touches him, I believe he will soon know any word he understood before. I do not have the words to explain a feeling, as he does not. Harry is reformed made from the elements air ,earth, water, as any man. Unlike man or elf, unlike any to have touched Arada before, which shines out of his very skin, is the light from the starts he passed before arriving here."

"The darkness that we found on him, the taint, in the scar on his head." was from Elrond.

"Taint, he has darkness in him?" King Thranduil, asked the last thing they needed was another dark lord.

"Peace Thandruil, it was on him not of him." Glorfindel said

"Harry was touched by death twice. Galadriel continued. "The first he survive, he was attacked I can not give all answers, it came from the sight of an infant, Harry does not recall but the very deepest nightmare."

Legolas whom had spent the afternoon could not imagine this sweet child being murdered. The child attempted to trick him, and Lord Celeborn. If he had waited a little later he might have gotten away with it too. He was innocent despite his tricky nature, and temper.

"Tell us My Lady, if for nothing else so we can give succor." He had survived the horrors around his home there was no need to hide from it.

She closed her eyes held her husband had tight " As I said, I can give only impressions. "Stand aside silly girl I only want the boy", a woman pleading, a flash of light. The woman fell. She was dead, then a feeling of love all encompassing. A man, yet not, his skin was white not pale. The nose of a snake, and teeth sharpened like a cat without fangs. The same light, the light that hit the woman. Harry felt the light, magic, touch his brow. Evil. The love of the woman, his mother and his magic, were stronger then the spell cast by the other. It was repelled and the caster I would say he feel as sand. The second was physical, his mortal body did not survive. What caused him to be, is fate. Harry's magic was seeking a home just as he succumbed and was brought here."

Silence, what more could be said. Evil was something many had faced, but an infant, to be sought out was not a thought any like to have.

"I hurt him today. I caused that child pain. Do not place blame on him for his temper. No one before has felt my power. At least not physically. He screamed in his mind. That was the reason he called me an orc, something he believed was akin to a smelly animal" She laughed a light strained sound. "He will find little comfort from me. Treat him gently."

"I say we adjourn for the day, Harry is in his room. I told him you would like to see his light and have asked him to perform this evening for us, let us think on this new information and make a decision later." Elrond stood and all followed his lead.

0o0o0o0o0o

That evening King Thranduil sat beside Harry. He was given the many virtues of 'Findel', the dubious virtues of Estel, he could not seem to make up his mind if he like him or not. Then Harry talked about the pony he was promised when he his legs were better. He wanted a fast one. Then he would name it Hermes because he read about him and he was fast. Harry then asked to tell him about Mirkwood.

So he told him of the caves they lived in and the river running underground that they can connected right up to their home, the garden, and training fields. Harry asked why did they live in a cave. Looking to the head of the table Elrond and Glorfindel gave consent.

"There are giant spiders that we have to watch out for."

"Hmmm, can I think about that, I don't like spider."

"Oh why would you need to think about spiders, Imladris has none.

"I will know when I know. Then you will know"

"When ever you know then. I will wait."

Harry started telling about the spider in shared a room with. And that they were tiny and didn't bother him and if his spiders were small he wouldn't have a problem. Thranduil agreed if his spiders were small he would have fewer problems. Harry stopped talking, very quickly, staring off in to space. Whispering marbles and hmm and maybe.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Gathering around the Firehall, every one sat and talked, Lindar sang beautiful songs, he even asked if Harry had a favorite. Harry was so nervous they wanted him to perform for a whole punch of people. It looked like every one in the whole city was there. There was the girl elf that made his pants and the elf he called a Dudley orc butt, a King and Lords and Ladies.

Finally it was his turn he had a perfect show planned. He had his Marblewere ready. The fire was banked he got up to the stage, a elf with a violin picked him put him on a tall stool and every one was looking at him. He concentrated on his light when a small glow appeared. Just like the first time he showed Glorfindel. He tried to see a big horse that everyone liked but he couldn't do it. No one moved, then they started to whisper. He couldn't do it. He was going to embarrass Lord Elrond and Fidel in front of their friends. He was ready to climb down and hide. When his favorite elf got him.

"It's alright, your nervous. Performing your first time. Now take a deep breath, relax." Glorfindel said "Just think about sitting in our warm room at night. It's just you and your good friends. There you go, all better."

Harry did feel better Findel had him and nothing could hurt him with Findel there. "Now think about your warm light all shining all around." his marble started to glow, brighter and brighter. "Well done Harry, my Elcalad. Now picture the robin on your windowsill, what color was it, Blue yes. There you did it." Harry looked up and there was the robin, a blue robin. He thought about how it hopped around, made it dance and fly and forgot all about everyone in the room.

The violin man softly asked to see a cat, Lindar wanted a cow, Elrond ask to see a dog and Elrohir wanted a purple pig. Soon every one was asking for one animal or another. Legolas asked to see a pink bunny rabbit Harry made it, then couldn't stop giggling and the show was over.

"I do good?" Harry asked and got a hug and cuddle he figured it was alright he didn't embarrass his friend.

0o0o0o0o0o

Lord Celeborn opened his window wide, Harry saw to moon full. Then Celeborn sat down and told him a time his daughter climbed a tree to save a squirrel and got her ankle stuck in a hole. The squirrel she tried to save end up not needing her and dropped acorns shells in her hair. The patrol was alerted to her plight when the squirrel started to chitter at her.

"A good story to put a little boy to sleep." There she was his beautiful wife. His strong opinionated wife that only the bravery of a small child could call an orc butt. "Elcalad it is an appropriate name."

There he was covered on dusting of light right in his skin. "Would you have him live with man or elf?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ada you spent time with Harry this evening. What do you think of him?"

"A sweet child that thinks the sun rises and sets for 'Findel". The great warrior is called 'Findel' and plays nursemaid." Thranduil huffed and turned back with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Did he truly call Lady Galadriel an orc butt."

"Aye 'Lady know Petunia Dursley? Orc butt' I am unsure why but the Lady was more upset at being likened to Petunia Dursley than an orc butt. Ada but what do you think should be done with him, he has magic so he would not fit with man, and Gandalf is off causing trouble, certainly not way of life for a child, mia or not."

"My son what make you believe we have an option. Tomorrow watch Elcalad and tell me, what we feel makes a difference. He has chosen, before we came. The most we can hope, is if he grows into magic he will look kindly to us."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Estel what are you doing?" Elrond had caught his son sitting on the chair the Harry abandoned. No one was in the room and he was holding a marble.

"Nothing, just curious. He is so small yet he can make this shine, he controlled the light, I am just imagining what he could do when he is older." Stuffing the ball back into the sack.

"My ion, yes one day he may have power to do many things. But what good is a man with power, without the wisdom to do the right. Harry is alone without family we found out today, and I ask you to keep confidence." Estel seemed to think about it before motioning for him to continue. "He was killed by his relative and reborn in much the same way Lord Glorfindel was. We know he was treated cruelly. You saw how much fear he carries in him. He is but six, as an infant the watched his mother murdered. He has dreams of it."

"What would you have of me, I will grow to be a man and die, I will have no power over him."

"Grow my son, you have a strength of spirit that all can one day rely on. Gain wisdom, patients, kindness, learn to think with your mind and listen to your heart. For no power is greater then honor, valor and bravery. One day I hope you see the man I can see in you."

0o0o0o0o

Glorfindel was in his house getting a room prepared. The top room he used as an office, was cleared of all but a tiny bed. He crafted for several weeks to get everything right, originally he would have sent it to what ever house Harry would end up in. When it was completed however, he like the way it looked in his home. It was just long enough for him to sit on, his back against the head board and his feet inches for the end, plenty of space for Harry to grow. He could have made more adornments, but Harry like the simple look of his home. A tiny chair and desk sat off in a corner. If Harry lived anywhere else he would have a room ready for him here. It just needed a wardrobe, a rug and some boxes for toys.

0o0o0o0o

Standing beside Legolas in the archery fields the next day Harry was shown how a bow and arrows work. He told him the names of the parts and then how to position it. Legolas was so cool. He did not even get upset when Harry yelled encouragements or got excited and went to the end every time to see where the arrow hit. Legolas might have been his new best friend. He looked older than Estel but he was so much nicer.

"Legolas how long you here?" Harry asked

"A few weeks perhaps we will have to leave before late fall if we are to make it home before snow falls."

"Hmmm? Will you be here when I have my pony?"

"Perhaps, Lord Elrond said you bandages will come off in less than a week."

"Yeah, I not allowed to run. I run fast."

"Do you now?"

"I faster, Dudley and Dudley friends. I hide good too. And sneaky."

"Sneaky, What do you mean by that Harry?"

Harry realized what he almost told. He wasn't sure that he wanted his new friend to know he had snuck food, where he used to be. He also did not any one to know about using magic on his Uncle. That was really sneaky. But Legolas was looking at him and got down to one knee. His bow was leaning against his side. Harry didn't think he would get away with not answering.

"I hide good, Dudley look for me. I go to place he look at, before he find me." Legolas had a grown up look. Harry thought, he knew Harry did something else but, then seemed to change his mind.

"That is sneaky and a way to put off a searcher."

Deciding to change the subject was the best thing "I want a brown pony, black hair."

"Ahh, would you join me in the stables, I did not check my mount yesterday, and would do it now. You could show me you favorite color horses."

"Yes! I like Horse. A black one, like apples and horse hug me. He left."

The next day was similar only this time Celeborn took him out of the city to the river. Harry pointed out all the animals, so he wouldn't miss them. And told him about the steam at Findel's house and the frogs. Then he told him about his tree that needs a tree house to be perfect. He also told about the bear prints. It took a while for that to come across as he did not know the words, he ended up drawing the foot print in the sand.

Near lunch time Lord Celeborn asked if Lady Galadrien could join them for lunch. How could Harry say "no". It was his wife. So of course she could. She was there and he wished he wasn't. But he didn't say it out loud. He wasn't sure what to say to her. So he kept quiet and let the grownups talk. He wasn't going to give her a chance to domagic on him again. After lunch she said it was wonderful company and hoped to do it again. Harry hoped she with her scary eyes would stop looking so close.

"Yes sure, umm I have to go to Erestor." He left as fast as he could. He missed her sigh, and her husband reaching for her hand.

King Thranduil wasn't as much fun. He seemed to be determined Harry would not touch the ground. He carried him through the halls. He asked Harry to show him all of his favorite places. Harry finally saw a chance. Now how to do it? So Harry showed him the Library and the Kitchen and the Family room, where he and Gorfindel went to be with Elrond family, every night. Then he showed the King his room, he also showed him his mommies treasures. King Thranduil said those were the best kind of treasures, ones that belonged to family. It was getting close to lunch so he had the king go to the sword room, it was his last chance to see the picture.

King Thranduil had been warned of Harry's mischievous nature. He saw the look on his face. Prepared for any trick he could come up with. He was surprised when he was shown all sort of innocent places and where a child would enjoy spending time. Entering the armory he was sure was to be first was last, surprisingly. He had been at ease when Harry asked him pick him up again and see the picture in the far corner. Harry was so excited, closer to it then he had ever been. Then a hand was put over his eyes and he was carried out. Oh well, Harry was sure he could find a chair some where.

Glorfindel came and got him the next day. Glorfindel told him stories, and let Harry tell a few of his. He really like to Alibaba and the Forty Thieves story, but Harry had to tell him it was made up. Glorfindel said maybe, maybe not, it was a good story. Then told him about an man who had to retrieve some tree jewels from a bad person if he wanted to marry a different Kings daughter. It was lots of fun to sit with his elf and not have to do any thing. Harry asked him if he ever watched the clouds, and showed him how to look for the pictures. They stayed all day in Elrond garden doing nothing.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o

"We have all spent time with the child, We now must decide what will become of him." Elrond opened the meeting on the fifth day.

"What is there to decide, I saw on the first day he whom the child would be with. I know everyone here, is also aware. No, Lord Elrond the question is will he be welcome in the other realms and what will become of him where he reaches his majority." King Thenisd

"Glorfindel, will you accept raising Elcalad as your own? " Lady Galadriel asked.

"Of course, Elcalad will always be welcome in my home, for all the years of his life" not that he any plans other wise.

"His life, will be as an elf. Immortal, unless he expires from wounds. Like the stars in the sky bringing beauty till they fall."

"I will welcome him to my home all the years of his life." GLorfindel stated again. That however was welcome news, his little Elcalad would be his ion for eternity. No one would harm him ever.

"With King Thranduil permission I would have him visit Mirkwood. Not at this time. I would have him a few years older and taller. I would not bring a child there now."

"I would have him visit Lothlorien, Outsiders are not welcome, but he will be raised as an elf and he is not Human." Celeborn stated.

"Dear, husband I would have you welcome Estel also, his future is great. Let him come when he becomes a man. I would have him not be closed minded as other men."

So the council had decided Harry would live in Rivendell till he came of age, and be welcome in the other woods.

Authors note : _I am in need of a beta_. This story will be over soon and the next arch is coming. All the luck Harry had at Hogworts, Middle Earth style.


	10. Chapter 10

A _**huge**_ thanks to AnimeIceFox for Beta-ing

Disclaimer: Not mine still

Chapter 10

Elcalad, as he was called by several elves that morning, was ready for his bandages to come off. He could almost taste the freedom. He couldn't decide where to go first, the stables, the archery field, or the armory, as he found out the room was called. He might be able to get a chair in order to see that picture that no one was willing to show him. Or he could paddle in the stream at Findel's house.

"Ready Elcalad, I will support you." Findel said. Was he ready? What sort of question was that! He was ready weeks ago.

"Yes, can we look for a pony now?" It was met with a laugh from Elrond who was examining his legs one last time.

"Not yet, your legs will be weak for a time. I however will be looking for the right pony for you, starting today. I would like to speak with you this afternoon." Harry couldn't think that was important because they talked all the time.

"Yes, Yes I want to go." Glorfindel decided that Elcalad would not settle for awhile and to bring up his new living arrangements after he had got over his excitement. Elrond thought his friend had never looked more content and happy.

His bandages were removed and he swung his legs back and forth over and over. He could tell they were good and stood up. He was able to stand for about ten seconds, till they felt like jelly and started to slide.

"No!" Harry cried when he was on his bottom. But his Findel sat down and held him close. He wanted to go on an adventure. There was so much to see and trees to climb.

"Hush. As you were told, it will take time for your full strength to be regained. Let's try again. Use the crutches this time for support." So he did and he started going again, his legs could hold him up now. Harry thought maybe tomorrow he would be running again.

"Let us go break our fast with our guest. I am sure they would love to see you walking on your own."

So Harry let him carry him one more time. But put him on the floor before opening the door.

"I can go now." Harry was so excited he may not be running but everyone would not think him a baby anymore. He would even impress Estel. Then the doors were open and Harry made it to his seat, climbed up, and was met with smiles from everyone.

"You are walking already Elcalad, I can see you will be training to be a warrior very soon" Elladan said.

"Yes and I am going to climb trees."

Harry did not stop all morning he was going everywhere and nowhere. He showed the kitchen elves and was given a pastry for doing it by himself. The archers were also impressed and had him bring back the arrows at the other end of the field. Erestor had him use one crutch and carry his papers and quills to the patio for their writing lessons, that took three trips but he did it.

By lunch his legs were achy and he wanted a nap. He wouldn't tell Estel that, he was invited to watch the fish, and Estel rarely ever wanted to spend time with him. So they went to the fish pond, Harry pointed out all the graceful fish, making their way to the middle of the bridge. He was leaning out to point at the green colored butterfly, the same color as his marble, when his legs gave out. It started as a little shake then a big shake and then he fell right in.

_Splash!_

He was over his head and he couldn't get his legs to kick anymore. He was going to die. He tried to get up, when he felt a hand grab his shirt and pull him to the surface.

He coughed and coughed. He couldn't help it, he cried. Estel was as wet as he was, rocking him back and forth saying he was sorry. But at that point he did not care, he wanted his Findel. He ended up in the Halls of Healing, again. Harry was getting right sick of the place. Elrond came in and looked him over before saying that no new damage was done, turning his attention to drying the boys off. He had stopped crying but he could still feel the jitters. Glorfindel ran into the room, collected Elcalad on to his lap, holding him close, and he couldn't help it. He started crying again, his sniffles eased off after awhile to an occasional whimper.

"I stand by my statement, this child will be mischievous." Elrond told Glorfindel. Estel sat watching Ecalad doze lightly in Glorfindel's lap, the guilt shining in his eyes.

"I am so sorry Lord Glorfindel. I did not realize his legs were ready to fall under him." He truly did look guilty.

"No harm done, he just took a fright. I do not blame you for not knowing what to look for. You have no training in the healing arts."

Estel was an intelligent and serious boy. He was not a trickster no matter how his brothers attempted to encourage him. He found joy in knowledge and peace. He found laughter in the small things in life. And Estel knew that danger was out there, how could he not want to help? How could a man call himself a man, if he did not lend his strength to others?

"Ada I should learn to heal. If I am with the rangers I cannot trust that a healer will be there. What if my comrade was to fall, I should be able to give aid to them when they need it. I would be at fault for that death, if I had a chance to learn what would save a life and squandered it."

"Estel, my ion, that is a mark of a true leader. I am proud of your choice today." Elrond said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"The wisdom of ancient kings, Estel" was Glorfindel's comment.

O0o0o0o0o

"But I need to climb a tree today!" Harry protested when he was told he needed to rest. Everyone was gathered in the Fire Hall for quiet time before bed, and to tell Elcalad of his new circumstance.

The King looked at Legolas and said, "This seems so familiar to me."

Harry wondered what seemed familiar but ignored it. The trees were more important. He had his goals and he needed to do everything on his list. Every parent in the room thought back to their elfling's exploits. Elrond just looked at his sons and wondered how long this good behavior would last.

Celeborn could tell this argument could go on for hours. He needed no powers in order to foresee all logic would be lost on Harry. "We all wanted to tell you what we have decided in regards to your future."

'That didn't sound good.' Harry thought, losing all interest in trees.

"Do we have too? I mean, I want to go bed now." Harry got up and half way out of the room when Erestor caught him, and put him back in his seat.

"Harry, if you do not like what has been decided tell us and we can perhaps find a better fit for you. Peace Elcalad."

King Thranduil thought he would go first, he had the least connection to him. "It has been decided that you will remain in Rivendell. I will make a room ready for you to visit when you are older."

"You will be welcomed in Lothlorien to stay, should your wanderings direct you there." Celeborn said.

That was a relief. He thought they were going to kick him out, now that his legs were getting better. But if he could stay here and visit that meant they wanted him around for a while.

"Now about your guardian, we feel that you shall stay with Lord Glorfidel" Lord Elrond added.

"YES!" He couldn't believe it he was going to stay with his favorite elf. Then the thought 'did he really want him?' intruded into his mind. The Dursleys didn't and he wouldn't stay with someone that didn't want him. _Ever_. So he looked at Findel, noticing that he looked alright with it. "You want me?"

"Yes, I do. You shall live in my home. I shall care for you till you reach your adulthood and I will be there for you always." That was alright then. His favorite elf wanted him, _just him_.

"Why Elcalad?" He noticed that he was called that several time today. It was alright but he wanted to know why.

"Elcalad shall be your elf name, as your foster father I gave it to you. You shall also keep you name Harry for such times when you are amongst the race of men."

He had to think about that. Elcalad didn't sound to girly and he would have and elf name like everyone else. He would stay with his favorite elf and then visit the other place. Actually this was really good.

"Yes." Then realizing he had nothing to worry about ever. "Can we climb now?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He was in his new bed, it was tall with long poles at both end. Findel told him come winter they would hang curtains on them. And he still needed a few more furnishings in the room. A fireplace would be added once they built his study downstairs. His window looked right out on the garden and he could almost hear the water rushing by. The willow tree still needed a swing but he, Elcalad, couldn't be happier.

0o0o0o0o

Two weeks later he hated everyone and everything. He still didn't have his pony and all the chairs were moved out of the armory. Estel was going on an overnight campout with Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan. Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and King Thranduil had left yesterday. Lady Galadriel said she would be looking forward to showing him her tree house, he thought he could wait to see that.

"I hate you. You will get eaten by a bear. And then you be sorry you left me here." Harry shouted at the four as they were leaving. He allowed his legs to carry him as fast as possible away for Elrond's house and back home. His new Ada came in a few minute later and told him they would not get eaten by a bear. Elcalad pretended not to hear him, he still wanted to go.

"Come Elcalad I have something for you and when they come back after the hunt, I know that they will be jealous." That got his attention. There were a lot of things he wasn't allowed to do. He wasn't allowed to touch the swords or be at the end of the archery field, even if he couldn't see from the start line. He wasn't allowed to go in the stables by himself. He wasn't allowed to bring chairs in to the armory. So what could he do without them?

It turned out he was going to climb the tree with Glorfindel and pick the perfect place to build a tree house.

The End….

His first trip out of the Valley. Not that he gets far.

Authors notes:

I have a few more ideas for next time, his adventures growing up. At this time, Harry will not be going to Hogwarts. He's, well dead, in that world and he is no longer a horcrux. The war of the rings Did Not happen till 3018, 3019 it is now summer of 2946. He arrived in late Spring.

Hero worship. If you know kids they can develop this in moments. The grown up does one thing, and he thinks it's great then that is all she wrote. Also, his grabbing on to Glorfindel is based on when people have a traumatic "something" occur they often attach to a person they can see protecting them and not causing harm. Kidnapping, Server injuries, you name it. I figure that he might not develop it with the twins, because he was too sick and hurt to realize what was going on. Glorfindel was with him when he woke the second time. He was also the first to see his magic and not wig out.

Incase your curious I loosely based Harry after my children. My little girl cried when she was told she could not go into the pool for two weeks after getting her cast off. My little boy when he had his leg cast off and we were back into the ER for a sprained ankle the other side, he got falling out of a tree the same day. He was 9. My son when he was six, got caught in a tree and had to have the fire dept get him down.

His speech I copied the best I could, after my mile a minute mouth girl when she was three. I figured he was learning a new language it would be the same.

_Kookyfaun3_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: not mine, Rowling and Tolkien called dibs first

Huge thanks to AnimeIceFox with out her you would be seeing more misspellings. AnimeIceFox to her we own thanks that Glorfindel's horse is not named Horse.

His first Trip

"This is going to be wonderful! I am going on a trip to the foot of the mountains and you have to stay here." Elcalad told Estel after his lesson with Erestor. They were both heading to their next set of lessons; Estel to the Halls of Healing and Elcalad to the practice field for a lesson on swords.

Elcalad had been in Imladris for two years now. He was no longer the fearful boy he used to be. Now, He stood straight and proud, as well as looking for mischief wherever he could. Hiding up in trees and waiting for unsuspecting elves to walk by, and tossing buckets of water on them. He still felt his best was when he put a duck in the bath house. The duck then ran the halls of the Last Homely House, elves running into each other attempting to catch it, acting very un-elfish. The best part was Elladan and Elrohir got the blame! Apparently, they had performed the same trick three hundred years ago.

He had doubled in height and now reached his Ada's hip instead of his knee. Black hair, with hints of blue when in the sunlight, hung around his chin and, often to the annoyance of Erestor, in his eyes. Green eyes, that rarely shed tears anymore, sparkled with laughter.

"I hope you have fun. And do not let any bears eat you, or you will feel very bad about leaving me here." Estel replied.

"I was just a little child! Will you just forget that?" Elcalad asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

Estel looked at the ceiling as if in deep contemplation. "No, Ada still tells me to watch out for bears quite often. Did you know that the patrols have been warning each other of bears for the last two years?"

"No, they have not. Stop trying to make me upset! Or I shall tell Lord Elrond that you were the one to pour honey on his seat when the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien were here last fall."

"I did no such thing." Estel looked quickly around the hall, checking to see if they were out of ear shot from any adult.

"I know, but that is not what I will tell him." Elcalad then quickly took off. He knew better than to stick around after getting the better of him. Estel wasn't known for being subtle, he would just toss him in the fish pond or stuff mud down his tunic.

The day was perfect. There was a clean cool breeze that was sweeping its way through the valley. Spring had settled in and with it, bright new flowers were blooming everywhere around the city. Elcalad spent several weeks within the tree grooves and gardens. He was playing in Elrond's garden, and dropped his green marble in a water bucket. He had been running over every weed he could find when the head gardener had told him to get out of his favorite tree. So to get back at the other, Elcalad was making the weeds grow.

The roses that were watered with his marble enhanced water had blossomed quicker and with brighter colors. When asked about it he explained the marble magic, he didn't think anyone knew about his trick, but he spent the next two weeks helping to prepare water for all the new plants, including the fruit trees.

So he was ready for an adventure. Glorfindel was going to teach him about tracks and different plants that grew in the wild and what he could eat. It was going to be exciting! He also might catch his own dinner from the Bruinen River they were going to camp beside. It was going to be him, his Ada, Pyxis, who was a handsome golden steed, and Marvin, his pony. He did want to name is pony Hermes, but decided to save it for his big horse he would get one day.

Marvin was the best pony ever! He came whenever Elcalad called him and he never ran too fast. Running fast on Pyxis was fine as long he was with his Ada, otherwise it was too scary, not that he would ever tell Estel that. Marvin would kneel down so Elcalad could brush his back. He also taught him to count to ten, and dance. Marvin would pick his front feet up one at a time, step backward, to the side, spin in a circle, and then bow. The stable hands also liked how he taught Marvin to 'go' in one side of his stall, Elcalad taught him that when he mucked it out for a week as punishment. It was not his fault Thaunthala wouldn't live up to his name, a pine tree being taken out by a pine cone who would have thought.

They were going out for three days, it would be his first outing from Rivendell since his arrival two years ago. Not that he cared much. Estel went out every season, or Elladan and Elrohir would leave for weeks at a time and for various different reasons, sometimes to patrol, hunt, or even just to get some silence. Even Erestor left to patrol for two weeks last winter, something Elrond said he had not seen in five hundred years. Glorfindel seemed to be the only person to find that funny. He still could not see how it was his fault. Estel and him were just bored stuck inside and decided to play the 'Why' game. The point of the game is to have someone yell, not go and kill stuff. Perhaps he should have told Erestor the rules, first one to laugh or yell looses.

Upon reaching a small field outside the training fields he saw Culnámo. Elcalad trained by two elves Culnámo, and Erestor. Culnámo was working with him on everything from how to hide to ride a horse. Erestor taught him the lore and history of Middle Earth.

"Well met Culnámo. I am leaving for three days tomorrow. Did you know?" Elcalad wanted to make sure everyone knew he was growing up and no longer a baby. He was not little, even if he faced the hips of the elves.

"Everyone is aware that you will be leaving on your first trip in the morn. It is such a happy day…. for you. It is a happy day for you."

"I know, we are going to fish and look for tracks."

"Wonderful. Now collect your weapon and we will practice foot movement."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was well before the sun was up and the silence in the house was quieter than normal. His tree house was hidden among the branches of the willow tree with the birds still sleeping in their nests. The only sound to be heard was crickets and the occasional toad croaking by the river. All inhabitants of Rivendell were fast asleep in their beds, all except one small boy.

Elcalad had everything ready. His pack was by the door with his marbles that worked, in a small pouch that he had made, instead of taking the whole bag. His sturdy clothes, as Glorfindel called them, were on. While his heavy cloak hung by the door. He just had to wait for Ada to come down. Going to the pantry he pulled out a few early berries he picked, bread, and cheese and placed them on the table, water on the stove, logs and branches inside so Glorfindel could start the fire. He then got everything out for porridge. His Ada still had not come down. Did he forget?

So Elcalad crept back up stairs, opening his Ada's door and peeked in. He was still in bed, so he crept up to the side of the bed and poked him in the arm. Still nothing, maybe he didn't poke him hard enough. Climbing up onto the bed, he poked him in the ribs. He still didn't wake up.

"Ada, it's time to go! You promised we would leave first thing in the morning. I have everything ready and breakfast on the table. Come on, get up!" still nothing from the older man. "Fine, then I will eat and you can sleep. But you promised..." As he wiggled out of bed to do just that and arm snuck out and grabbed him.

"My ion, you did not start the fire did you?"

"No Ada."

"Good, then just lay here with me. It is not sun up therefore it is still night, so rest a bit more."

He lay there for a bit, as still as he could. Then he wondered if his pony was ready for an adventure too, he bet his pony was ready to go. But when he started to fidget, he felt a hand come up to his brow and rub the sides of his eyes.

"Cheater." his Ada knew that made him sleepy, but maybe he could take just a little nap.

When next he awoke, the sun was coming up over the Homely House and Elrond's whole family, including Erestor, were there to see them off. Lord Elrond was speaking to Glorfindel, as Elcalad finished brushing his pony. The blanket was next. He checked it again for splinters and debris, he did not want Marvin to be uncomfortable. Then he turned to the saddle, which was harder. But with some pushing and shoving, he did it. The straps were the hardest part; he could not reach them without climbing under. So he decided to wait.

"I see you are saddling Marvin, Elcalad." Elrohir said coming up to the side.

"I have to learn to do it myself. A warrior must take care of all that is around him. And an elf's steed can save his life in battle, so one must love their steed as one would a brother in arms." Elcalad told him.

Elrohir reached under the pony and caught the strap, passing it to Elcalad so he could fasten it. "Did one from Rohan pass through Rivendell that I have no knowledge of?"

"No, but that sounded good right? I just thought it up! And you do have to love your horse. I know Marvin is the smartest pony ever."

"Every elf in Imladris is aware of Marvin's tricks." Elladan came up on the other side and pulled the cinch strap a little tighter.

Getting his bridle off the peg he put it on and let Elladan fix it in place. Elladan and Elrohir always looked out for him and tried to teach him all that they could. Whenever they came back they told him stories, or helped him play tricks, they were always fun to be with. Not like Estel, he is far too serious, Ranger this and Ranger that or you are going to be caught. He did however help with his studies when they got too hard.

"Elcalad there has been a change in plans. We will be going not to the foot of the Misty Mountains. We shall follow the Bruinen River to the plains," Elrond had said a band of goblins had reported a mpment ago moving through the area of the mountains. The Lord was sending elves out to drive them away. If not for Elcalad, Glorfindel would have no fear in going in that direction. The Last Bridge would be going though Trollshaw, better steer away from all dangers with his Elcalad by his side. He was still to small and innocent to understand or face the creatures of darkness.

"Oh can I still fish?" That was the important part. There were sure to be tracks anywhere and as long as he camped he had no care as to where. He looked up to Pyxis. Yes, his fishing gear was still on his Ada's horse, Marvin was carrying all the rest of his stuff.

"We will have to be more careful as the currents are swifter. But as long as we take caution, I see nothing to impair your fishing."

"That is alright then."

They were soon off. Green leaves sprinkled the trees, while robins and sparrows took to singing. Taking one last look back the other way, he could see the Misty Mountains reaching up into the sky. It had clouds dancing between its peaks and he mildly thought about how if he could get to the High Pass, over the mountains he would reach Mirkwood where Legolas lived. That is what he would do when he was ten. Legolas had come back last summer to play then with him, before camping with Estel. They had returned laughing with a deer. When he asked to go, he was told that he could not until he was at least taller than a hobbit.

Marvin was trotting along in the wake of Pyxis, swinging his tail back and forth in an attempt to ward off flies. The day was peaceful, Glorfindel looking back every once in awhile and little Elcalad looking every which way. His training sword was strapped to his hip, no one able to convince him to leave it behind, as everyone else carried swords when journeying out of the Valley. Glorfindel had not felt so at peace in such a long time. He was still head of the guards, leading him to training and practicing every day, scheduling patrols, gathering intelligence from the outside world. And yet he felt more at peace with childish chatter, then he had listening to the water trickle on quiet nights for the past couple hundred years.

Being brought back from the Halls of Mandos, he had thought he had found his calling, to help beat back the encroaching darkness. Now he knew it was to raise this little Mia. If he found limitless joy and laughter while raising him, well that was all the better.

The trail ended as they traveled along, spotting the perfect place to set up camp, a small groove of trees that was situated off the eastern side of the river. The river bent to the west, leaving a quiet spot on the fast moving stream, perfect for watering their mounts. The fact that Imladris was only a three hour easy ride away had nothing to do with choosing this site.

"Elcalad we will camp here."

Elcalad quickly jumped off Marvin. Gathered his reigns and moving to the stream, knowing that you always take care of your horse as soon as possible.

"Ada, can I go swimming?" He peered in the water. It wasn't deep, he could definitely do it. "Oh, look at that big fish!"

Going up to his son's side, he looked to see if swimming would be apart of their agenda. Perhaps if he stayed close to the edge and didn't attempt to go out to far. There were also a few good size fish suitable for dinner. Several plants to gather for flavor, plenty to keep a busy mind happy.

The moon had risen over the mountains when the father and son sat reviewing all they learned that day, enjoying the fire that crackled merrily.

"The flower with the red petals is good for poisons, not for flavoring food. The small plant that looks like a tiny pine tree, but has soft leaves is good on fish."

"Yes and what tracks did we see today?"

"I saw a deer and a fox, by the river's edge."

"Good job, now what is the difference between a horse's tracks and a deer's?"

"Deer have toes and a horse's hooves are shaped like the quarter moon."

"Very good, now rest, we will go explore more tomorrow." Placing Elcalad in his bed roll he sang the first song he had ever sung to him. It was a safe method to get him to fall asleep, no matter how excited he was. Once he was sure he was finally asleep, he decided to take one more look around. Wolf prints about two days past were spied. Not close enough to worry him, nor did it look like it stayed in this area very long.

Finally secure with the knowledge that he had nothing to worry about. He returned to camp and allowed himself to lightly doze. He did not count on the goblins on the other side of Rivendell to make it through the mountains and around to the side where they had made camp.

Author's note:

Thaunthala means Stalwart Pine. Hope you enjoy Elcalad's next adventure.


	12. Chapter 12

2/2

I must put a disclaimer here, so I will

**I didn't do it and you can't prove it.**

**What I mean is I own nothing.**

Ten second delay

"My lord all but a few goblins were dispatched. The ones that fled made way to the Misty Mountains." Coamenel relayed the band was larger than they thought and while they had no deaths two elves had received severe wounds.

Elrond took this to be good news. Goblins were showing up more and more each passing year, not enough to be a threat but enough to bear close watching.

"See to your people. You have done well this night. If you are willing attempt to track the goblins see where they go. If you can not follow them, send word the Lord Glorfindel that the threat is unaccounted for."

The horrified face that went across Coamenel, he could completely sympathize with. Their little mia could be quite vengeful if he felt slighted. It did not help that Glorfindel found much of his antic amusing, only punishing him if was caught in the act. "It will teach him to hide well. He can not defend himself, concealment will be his only defense for a time yet." he and others had been told. The guards just learned to watch more.

"Yes, my Lord I will track the goblins with great earnests. I will send Thaunthala in the morning with word."

"Has he forgiven Elcalad for the pine cone yet?" not that he would ever tell Thaunthala, seeing him slip on a pine cone and into a water trough was amusing.

"No, but to have fewer elves on his list is better. I do not want to be within his sights if he is set on mischief." He paused for a moment then in an overly respectable voice stated "My lord when Elcalad reaches his manhood I ask to be sent very, very far away, if every all your sons and he are in Rivendell together."

That had become a great concern; would Rivendell have any inhabitants left when all four were grown.

0o0o0o0o0oo0

Night was almost over. The five surviving goblins fled to the mountains then turning on their leader that lead them into the elves boarders. "Easy pickin's he said. Lookie he'd said. Two elvies' wont that be a meal. There were twelve of us before." Blogin grumbled.

"It was two elves he just missed the other three. We lucky we got out." another goblin replied.

"Who care bout dat' I am still hungry fresh elf would have been good." The third replied. Then pointed toward the river. A shine had caught his eye.

"Is you seeing what I seeing" Blogin asked.

"One sleeping elfy, fives us, means lots of meat. This time we can't be killed." The stealth of a goblin was not very great, but they managed to sneak to the edge of the valley. Then began their charge before the elf noticed them or so they thought.

Now normally fighting one elf wouldn't be to hard from five goblins. But this elf was a high elf well know for his fighting skills. He was also not allowing himself complete rest. He heard them coming as soon as they started to charge. He had his sword in his had before truly registering the intruders charging camp. Never before had the true terror the balrog seeming less frightening than a band this small. Beheading the first and removing the arm of the next when two more attacked head on.

Elcalad woke to clanging metal and screams. His ada was fighting monsters. Smaller than Glorfindel but there was two attacking at the same time. He grabbed his training sword, when he saw a third sneaking up from behind. Standing up and charging he whacked as hard as he could into the knee of the monster. It turned, no damage had been done but distracting him from his ada. The monster raised it sword above its head.

Pyxis trumpeted and charged the golbin standing over him. Attacking knocking the goblins down and away from him. The horse rear and kicked. Blogin was on the ground getting away from the horse demon. "Easy meal they say" he thought to him self trying to grab his curved sword off the ground. The other forgot to count the horses as a threat as goblins were know for eating them when they could.

Glorfindel took slice in his arm momentarily distracted when he heard his ion scream.

"Run, Run Elcalad!" Glorfindel yelled. Moving as quickly as he could Elcalad made it to Marvin clambered up and took off. Not fast enough to get away. The monster that had its' arm cut off saw an easy meal, went that direction, tackling Elcalad off his pony into the river as it flowed south. Marvin feeling his rider fall reared and raised his sturdy legs in the air. Connecting however it could taking hits small and large cuts on his legs till the monster fell with one kick to the stomach.

All the goblins had been killed, his arm was a trifling matter. Nothing a few stitches and elfish healing would not reverse in a matter of days. Pyxis was fighting the goblin attempting to retrieve his sword behind him. Glorfindel he beheading it, calmly. After soothing Pyxis he took a quick look only the injured goblin was unaccounted for. Till he saw rider less Marvin dancing on him. Front leg, front leg, spin, rear, slamming his hooves down on the obvious corpse, over and over.

The five were taken care of easily. He thought all would be well, he just had to find Elcalad from wherever he hid himself. Going to the pony to look he saw the signs of the pony sliding at the river and no sign of his son anywhere.

0o0o0o0o

He couldn't get out, the river kept grabbing him, flinging him in circles. Try as he might he could not reach shore. It was all he could do to keep his head out. Magic he thought, he hadn't used magic that wasn't his marbles in a long time but he needed to get out and get to his ada. He tried to picture it like the tornado in the attic so long ago. He tried to see himself on shore. Going under again trying to fight the current dragging him, he felt magic building. Then a pop and he was on shore.

Catching his breath he saw the river but he was on the wrong side, and he was all by himself. 'Well, I took care of myself before. I just have to follow the river. I can't swim it but I will see my ada soon. I just have to keep walking.' He never noticed that not only was he on the wrong side he was much closer to Rivendell, Glorfindel was many miles the opposite way.

0o0o0o0

He couldn't find him. There was no sign he was anywhere but in the river. The current stronger than he was. He knew how his son slashed in the little steam off the back of the house. However, he was not a proficient swimmer. Going to the horses he found Marvin was going to be fine with attention. His horse sustained few injuries, nothing to slow him down. As the sun rose over the horizon and morning bringing in a new day, this should have been a peaceful moment. Elcalad could be anywhere, lost, confused or hurt, he could not acknowledge any other alternative.

Gathering his pack and weapons. His bow and quiver, secured on his back. He went to Pyxis whispered in his ear "Go, go quickly." Then arranging his saddle and bridle to mark his direction. Marvin he set him on also in the direction home. He could count on help being sent when his horse arrived with in a few hours and caught up.

He was going to follow the current.

0o0o0o0oo0o

"My lord, Pyxis has returned without a rider. Marvin soon followed he has wounds, and appears to have been under attack." was said by a stable hand entering the hall. He clearly upset.

He had just sent Thaunthala with word that a portion of the goblin band was unaccounted for. After much grumbling and promise to cut down every pine tree in Rivendell he left. Elrond also knew that little Elcalad would also be upset over his trip being cut short and felt sympathy for the messenger. This news makes him wish he had sent word during the night.

Looking to his sons he indicated his consent and they were going. He had no doubt they would follow Glorfindel to find out the reason, for such an unnerving sign. Why would he send his horse, back unless he was unable to return himself.

O0o0o0o

Elcalad was getting tired he had been attacked by monsters and flung into the river. Now he was running away from the river. He was going to get lost and never find his ada ever again.

He had bent over the edge to get a drink when a huge dog came out growling. He knew it wasn't a real monster just a wolf, but it seemed like one. He could see the ford ahead that meant he would be near Rivendell and the elves would save him. He ran and ran, he just had to make it to the trees. Then dog leapt before he could get there and bite his arm. He screamed and kicked and hit. It wouldn't let go. Then it did, it felt like a lightning bolt came out of his hand where it connected. The wolf whimpered and staggered the other way.

'Got to get to the trees just get to the trees.' It was all he could think about. He had to get there, the elves lived in the trees they would fix his arm and then he could go home. He was done with adventures.

He made it he was in the trees, but he couldn't see any elves. Maybe if he climbed the trees, the monster wouldn't find him. So that is what he did. By the time he was up his arm was bleeding badly removing his tunic he wrapped and got it tied.

The wind was started to creep up and cool the afternoon air. He could tell a storm was going to coming. He decided that this was the best place to wait. The monsters couldn't get him and Ada was the best sword wielder in all Imadlris he would be alright. If his ada did not find him then he would wait for a patrol and then they would find his ada. He made his decision and waited and waited and waited.

Afternoon came and left, no sign of the dog, or monster which was good, but there was no sign of elves. Now what, he asked himself. He was not ready for this. Estel was right he was too small, not that he would ever tell him that. Late afternoon came and still no elves. Now he was hungry, tired and getting wet. The storm opened up, and more than that he was getting very mad.

0o0o0o0o

Glorfindel had followed the river for two mile. There was no way his Elcalad could survive this far. When he heard horse coming up from behind. Elladon and Elrohir, this sight would have lifted his spirit hours ago. Now, he knew he was just looking for a body and not a little boy.

"Are you well Glorfindel" Elladon asked before dismounting.

"I am unharmed, the goblins were little more than an inconvenience to dispatch."

"Where is Elcalad?" Elrohir asked

Tears made and attempt to fall. Baring down, he breath, to controlling himself. He would not morn till he found Elcalad.

"I know not. A goblin" spiting the name with more hatred then they ever heard "had attacked him as he fled, the pony killed him. But I… I can not find him. He fell into the river I have seen no sign he made it out on this side or that he crawled out on the other."

It was worse than they thought. "Hope my friend, remember how he arrived, there maybe no sign, we know not how his magic works, do not despair yet. Thaunthala comes behind us, I will have him ride back, and send a send search party to look on the other side." Elladon rode back the way he came.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

I would like to thank **Aracil** for telling me I had been using the wrong word in the story. It is not 'mia' the word should be "MAIA" or "Maiar" I will be going back soon and rewriting the first several chapters if anyone wants to beta let me know!

**Trolls**

"I smell something to eat." This was not what Elcalad wanted to hear. He was learning common speech and the first time he heard outside of lessons did not sound very good to him. Night time had set in and he was still up a tree. He also was hungry, so if there was any food to be smelled he would have smelt it before now. That meant the smeller was smelling food that would not be appealing to him. The voice also did not sound very elf like.

He turned as best he could from his perch and just on the other side was an out cropping of boulders and big monster, he thought it might be a troll. He knew there was a forest on the other side of the fords where trolls some times lived. Which meant he was in the wrong trees and the elves wouldn't have found him anyway. What food did this thing smell, then he decided he did not want to know.

He climbed down as quietly as he could, there was no way he was going to be asking directions from this thing. He was only a little bit in the forest. If he could go about a mile or so the way he came in then he would find the ford again and just follow the path.

He made it he was on the ground, the thing was still sniffing but as long as it did not find him, that was alright. Slowly, slowly, he backed up. Then he ran into a rock. That was alright the monster still did not seem to know where he was. Then his cape caught on a branch, but that was alright he told himself. Looking behide him it wasn't a branch it was big fat gray craggy finger. This was far from alright.

He was being pulled up chocking on the cape as it lifted him in the air.

"You smelled food, but I caught it. Its to small for much. Your gonna' have to eat mutton. I think I will stew this."

"Eh now," The smeller said "ho' bout we mix it with mutton there be enough for both of us"

'Not good' was all he could think. As he tried to pull himself up a bit to breath. Unfortunately he was getting dizzy and was choking then the world went black.

0o0o0o0o0o

Coming to he realized he was in a cave. Now that he thought about it, they were defiantly trolls. Erestor told a story of how a wizard had got the trolls distracted all night then they turned to stone when caught in the day light. How that thought was going to help him he had no idea. First thing he needed to do was get untied. 'What to do?' Unfortunately being eight he also saw a stone that felt like it had potential to be a marble, like his Harry stone or pink stone, not the glass ones that didn't feel like magic till he figured them out. 'Not now' he berated himself.

Wiggling a little to the left he felt the knots, they were actually poorly done. It seemed as if he had just wrapped him up and then expected the weight to hold him down; it was working. If he had his marbles, wait he did! They were still in the little pouch tied to his breeches.

"Stupid" he told himself, he could make the ropes weightless. Get them off and blind the monsters with his light or make him chase fake food, if they were as stupid as he was told.

"Little bite size boy say me stupid."

"No, I said…. you will stew me good."

The troll sat back rubbed his behind. His craggy face smiled or he thought it did. Then went right back to rubbing his stick together. "Howey makes good stew, you make good stew too. You're too small for roasting."

"I know where to get more food. Make a large stew." If it worked for the other wizard it was worth a try.

"No, your try to trick Howey. Just like Bart, he would have taken my meal. So I pounded him. Now stop talk'n I wanna eat soon. Most of da' wood is wet and won't light" Well so much for that. So he wiggled a little more, got the marble bag in his hand.

'Just a little more. Yes' he internally cheered. Soon the ropes were light enough to lift. 'Now how to get out with out him noticing?' he thought.

'I should have made the troll get out of the cave first.' So let the ropes get heavy, again, pulled the light marble out and pictured a cow a brown with white spots. He had that cow walk back and forth across the cave entrance five times, Howey just kept on with his braches. So he had the cow come in, still the troll kept trying to light the fire.

"Mooo" Elcalad went, the troll did look up at that, and he had the light cow run out.

"A cow! Just the thing." He put down the sticks he was rubbing and chased the cow.

"Now the ropes." he whispered "just a little more, got it." He was standing up. The ropes were on the ground. He went back and pick up the rock that caught his attention. 'Might as well get something out of this' he thought, it was a small crystal. Putting in his bag and he was out. He expected to hear the troll running. But instead he was outside the cave, arguing with the first troll.

"Where's my cow?" pushing the other troll.

'Oh no' he whispered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

All day they had searched still no sign of him. All day they followed the river bed. The storm had started, night began to crawl up. Five goblins, something that should have giving him no trouble handling. He feared not death, not a balrog, nor the Nazgul. The Witch King, would not pass him. He was defeated by a river.

"Glorfindel, Lord Glorfindel. I have something. Word has reached us." Elladan whom had been working as a currier for the western bank called. Hope, so briefly flared, before he smothered it.

"What is it?" Glorfindel walked back to the bank so they could talk over the river as elves they could with little trouble.

"Near the Ford, a foot print Elcalad's size appeared out of no where, the party is following them. He must have left before we arrived." Elladan told him.

The first good news. He made it out of the river. Now to find him. He prayed they could find him before the storm washed away, all his tracks.

"Hold there I will ride with you" He jumped into the river and swam to him. It would have taken far too long to ride back and every moment counted. Night was beginning to darken, the moon was just a small sliver in the sky.

The tracks were not good he thought upon arrival. The elves would not have made it here before he was gone. The next sign was grimmer three miles closer to Rivendell, a dead wolf, it fur on his face singed and the ground around him torn up, it appeared to have had shaken and dug in. Blood and small pieces of flesh were in his mouth, the night showed it was Elcalad's, it could only be his skin.

"Burn it when the rain stops." Glorfindel order the elf standing guard over it. About ten feet away was the attack sight. Grass was torn, there was no blood to seen, as the rain had washed it away. Then he reached to elves standing on the edge of Trollshaw Forest. Elcalad must have been confused to go in there. The only option was to stand guard any small sign could be missed or damaged inadvertently. The forest was dark and the moon gave to little light for them to make an attempt.

In the morning with light, he and any that choose could follow him would enter then.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It worked the first time, keeping back a little so he wouldn't see him he made the cow and put it behind the first troll. 'Howey look around' he thought.

"Your mad. I caught the little food. So you took my cow"

"I ain't got no cow" Bart pushed back, Howey stumbled back shacking the rocks that made the cave. 'Not good' He needed them to move so he could get out, stupid trolls. What good were the Marbles he had if he couldn't do anything with them. Finally frustrated he put the cow where it couldn't be missed, in the first's pocket.

"Bart you got a cow in your pocket" Howey said.

"How dat get there?" He looked befuddled at the cow that mysteriously appeared. "It don't look like a cow I ever saw?"

Howey ignored the question and jumped on the Bart with such force that ground rumbled. They were still in front of the exit. He pushed the cow over Bart's head just out of reach of Howey and had it walk away. Howey gave up pounding on the other troll and started chancing the cow he kept just out of reach.

Then Bart jumped on Howey's back and they were fighting again. But it was enough, he crept out and followed Howey's track backwards. He followed the tracks while the moon was little and gave hardly enough light, trolls foot prints were large and hard to miss. He also knew that if trolls didn't leave huge tracks he would have been in major trouble. He was making good time getting away from the trolls. His luck was about to run out.

He began to slip and slid on wet pine needles, right down a hill. This place had hills everywhere, now he was sore, bruised, wet, hungry, tired and lost. While Howey made easy tracks to follow but it seemed as if in some places he walked around in a circle. It had to be really early or really late, at this point he did not care. All that mattered to him was Howey and the other troll would be finding a place to sleep soon.

Climbing back up he thought of how Howey caught him on the edge of the forest so all he had to do was get back to his tree and then follow his own tracks out. That was if there were any tracks. The rain had stopped at some point he had not even noticed. He had concentrated on not loosing his footing, which had not work so well. He looked down the ravine he had been in, lucky it had rather smooth sides so he had been nothing more than bruised. It did have the problem of having few hand holds and took longer to climb out than he wished.

His ada would be so proud of him. He got away from the trolls and fought a wolf, if he did not have magic he would be dead, but that was alright. Ada said everyone has their own skills, and to use every skill you have. He was ready to move on when he heard the troll coming. 'Where to go' he asked himself looking for a place to hide. If he went down again he did not have much space to move, the troll might be able to knock over any tree he could climb. "There" he said to himself. A tiny crevice about ten feet up between several boulders stacked on top of each other, there was no way Howey could get his fat fingers in.

He climbed up and began to wiggling in, when he saw not only Howey run past but Bart also. They were going to mess up his tracks. He had to stop them. Even as stupid as they were they had to figure out the cow was fake. 'Me, they won't stop until they get me,' he thought.

He made his light look like him. Put it behind them, the way they come from.

"Howey you can't catch me!" He yelled watching he made sure they saw it, then ran it away.

"I get you now!" Howey turn around and so did his friend. "Ain't got time cook now. I'm gonna kill you first and save you for tomorrow" They cased his light. He peeked out he had to make sure they stayed after it. If they caught him, now he would be dead in one bite. He made light him dance around between the two and they kept reaching over to grab it. Slamming into each other, steping on each others toes, shoving one another other out of the way. Just as they came close he would disappear and reappear. He did this for hours it felt like, he lost concentration for a moment and Bart stepped on the light.

"You squished my dinner." Howey protested "Well, I was gonna smash him anyway. I think I might share a small morsel"

"Good I'm hungry too." He lifted his foot and it was gone. Blinking they both started kicking up the needles looking for him. He saw the moment Howey got mad. His face srunched up his hand balled at his side.

"You squished him gone." and they began fighting, again.

Trees fell over. Sliding down the ravine hitting each other with rocks. Elcalad had never seen a fight like it and never wanted to again. Then it stopped, they stooped fighting so abruptly it startled him. He looked up he had made it. The sun was braking through the trees and they were stone just like Erestor said.

He relaxed a little to soon creeping further out of his crevice he slipped on a moss covered rock. Hitting his head he laid there he felt as if he had spent this entire trip falling on something and decided he was to tired to track without getting more lost so he crawled back in to take a nap.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Glofindel heard the sounds of trolls fighting in the woods and imagined his boy listening and afraid. This was supposed to be pleasant trip just outside the boarders. They went the opposite way of any threat, but a few goblins and a few seconds too late and now his boy was lost and they were waiting for day break. Twenty elves had arrived during the night when it was clear where Elcalad was, all were well armed. Even Thaunthala was ready to retrieve him without hesitation. Little Elcalad was a well loved child for all of his trouble.

Then it sound stopped echoing to them as the sun was breaking over the mountains in the east. Glorfindel looked at his elves, not a single indicated any reluctance of going in. As one they turned and followed last track they had, all others had been washed a way they could only hope that the trees coved some and left a clue.

"Lord Glorfindel he climbed this tree." After about an hour of searching.

"My lord he was backing up." another called.

"He was taken by a troll." was said by a third in a despondent voice.

The rain did not wash away his tunic pieces torn off up a tree or blood, from where he hide to get dry. The rain did not hide troll tracks.

"Then we follow trolls we find them and we kill them. He will be recovered or avenged." Again they followed. It was too much to hope for a fourth miracle for him to survive. Trolls were stupid, powerful creatures. They have killed braver men and men trained in survival. His little ion had such a small chance. Three hours they followed, when they came upon trolls frozen for all time locked in battle. One sitting on the other, ready to smash his fist into the bottom one.

"Ada you found me!" was said above their heads "I was thinking that I would have to start looking for you." He had woken to the voices in the distance.

Looking up there was his little Elcalad alive and relatively whole. A few bruises and scratches, with arm needed tending but alive. Holding his arms up, his son slid to him. They held each other close for a time and everyone turn away to give them a moment of privacy.

"Thank you all, Thank you for helping me find Elcalad." He looked back to his son "Will you be telling us the story on the way home. I trust it to be quite a tale."

"Oh, the one on top is Howey and the other is Bart. Howey wanted to eat me. Oh and I found a rock that wants to be a marble. Did you know that trolls are very stupid?"

So they went home both content.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Never ever again. I am going to never allow him to venture out. He nearly drowned, then bitten by a wolf, chased in to Trollshaw, tricked the trolls for hours. Then took a nap because he was to tired to walk. No, I will not allow him to ever leave."

Elrond watch his long time friend pace his office more agitated than he had ever seen. He usual calm demeanor washed away by parental concern. Looking at his advisor he could see Erestor was hard pressed not to smile, he however could sympathize.

"Then do you care to know what he said to Estel? Well, I will inform you! Estel came to check on him in the hall after you left. Elcalad told Estel 'forget the bears, it is the troll behind you that you have to watch out for.'

The end of this tale.

Where to next?

Authors note:

I am looking for a **_Beta or two._** Someone not afraid to tell me I am an idiot.! (it's not hard my kids do it all the time)

To all those that have reviewed THANK YOU. But most of all thank you for the constructive critics! This is my first story, it really helps. Those who took the time to pointed out flaws are great! To those that just said good job those are nice to hear and make me smile.

Elcalad will be going by the name Harry later in the story, it is just his elf name. He will be growing up little each story skipping 3 years or ten or whatever. Hmmm I don't know about any one else but if I did one chapter a year that would be boring. 3018 is the war of the Ring it is now spring 2949.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not mine I stole the toys in kindergarten too.

Riding with Estel

There was no way no way on all of Arda would he do it. They could plead, beg, threaten it was not going to happen, ever. He had been here for three years. His life turned upside down, inside out, there was nothing that could make him accept this torture. His ada told him it was part of becoming a man. 'You must accept responsibility for things that you would rather not have.'

"Son, it is just for the afternoon. You act as if I were sending you to muck the stables with your bare hands. Will you not reconsider?"

"Can I muck the stables?" he asked. Anything would be better than what was coming.

"No, you may not. Rarely are dwarves in the valley. I would like to greet them first before they meet others."

"Wait, do you think maybe the dwarves will take him. They work with metals and stone? Perhaps they could even help him with his magic?"

"No, they will not be taking him"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am sure that the dwarves will not be taking Elcalad with them."

"What if the wardens chipped in and paid them to?"

"Estel, I am asking you to take Elcalad out for the afternoon, a few hours. Glorfindel was called away to the south and Erestor will be with me. How hard can it be? I could ask another to do it, but I am asking you."

It would turn out to be much harder then he thought.

Estel took little Elcalad to the far west of the valley. Elcalad was now nine years old and loved his pony. He decided that it would be easiest to keep him occupied and out of trouble was with horses. So his horse and another horse named Léasere. He was told he had been retired and had a sweet temperament a good beginning mount. He had a picnic packed and plans to be back by sunset. If that did not prove to be enough to keep him occupied he had bows and a quiver full for him to practice with.

Everyone in Rivendell knew Elcalad would never be a good bowman. He tried so hard but his eyes were weak. He still would not conceive defeat.

"I can shot into a swam and hit something, as long as they are charging and not shooting back I will be fine." He declared. No one had the heart to tell him how unlikely that was to be. In fact one memorable shot, missed the target; sailed over the hedge; hit a rock breaking the shaft; the arrow continued to fly and skewered a fish. Even that did not stop him. "I got something that time" was all he said. He just happened to ignore that the fish was already dead, cooked and on the way to be served.

They were heading out then five miles away from any inhabitants that Elcalad could disturb. Estel could only hope that Elcalad kept his pranks to himself. It turned out he could, five miles of quiet. He looked back at the bane of his existence. The boy just smiled, another mile still silent. Estel found himself looking back again to make sure he was even there. He was smiling at him. Another mile and he was just a bit disturbed, Elcalad was never quiet, he always had something to say.

Finally he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What is wrong with you?" Estel snapped.

"Why, nothing. Lord Elrond asked me to be on my best behavior and do exactly what you said today."

"Good, but why are you not asking questions or doing anything?"

"You seemed to be having fun going silently. You could have told me you wanted conversation. However, I decided not to ask. Actually, it was more fun watching you trying to figure it out." He was told.

"So you were entertaining yourself by not bothering me?" It was ludicrous only Elcalad could do something like that.

"Yes, I think that is what I will do to the guards next. I will walk past them and smile and then do nothing for a week." Actually that was a brilliant plan. He never went a week with out doing something to someone, it would drive them mad.

The only one safe was Erestor. Elcalad acted as if Erestor was brilliant, and only pranked him once, his second winter there. If anyone had know the truth, they may have found that more entertaining. He left Erestor alone because when he got annoyed and left to kill things, Elcalad was just a itsy bitsy bit afraid of him.

Finally further than he meant to go. Elcalad was distracting when he wasn't trying to be. He got off tethered his horse and Elcalad got down from Marvin.

"This is what we will do today. This is Léasere he is no longer ridden out, do to his age. He is gentle and we will begin to get you used to horses rather than a pony."

"What's wrong with Marvin? He the best animal in all of Rivendell. How many others poo in a corner of their stalls or dance?"

"Nothing is wrong with Marvin, I just thought you would like to ride a horse instead." He told him.

He looked at the horse then at Marvin. He walked back to his pony and stroked his nose. "Do you mind Marvin?" He asked.

Marvin was a weird animal, he always seemed to understand his boy and the boy him. Nodding his head then pushing him in the back to the big horse. Marvin knew that he had nothing to worry about, that horse didn't do the tricks he did. No other pony had been acknowledge for killing a goblin.

He walked back to the large mount and was helped to scuttle on. It was the same basically, as riding his pony only he was much taller and much faster. He was finally given a chance to try it out on his own. They were going around in circles and truly it was a bit boring for himself and Léasere. By late afternoon, Estel decided enough was enough and to have lunch.

"Thank you for my lesson. Now I know how to go in a circle. Do you think we can give it a trot after lunch, we could try a square this time."

"Why must you say thing like that? Do you receive joy out of driving people crazy?" Estel really wanted to know. They had been at this for years. Estel was too serious so Elcalad made jokes. Elcalad made jokes and Estel tried to make him more serious.

"If you must know it is more habit than anything. I was also told that wizard are often forgiven for being a little crazy, so why not start young and not wait till I am old? By the time I start to travel everyone will have heard of the monster of Rivendell. Do not think I have not hear any of the other things I am called, well ahead of time. Then everyone will be more forgiving, having been warned. See?" The fact that he said this as fact was a bit concerning.

"So all this, is so you can prank the rest of Arada and get away with it?"

"Yes." He the went back to lunch ignoring Estel's prayers for the future people, the innocents that will be broken.

After that revealing conversation he decided to allow Elcalad a bow and let him practice. He had promised the whole day of watching the child.

Elcalad lined up his shot and let it fly. He hit it for once, the arrow lodged into the bottom left corner of the target. He tried again this time he shot and missed the tree altogether. The next shot missed but hit the cord slicing it in two. The whole target spun around the arrow downward at a speed. The rope swung down, with the nail still attached. The nail to hit a rock and made a spark, thus setting fire to the pine needles causing Léasere to race off, north away from Rivendell.

"Did you just really do that? Either that was the worst shot ever made or the best shot, do to damage." Estel told him after they stamped the fire out.

"I would take the best shot, imagine if that went in the middle of a swarm?" He was told. They were both a bit worse for the wear. Soot marks and ash decorated their boots.

"Come, we must catch Léasere before he gets too far. If we head back soon we will be home for supper. I told Lord Elrond we would stay at your home because it is closer to the side we left on." Estel told him.

"Do you not mean, you told Lord Elrond you would take me to my home so he did not have to worry about me corrupting the dwarves at least until tomorrow?"

"Yes." Estels lips puckered. He puzzled about the child as he often did. He was both harmless and destructive all in one. Seemingly innocent actions always going into out of proportion mayhem, in such a small package.

Two hours later the beast was still at large. Their shadows were getting longer, it was time to head in. Turning back the way the way they came he realized that the plains had no marking to give directions and the sun too low in the sky to follow. The moon was dark rising. Estel could not help looking at Elcalad and returned to his previous mussing about mayhem and destruction that seemed to follow him.

Setting up camp where they were, would be the only option. They were weary and out of food. Elcalad was by Marvin petting and praising his bravery. That even Estel horse had stepped back from the flame a bit and had to be settled. Marvin got closer and pulled him away. For one of the few times, he knew that Elcalad was right. His pony was braver than most horses.

It was dawn before they knew it and they were going to try one more time to find that horse. Estel knew they were out in the middle of nowhere, more specifically they were in the middle of Rhudaur. A land that was mostly uninhabited only a few rangers came this way. Rivendell was just southeast of them. It only took an hour to find him. It seemed as if he just found a small pool of water and choose to wait.

Deciding that it was to much to expect that he would follow nicely, he was going to ride Léasere back. Elcalad was holding the his horse and Marvin was dancing again. The pony was always being silly or showing off, 'just like his master.' Estel thought.

"Are you sure you don't want me to ride him?" Elcalad asked.

"No, he might become upset again, and you are not trained nor strong enough to calm him."

"I have a marble that might help. It is.."

He was cut off "No. We have had a good trip so far. I do not think that performing any magic would be wise." He knew it had been a small lie to tell. He how ever did not want to encourage any action he could make. A fire and run away horse was enough for him.

"But, it only.."

"No." Estel said one more time. Setting his heals into Léasere sides, he reared and up Estel went and over; into the small pool behind him. Pushing up he sat there and looked at the beast. Léasere was calm again and grazing as if he had not sent Estel into the water.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." Now he was wet and nothing could be blamed on anyone but himself. Clambering our of the water he got back on to horse clicked his tongue. A few hours and he was ready to kill this beast. He walked into a bushes, stopped to graze on wild flowers and other times refused to move. He reared when a rabbit that jumped up from the grass. It seemed to him that the animals were taking after Elcalad to drive him insane.

They were only a short distance from Rivendell boarders. Back to where they started the misadventure. Deciding to take a break he got off and went back to the groove that Elcalad had started a fire at. He wondered if perhaps he could convince Lord Elrond to take the boy out, he would never again be asked to take on such a dangerous task again.

Elcalad got down from Marvin and was walking around looking for the arrow he lost yesterday. It was there he found her. She was a beautiful red fox, with an arrow in her side she was very much dead. Out of the den came a small gray ball. He was so tiny, a little fox. Looking a bit closer he saw that he was now turning a little brown in places. He knew than what he had to do, he had killed his mother it was only right that he take him home.

"Shhh, come here little kit." He looked around to see if he could find anything he would eat. He saw a small berry bush where he went to pick a few. Getting back down on his knees, he held them out then took out the marble that he used to calm Uncle Vernon and Léasere.

After a moment of cooing the kit came up and took the berries. He was at least eating. He went back to the mother. While looking closely at her she didn't seem to be making milk. He would have to see what they could do at home.

"Come, I only meant for a short break. Now let us be on." Estel called to him.

"Just a moment!" he called back. "Come here inside my shirt then we will put you in the saddle bag. I bet you would like to sleep there. He wiggled the little kit down his tunic where he settled and was soon sleeping.

He went back to Estel he was standing with the three mounts. Léasere was stamping and tossing his head.

"Are you sure you do not want me to ride him or use my magic he seems to be getting fidgety."

"If he is fidgety, then assuredly you should not ride." He was not going to be shown up by a little boy. Elcalad had fewer problems yesterday, and he wondered why he had the misfortune of this.

On they went across the river flowing out of the mountains to west that flowed around Rivendell. The kit in the saddle bag on Marvin decided to peak out of the bag, up went the Léasere and down went Estel. Back into the bag the kit hid again.

Estel came up sputtering. Mud was dripping from his hair and his tunic shirt was torn. He just sat there, in the shallows, water swirling around him. Eighteen years and he never meet a horse so badly behaved. He was old and retired, Léasere should have not be doing any of these things. Estel decided he was going to walk. Elcalad also joined him on the ground.

"Are you sure you don't want my marble."

"No. I do not want you marble."

They were only and hour from home, he would be damned if he gave up now. He should have, he crossed the river at a shallow part and then walked for a time. Elcalad decided to see if Marvin wanted to dance, so that is just what set Léasere off again. On his first rear in the routine, horse decided to rear also, pulling his rains out of Estel's hand. Stepping on his foot when he went down.

Red faced grumbling under his breath Estel was ready to scream. He was bruised, scratched, wet and muddy. His toes were throbbing his palm was bearing burns. It was just a small trip his ada told him. Just a short trip with one little boy 'how much trouble could he be?'

'I will tell Lord Elrond just how much trouble he can be.' he thought to himself.

"Are you sure you don't want me to ride him?" He looked over, there he was trouble with the face of a sweet boy.

"Fine! You win! You did not upset him yesterday. Lets see what happens."

Elcalad clambered on to Léasere. Pulled his yellow marble out and placed it in his pocket. Léasere calmed and made no move of unseat him.

"That yellow marble, were you using it yesterday?" He could not help but ask. He knew it was a bad idea, he was not sure if he wanted the answer yet he was powerless to stop himself.

"Yes, I did not know how this horse would be and it always makes me happy or calm. I put it in my pocket, seems Léasere likes it too."

Not a single bit of it was Elcalad fault. He had tried to tell him, and he ignored the warnings and offer of aid. He was ready to go back to Rivendell and soak in a hot bath. He also had a brief thought of drowning himself while he was at it.

They made it to the stables by late afternoon. The stable master joined them with a large smile on his face and completely ignoring their unkempt appearance. He had been with the boy, not much needed to be said on that front. "Estel how are you? Oh you have Léasere out. Why would you take him?" He did ask.

"I was told he was retired and very easy mount." Estel told him with a weariness he felt down to his bones.

"Yes, he is one of the sweets horses here. However, he rears and become skittish, nasty run in with goblins and fire last winter." His name made a lot of sense now, Foolish. The stable mater took Léasere away and they started to groom their own. Estel was laying the last stroke, when he looked for Elcalad, he was over by 'that horse' petting his nose. Telling him to stop being such a silly creature.

Glorfindel sat on the front steeps going over reports waiting for the boys. He however did not expect them to arrive as they did. Estel was filthy his tunic torn and mud was dried in his hair. He even had a minor limp. Elcalad by contrast was fresh and smiling.

"Oh, good evening Ada, how was your trip?" he said

"I am well. Are you two alright? Estel what happened? Are you hurt?"

The scream that came out was smothered a bit between clenched teeth. He then turn and walked away.

"Oh he will be fine. He just mad Foolish behaves for me." Elcalad chirped.

The kit ran away two weeks later. After tearing apart Elcalad's room snacking on his leather boots. In general causing Elcalad to be highly disturbed. Estel just sat back and watched it thinking to himself it was good to see Elcalad get a bit of his own.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer and all that stuff. Yeah! I'm broke enough said.

A Trip to Mirkwood.

"We made it see ada nothing happened. I did not find goblins, orc, or wargs. The trip was fine!"

"Trolls! There were mountain trolls. And what did you do?"

"I really don't like trolls. How was I to know they would react like that?"

"Trolls, I can not believe you?"

"I can't fight and you know it! I do not wield a sword anymore. I am banned from the archery fields. I have to just be creative."

"Creative! You had them diving off the side of the mountain!"

"It seem like a fine thing in the moment."

Thranduil looked at the door. He had planned to welcome his guess into his home, as any good king. His guest however seemed to have other ideas. They seemed content to bicker amongst themselves.

"I told you to keep quiet. I told you to not draw attention to your self, to not act rashly. What do you do? You light up the camp and blinding your guides, alerting anyone watching our location, and…"

"How was I to know my magic was going to act like that? There is something wrong in Rivendell. I haven't been able to create any new marbles. I have not expanded on any thing that I used to do. The first time I use it outside the valley it just popped! It's is the valley I swear! I just wanted a small light. Cillin tripped over the ropes. I thought elves were supposed to be graceful?"

"Whom was the one that tied the ropes in the first place?"

King Thranduil for the life of him was having trouble understanding the conversation, perhaps argument would be better to call it, going on the others side of the door. Glorfindel sounded as if he was foaming at the mouth. Elcalad sounded far too much like a cantankerous toddler than a nine year old boy.

His own child slipped into the throne room. The two out side seemed to have no end of fight in them.

"I am almost afraid to ask. My son tell me does anyone need a healer?"

"No one is in need of a healer, my king." Legolas replied then giving his father a bow.

"Will they be arguing very long?"

"From what I understand the trip was fairly mild, with Elcalad." Legolas replied

"That was not even close to my fault. How was I to know they eagle was that cranky…"

Perhaps thinking having a young half controlled wizard visit might not be the best idea he ever had. Trolls and eagles, he had handled on occasions, yet not both in a two week period. If he was hearing correctly he did not have control over himself hardly at all. He attempted to give respect to Glorfindel to handle this yet there were some parts of the conversation that would attract the most deaf of men, let alone and elf.

"Asking Grimbeorn if he was a good bear or a man-eater is completely you fault."

"You know I am afraid of bears. You know I always have been. You told me Beorn speaks with bears and turns into one. Not that they are kin!"

Looking at his son and the fact that he was nearly chortling he knew it was bad. Yet he had to know, how much damage could one small person be. He had heard from the letters and envois that he full of mischief, what he was hearing was bordering on an invasion.

"Will you please tell me before they come in?" He was resigned that the small peace they had might soon come to and end.

"My King, This trip had been exciting this much I can say. None of it was truly his fault at least no more than an innocent mistakes exasperated. I knew we were going to have a time of it before we even left the valley." Legolas got himself a glass of wine and sat getting comfortable as if for a long conversation.

0o0o0o0o0

"He managed to evade, two hill trolls an entire night? Surly you jest." Legolas asked.

"Nay, we speak true. If you wish us to prove it come to Trollshaw and see. One sit upon the other locked in battle frozen into stone." Elladon said.

"The only reason that the elves here have not written it into song if fear of Lord Glorfindel. He becomes very perturbed over mention of that night." Elrohir put in.

He came with several elves from Mirkwood to escort Lord Glorfindel and his charge for the summer back to his home. It had been several years since the War of Five armies. The wargs and orcs had been nearly decimated at this time and the King had thought it fairly safe. They had patrols planned to keep the path clear for their arriving guests. The child was nine and should be well trained on a horse in order to make the journey in relative comfort.

The child in question had been hiding much of the day. Brief glimpses were all that he had seen of him. Estel had been stalking the halls with plans to do said child bodily harm. That fact that his hair was purple as a berry might have had something to do with it.

"Elcalad, is not the sweet child I meet last time is he?" The twins laughed. It must have been his imagination, that a chill seeped into his bones.

"Oh, he is very sweet. Clumsy, but sweet."

He heard the storming of Estel coming from behind. "Sweet? That child is not sweet! He is not even a true boy! He is the embodiment of mischief and strife. I shall send into the void when I get my hands on him."

"I think he was going to hide in the study under the protection of Erestor and his tomes for the evening." Elladan said.

"The study you say?" Estel with his purple locks stalked off in that direction.

"Come Legolas, we do not want to miss this." He wasn't sure witch one was pushing him in the back, after Estel, yet he did not object.

"He always has an escape planned." Elrohir supplied.

The study door was ajar as they came to it. Raised voices reached the three of them quite well.

"This is my fault?" Estel cried

"Well yes. I told you I planned to make soap for the trip while we were in the still room." Elcalad said, as if it was confusing to him why Estel was so upset.

"Soap does not change a person purple!" Estel cried.

They came into the room Elcalad was standing in front of the open terrace doors. Estel was slowly stalking him. Elcalad had his arms raised in a placating gesture.

"I must have been hungry when I made it. I might have mixed up elderberry for sandalwood."

"It was in my jar. Do explain that to me. Your jar was still on the self." He was with in feet of him. His face was nearly as purple as his hair.

He smiled just a tiny bit. "Oops." Then out the door he went. Sprinting over the terrace, vaulting across the baluster; under the hedge and into the garden.

"The fish pond or mud this time?" One of the two asked.

"Defiantly this fish pond. I saw him setting up a trip wire." the other replied.

Another voice rang out. "Watch were you are going! Estel stop this at once. Elcalad let go of my garments, I am not something to hide behind." The three of them followed to the newest commotion. They were just at the pond Erestor standing in the middle as they other danced around him. At some point the trip wire caught Estel ankles down he went into the direction of the pond. Erestor in front of him getting the push. Elcalad dropped to the ground behind Erestor knees.

The slash that resulted caused the two of them to freeze. Estel looked at Elcalad, Elcalad looked at him, they seemed to be of the same mind at the moment and the two of them took themselves off. Erestor pushed himself out of the pond with all the dignity of a wet cat. The twins and he froze like a rabbit before a stoat.

"I think that was enough fun for the evening." Erestor said as he walked past the three wide eyed watchers. He boots sloshing as he went inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo

"That was when I knew it would be an enjoyable trip. The child was unquestionable creative." Legolas told his father.

"Did you by chance see the trolls?" He asked. The hope that it was an exaggeration, he knew it was in vain.

"Yes, I saw them the next day. I will have to draw you a picture."

"While, this is good to know he can think and protect himself. This does not explain the arguing in the hall."

"No, yet I wanted you to understand, that he is very creative. Such a child is bound to allow his curiosity to get the better of him at points. I was given some warning the following morning just as we were about to leave."

0o0o0o0o

"Where are your herbs and bandages? I want each of you to have full supplies with you at all times." Legolas had joined Lord Elrond and Glorfindel in the study to go over a last few demands Glorfindel was making.

"Glorfindel do you not think that raiding the stores as you have done is not enough?" Elrond asked. He had been trying to calm him for the last week. A lord of his standing should not be so openly upset.

"Lord Elrond, I have every faith that we will find some calamity in which to find the need for bandages. If this was not by request of a King we would not be leaving.

"That child can hardly see. He can not use a sword. The last time he tried to swing one he nearly decapitated a statue. He fell into a pond in the middle of winter because the snow on the ground looked the same as the snow on the ice." Glorfindel paced the room. Turned to face his long time friend. "Do you think I have enough bandages?"

Lord Elrond simply nodded and replied "I will see to each medical bags myself." Legolas really could not see any point in joining the conversation. If it brought peace to them he would hold his tongue.

0o0o0o0

By this time King Thranduil retook his seat and pored himself some wine. He looked at the decanter. Wondering if he needed to have a new shipment brought in. They had not even made it out on the trail according to his son.

"Could you please just tell me?" He could feel a headache coming.

0o0o0o0o

It was cold and chilly up on the pass. The night had fallen quickly over them. They had made the trip more than half way, by tomorrow they would be at the foot of the mountains and would be scaling the dales on the way down.

"Now, do you believe me?" Elcalad asked. "I told you everything would be well. I followed all you instructions not to cause a disturbance. I have not play with my magic. I have not fallen over the side of the ravine. See, ada I may not see well, yet I do have a speck of caution."

"Yes, I am glad of it. Do not think that I am encouraging any tricks, yet tell me this, you have not even seemed to be tempted to have fun with any." Glorfindel asked while seated at the fire, Elcalad was at his right, wolfing down his dinner.

"It isn't the correct time for things like that." He looked up with a look he saw quite often during his first meeting, as if they were odd. "We are on a narrow path someone could get hurt. Do you really think I would do something after you told me about the creatures here?"

Glorfindel actually seemed to be a bit guilty looking. Elcalad mumbled under his breath "I am thinking of things for when we get to settlement." Glorfindel seemed to relax very much with the comment of impending trouble.

They finally settled down for rest. Elcalad had been tying and retying a rope into a mess of knots wrapping it around himself and laughing for some unknown reason. The rope after a time no longer resembled a rope so much as a tangle of weeds. When he finally laid it down at his feet, a branch tucked into one end and wedged into a rock.

Elcalad sleeping closest to the mountain wall. Glorfindel at his side. The rest to the troop were passing glances between each other. Each wondering why the threat of trouble was relaxing for Glorfindel, and each giggle while not upsetting, was peculiar to the others in the company, seemed to settle him more.

As with all trips outside their own land it was bound to have surprises in store. In the middle of the night a rumbling came across the opposite side of the ravine. The everyone was alerted to the sound and woke, all but Elcalad.

"What is the disturbance?" Legolas asked.

"Three trolls across the way." He was told. They had no way to fight them at a distance. They watched and waited assembling themselves to flee if the attention was giving their group. The creatures had seemed to be happy tossing boulders at each other and not at them. It wasn't but a few moments that Elcalad woke when one of the creatures began laughing at his fellow.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Hush." he was told. "Trolls are on the other side."

"I hate trolls." He replied with venom in his voice. He got up and took out several marbles from his bag placing them in his pocket. He started to roll up his bedding as the others were.

"Ai!" Legolas was not sure whom called out but someone tumbled on to the ground.

Elcalad out for fright from the dark and threat of trolls acted on instinct he pulled out his light, flooding the area brightly. Every shadow was dispersed with the flood. They turning their gaze away from it. Legolas draped an arm across his face, it was brighter than the noon day sun. Silence soon reconvened, the trolls stopped their play.

The light was lowered a few moments later, to the glow of a single candle. "Sorry, this was all I meant to do." Cinill was caught in the tangle of ropes his foot locked into it. As he pulled it did not follow his leg, as it's end was caught up into a rock.

"Ha ha" a troll called out. Stones began to rain down on them from across the valley. Half blinded as they were they attempted to lodge themselves close to the mountain wall. Elcalad seemed to be with out fear or acting out of anger. Raised the light slowly this time. The elves with their eyes adjusting watched him place it on a rock in front of him and stand his hands extended as claws. Rising up across the mountain wall a huge shadow appeared.

Trolls not the most intelligent creatures ran from the from the shadow tripping over themselves in haste to get away from another larger than themselves. One stepped on the other pushing him down. Elcalad jumped in place, sweeping his arms out as if to pick them up. They soon found them selves jumping away from the perceived threat, over the side of the cliff down into the ravine.

0o0o0oo0o

King Thranduil looked at his son. Had this not involved a wizard he would never have believed him. Had this tale not held the fearlessness of a child he would have called it impossible. Yet it did included each, so he merely drank deeper from his cup.

"The Eagle I believe was the next problem you encountered."

Legolas unfortunately did not ease his worries by succumbing to laughter.

0o0o0o0o

No one was talking to him. They would occasionally give him mystified looks. On their downward journey. His ada told him they would speak of it when they reached the bottom. He did not have his marbles as they had been taken from him the night before.

It was midday when the saw the eagle flying over head. Legolas felt necessary to warn their guests least they become eagle food. "Mind what you say. The eagles are like many on this side of the mountains, easily offended and quite fierce. Least you be carrier away to the aerie."

"He must be close because I can see him. Therefore he can't be that big. Why do you think he could carry us away? Is it perhaps stronger than it looks?" Had it been any other time it might have been innocent. Yet the eagle having been looking for the shadow creature from the night before felt need to assert himself. Down he swooped over their party with his claws extended. He flew around them crying out in a high voice. Before landing on a rock.

"I take back what I said." Elcalad looked at the bird with fascination. "Are you sure he does not want to eat us he looks a bit hungry to me?" this time he at least whispered.

The eagle fluttered his wings. Causing enough of a wind to throw dirt up from the ground. "Mind your tongue child least I snack on you as a pigeon on a worm." The eagle replied.

He looked over the travelers with a powerful eye. Finally focusing on Logeolas and Glorfindel. As they placed themselves in front of Elcalad. "I am in search of a new threat. A creature of shadow and light rose from these mountains in the night. We watched it chase three mountains trolls off the mountain were their bodies were found broken. Is it friend of foe? The eagles wish to know. I look for this new beast by word of the Wind Lord." He ruffled his feathers again.

"The creature you look for was a figment, a trick of a wizard. Nothing of importance for the Wind Lord to be concerned with." Legolas answered.

"Where might this wizard be that he can answer himself? You have come from the mountains perhaps you know more than you speak!" He spread his wings larger than two horses side by side.

"The ways of wizards are not always clear, would you have us speak and be proven false?" Glorfindel asked.

The eagle closed his wings. It was perhaps the best fib he had ever heard! He spoke not one false word nor had he told the truth.

"Tell me this, the Brown Wizard is in his home with his pets of birds and beasts. Where might I find Gandalf so he may speak for himself?" He asked.

"I could not tell you the comings and going of wizards. I have not the knowledge of his location. Would you please tell him I wish to have him see us in Rivendell if your travels cross his?" Glorfindel asked.

"You speak in half truth. Perhaps another would be more willing to answer my questions." he turned his head looking at he others.

"My ada is not a liar! Don't you call him that!" Elcalad raised his voice from behind the others. He had removed himself from behind protection pushing himself to the front. "He is an Elf Lord and he always tell the truth."

"The little worm claims kinship to Lord Glorfindel? Yet he lacks the wisdom of others. I have spoken once telling you to mind your tongue. As you have much to say, speak now of what I wish to know."

"I am a not a Maiar, but I made the shadow! Or are you too feathered headed to know the difference between a monster and a trick of light!" By the time they pulled their bows the child and Eagle were gone. Up and traveling north.

"He will not harm him as he said he was my kin." Glorfindel said. He spoke not another word simply turn and continued down the mountain. It seemed that they would be making peace with the eagles before they made it too Mirkwood. "Where do they roost Legolas?"

0o0o0o0o

He pour himself another glass of wine. "Feather headed?" He looked once more at the door. He wondered how Rivendell was still standing. Perhaps he should just keep the child isolated inside with guards, and heavy doors. Better yet he could lock himself away in the dungeons.

"The Eagles returned him to the Carrock. I do not know how he does it he is irreverent and yet you can not help but like him. I wish I knew what power he has to wind even the mightiest to him?"

0o0o0o0

"Hey put me down!" He hung from the claws of the eagle as he took him off further and further into the sky. He felt the claws start to loosed from his coat. He reached up and grabbed on to the leg. "I meant on the ground!"

"You would have made it to the ground eventually." he was told. Onward they flew. Past the dales and northward. He decided to keep quiet for the moment. He was clinging to the leg of the bird instead of trusting him not to let go. Why did these things keep happening to him?

They eventually came to a nest perched on a ledge far above the ground. As soon as he was in the nest, the eagle returned to the sky with a laugh. He had absolutely no way down. The rock face was sharp from what he could see, and just how far the ground was he had no clue. He sat there for a time trying to decide which would be worse throwing himself over or becoming eagle food.

The eagle that landed hours later was far larger, than the first. "I am Gwaihir, the young tells me you have far too large a mouth, for such a small mouthful." He was gold in color with a under breast of white and darks spots.

"Would you believe me if I said it was all a misunderstanding?" He could only hope he could talk his way out of this. He never had much ability of talking his way out of things. He usually just looked up under his hair and stuck out his lower lip. If it was really big trouble he would pretended to feel really sorry. However he wasn't sure why the eagle was so mad at him.

"I was told that you are responsible for the shadow that caused the upset in the pass last night. Tell me what happened and then I shall decide your fate."

"I don't think I am supposed to." He did not mean to say so much, but the other eagle had no right to call his ada a liar.

"Ah, then how will you get down, little mouthful?"

"Well I have no idea. I was thinking that if I jumped, perhaps I might grow wings. Or you would feel sorry for me and let me go? That is all the plan I have at the moment."

The bird laughed at him. "For one so small you are bolder than you should be."

"I know. My ada tells me all the time, but well where is the fun in all of that! Besides I am far to small for you to chew on. I am sure I would be very stringy." When in doubt bluff.

0o0o0o

"I am unsure as to most of the conversation that went on between the two of them. We were heading north toward Beorn's houses. With the plans to climb Carrock and send a signal in hopes of having him returned to us. When we arrived Beorn's had a message that he child would be on the rock the following day.

"He stayed the night in the aerie? Why was he not returned before then?" The eagles were not know for interfering in the ways of men. They did not share their aeries with others with out extraordinary circumstances.

"Neither party would talk about it. It is one of the many things that Lord Glorfindel is perturbed about. We do know that he is required to send a signal to the eagles the next time he returns to Mirkwood. They have taken an interest in him and deemed it adequate compensation for disrespect."

0o0o0o0o

"Then Lord Elrond asked why his fish were all blue." Elcalad told the Eagle King. He and the other eagles seemed to be without entertainment for some time. He told a few stories of the comings and going of Rivendell and they laughed. Seemed that all the wizards and elves wanted to talk about was the comings and going of the dark creatures in the area.

He was told that the next time he came, he would make it a point to visit and tell more stories. It was to be his punishment, and he did finally explain that he was a wizard to an extent, but no a maiar after they swore never to speak of it with anyone. Then he had to explain that he could not show them nothing as Lord Glorfindel had taken his marbles. Which resulted in much sulting on his part and laughing at him from the eagels.

0o0o0oo0o

"Good bye little Harry of Rivendell." They took to wing once again. The boy had been delivered to the top of the Carrock midday the following day. They said not a word to the elves waiting atop the stone for him.

He was no worse for the wear, tiered and dirty but hale and whole. He was in good spirits as apposed to Glorfindel whom had been worried the entire time he had been missing.

"Ada do you have anything to drink?" After much questioning and carrying him most of they way down the steps he would tell little of his time with the eagles other than they liked to talk.

"Watch what you say from now on. If you are unsure of edict please do not speak at all. We are entering the lands of Beorn. He is quick to offence."

"Does he not speak with bears and take the skin of one also?" Elcalad asked from Legolas's back.

"He does." Glorfindel told him

"I will be very good. Bears are full of teeth and they are huge. I never like the idea of meeting one. Do you remember the bear print outside Rivendell when we first meet. It was enormous."

"I have told you before that it was a warg print. You have nothing to fear if you are polite as I know you can be." He was tired himself. After fretting the day and night before. He was given room to rest in Beorn's home with the others. He insisted on waiting for the child at the top of the rock over night till he was returned.

Beorn was waiting for the at the end of the ford with his son Grimbeorn in bear form. Both were black haired. Beorn was thick armed and legged. His face covered in bush hair. He was not diminished in size compared to the large black bear at his side.

"Are you sure, the bears will not eat us? That one seems awfully big. He could swallow me whole. Are you really sure we're safe here? Perhaps we should leave. I don't think I could sleep with that bear nearby." Elcalad said.

"Speak no more, least you cause more trouble." The bear opened his mouth and let out a savage roar. Elcalad on his back flinched at the sound.

"He is going to eat us! I know it. Let's go back to the rock, I had better luck with the cranky eagle." They ignored him Legolas pulled him from behind his back and set him on his feet before the two. They all ignored the child saying 'we are all going to die.'

"My son does not indulge in meat, child." Beorn said. He got down on to his knee before him. "What is this I hear of a small bunny arguing with an eagle?"

"He's your child? Are you sure he doesn't want to snack on me?" Elcalad pressed back against Legols's legs getting as far away from the black bear sniffing at him.

"He will not eat meat when presented to him. We do not indulge in the flesh of other animals, not great or small. All whom enter this area respect this rule."

"Are you really sure about your bear?" He had raised a claw paw in his direction, getting his paw with in inches of his cheek. Glorfindel was allowing it, minor enough punishment for the worry he had given him. "Bad bear!" slapping said paw away from his face then darted behind Legolas legs. "That is it! He is playing with his food."

Beorn looked down the bear in question. Having thus been called 'bad' stood still looking at his paw as if he had never seen it before. Beorn however burst into laughter. Walking away from the others the bear following not a moment later. "Come rest today and night be in comfort for I shall keep the 'bad bears' away from tiny morsels. Harry the mighty, indeed."

0o0o0o

There was not enough wine in his stores for the visit. He had more calamity befall him in three short days then he ever had. To call the child of Beorn a bad bear was likely to start another war. Beorn had been a major player during the last war. His thirst for blood of his foes was a terrifying sight to behold.

"Bad bear indeed."

"We had no other problems. Other than the two of them arguing over his future trips. Glorfindel now is convinced that Elcalad should be locked in his room until he is at a minimum of fifty."

_Author notes_:

Not really so much as a story more of a snap shots into his life. I am writing the next arch and with luck it will be up next Saturday. Well that is the goal! Yeah my longest yet!


	16. Chapter 16

**The Nargles did it. They are behind it and all over it. That is the reason this chapter reads like proper English. **

_Disclaimer: how many times must a person say I didn't do it? When they come to sue me, I will take a line from Elcalad, "Would you believe it was all a misunderstanding?_

**Visiting the Hobbits**

"Hobbits! Ada why can I not visit dear Bilbo?" Thirteen-year-old Elcalad asked. He was at a height now that he was not dramatically shorter than everyone, but stood within the average of the men of Bree his age.

"Truthfully, I do not think my poor heart can take another journey with you." His natural reply of, 'you can stay here then', was held in. He had learned many things in the past few years: he could only work him magic at half power in Rivendell; the fires and blinding light he created in Mirkwood, would not been seen at home. Elrond had questioned him extensively over the accident he had there. When he tried to fill a tub only a trickle came out. Elrond did not even try to hold back the relief he felt.

"Lord Glorfindel, I am growing up. I have gone outside Rivendell's protection with you several times, to work on my magic. We had no accidents, nor unaccountable trouble. Those first two were aberrations." He had even planed his argument with large and wonderful words.

"No, we have not taken trips. We have left the protection of Rivendell and come straight back. There was no visiting others, no talking to unknown people or beasts. We left, we did, we returned." Glorfindel stated.

This was a common sight. Elcalad was the only one to ever get away with arguing with Lord Glorfindel. He had grown up in many ways over the period of years; he no longer dumped buckets on people, for example. He no longer tried to use a sword, nor did he use a bow. He went outside to borders to do magic with Glorfindel every full and dark moon. What they did do was a mystery to the elves. Their only clue was patches of burnt grass, trees with out their leaves during summer and flooding on a clear day. They were curious as well as relived to be nowhere near the execution of such destruction.

"Ada, I have not had any problems for many years. I have completed my lessons. I train very hard with Himalin. I just want to visit with Bilbo. Summer time is coming - you know that this is the smith's quieter time and he will have no need of my help."

"How about the gardens? You have spent many long hours within the gardens." Glorfindel knew he was going to allow this trip eventually. Elcalad had been very good. He did not hunt, nor longed to travel as Estel was doing. He was simply spending time learning all the other skills one might have, without the need to fight. He spent many hours in the gardens and fields learning the nature of crops. He was, when a call came, learning to patch and build, but Rivendell did not have much call for such things, save a chicken coop or repairs in the stables. His favourite place, however, was in the forge. It was the one place in Rivendell where he could feel his magic.

"Ada it is no longer planting season. We have many months till it is time to harvest. You know this as well as I."

"Let me think for a time. Go, I am sure the Himalin is waiting for you." Glorfindel sent him on his way, and then went back into the study. Better to think about the orcs reported to be moving south.

"I will leave you to your thoughts." He gave Lord Glorfindel a bow and quickly took off so that he could not cheer, celebrating to soon would be counterproductive. Down he went to the village, properly, and dignified, apart from all but running down the familiar streets.

He had a knack for smelting. He knew just the right moment to move the hot molten metal of the fire and to poor it. He could hear when the metal was at its best - for it sang within him. Balance was another thing he was good at -the tiny details right in front of him he never missed. It was just seeing branches instead of the trees, there was no way he could see the forest.

Making his way to the forge he pulled off his robe and tied up his sleeves then placed a thick, heavy apron over it all. He had several pairs of thick boots; unlike most elves that walked in thin leather soles, he and Himalin wore winter boots nearly all year round.

Himalin was in the workshop going over new plans for a short sword. They were expecting the dwarves to come back sometime soon to the valley and hoped to have a few gifts ready to give them.

"So, my little friend, will you be going to see Bilbo of the stories?" He asked

"It is undecided. Lord Glorfindel asked for time to think it over." He went back to the main forge where he had a sword of his own that needed to be hammered. This would be the first he completed on his own. The time was not right yet – its metal was not resonating properly and it still had a little too much of an echo.

"Which means this will have to be your last project, for you will be leaving soon." He said behind him. He lifted the bellows to the fire and began to raise the temperature. "I do believe it is time to temper it again."

"No, not quite yet." He said in reply.

"Harry, if you were not a wizard I would feel insulted. Tell me again what it is that you judge it by? We Elves have learned to know the colour of the steel to the very shade that is best. I have seen you pull out both too hot and too cold, yet you work with metals as if you have been doing so for years." That was the other odd thing he learned since coming down to the main valley. He was called Harry by the elves, not Elcalad as he was in the Lords House.

"Well, they just sound right. It stops echoing. Is their any other way to explain it? Hmm, like my stones some time sing to me. As if I can feel power or energy. I just can." He had tried on many occasions to explain it, but the right words just did not come.

He waited a few more moments till the sound of the metal came to a single sweet note. Quickly he pulled it from the fire and applied the hammer. He had grown strong in his chest and arms. It was not an easy job working at the forge, and he had spent many hours just practicing lifting the hammers. When it was in the perfect shape, he noted was note incorrect again so he put it back into the fire for reheating.

Over the next few hours he worked alongside Himalin. He kept the floor swept, and carried in coals. He brought in fresh oil and water for cooling. He worked harder here than he ever had practicing on the fields. He also got greater pleasure. When the sun was getting low in the sky, his sword was ready. One final strike as the sun sunk below the horizon, and then he heard it. The perfect sound. So, he submerged it into the water for tempering. He raised it out and the song continued. It was perfect to him, the sound inside him sung. He put it on the embers for slow cooling; he would sharpen it soon.

He was washing up when he noticed his Ada standing at the door. He looked around and saw it was later than he had been planning on staying. He just happened to get lost in his work. It had happened several times over the last two or three years.

"Good evening." Glorfindel pushed himself off the wall. "You are booth blind and deaf when you swing the hammer. Himalin had been calling you for some time." He was worried again, Elcalad saw. You would think that he would stop after a time. He got into a few mishaps and accidents but he had never been really hurt.

"I just get into my work. That is all." Glorfindel simply shook his head.

"How often does he go into trances like this Himalin?" he asked. Himalin shook his head. Elcalad thought they were both nuts but if his Ada said something, while he might argue, he was usually right.

"Well, I could not rightly say my lord. We often work side by side, both of us concentrating on our work. Once I knew he was not likely to be hurt, I have not paid much heed. Harry is a natural with a hammer in his hand. This was the first time I had seen this." He looked at him then. "Harry you were striking the sword for nearly an hour, not truly looking at it. Almost as a skilled musician does not look at his instrument whilst he plays."

How odd, he thought to himself. There was no reply but to shrug his shoulders. He raised his hand to scratch at the back of his neck. He was not in trouble he knew, but what could he say to explain?

Glorfindel simply raised and arm, wrapped it around his shoulder "Come, it is time to go in. You need to bathe." He was led slowly back to their home by the meandering path they had often walked, for the best years of his life.

Three weeks later they were leaving the protection of Rivendell. His Ada was going too far as far as Harry was concerned. Ten elves to escort them to Mirkwood, a land infested by spiders. Now fifteen elves to escort them to Hobbiton. He tried to show just how grown he was, by not saying just how ridiculous it was. All of them were armed and ready to all but go to war. Perhaps if the trip went perfectly, his Ada would let up on the protective detail.

After several days of riding they came to the edge of Trollshaw. He so badly wanted to point out that the worst of the trip had passed - there was not much that could hurt them now, but he wanted to be more mature than that. Besides, he could just hear the lecture that would come if he said such a thing. He would be told of the thieves that wandered Chetwood Forest outside of Bree, as if he had not heard it nearly fifty times before.

They set up camp at the end of Weathertop. He was not to go exploring the hill looking for signs of the rangers. Nor was he allowed to write a note for the Rangers that would came later. Thus far, he was being indulged in his desire to see the Hobbit he had admired as a child, and not much else.

'I will not gloat! I will not gloat' Harry thought to himself. They had made it with no trouble whatsoever. He did not fall off Hermes; he did not find any creatures of the dark. He did not send any elves into any body of water, mud or caused a fall in any way. He and Glorfidel left their guards outside Hobbiton after going around and leaving them near the White Downs.

It would be just he and Glorfindel to have tea with Bilbo. They would leave every evening before dark and return each day for a week. If everything went well they might stay longer and visit the White Towers. He was not allowed to go in, but he was told it was worth seeing. He was going to try to be good.

They came to a small hill. It had a round door with a shiny brass knob in the centre. Many small widows could be seen going around it, as well as a small chimneystack that was sprouting out of the top. He had never seen such an odd house. However he knew that each of the creatures in middle earth lived differently. In the way of children he had accepted the difference as just the way of life on Middle Earth. The dwarves lived in caves; the elves lived in beautiful homes or treetops. Hobbits made their homes under hills.

He pulled the cord that connected to a bell inside the house. The small man on the other side must have been waiting for them, for it opened almost before the bell stopped.

Bilbo was not the hero he had pictured in his mind. He had thought that he would have been more muscular. Perhaps grave in face, wearing a sword at his side. What he saw was a short, furry-footed man. He was round in the belly, with a green waistcoat and pants. He was far from grave and instead he smiled a bright smile.

"Welcome, do come in. Welcome to Bag-End! I was about to have a midday snack. My Lord Glorfindel, it is an honour to welcome you. I do enjoy having guests, and such a distinguished guest is not something that hobbits see everyday. Why, when I received your letter, I was beside myself." He turned away and opened the door. There were a good many hooks for hanging their cloaks on. He did not stop talking until they were settled into a sitting room before a fire.

He had a table set with enough food that Harry thought it was more lunch for several than a snack for one. The room was cosy. Many plush, comfortable-looking armchairs were scattered around, and several pieces of rolled up parchments were cluttered on a desk. A picture of a huge map was framed on another wall. It was not a complete map like the ones in Elrond's study, but it was clearly a map of Middle Earth.

"So, tell me what brings you to my humble home? If it is because you are in need of a burglar, I am afraid you will be disappointed, as I am happily retired. I am settled into my little hole, no matter how much it does pain me to turn down such a distinguished person as yourself."

"My foster son has heard tales of your travels, and desired to meet you." he said.

The little hobbit, for all of his blusters and then protests of being a person unworthy of such tales, preened under the compliment. "Oh my, you wished to hear my tale? Why it was as much of a surprise to myself as it was to anyone."

"Did you really pick the pocket of a troll?" Harry asked, slightly in awe. That was a brave thing as far as he was concerned. Trolls were awful creatures - just being near them gave him the chills.

"Not one of my finest moments." He replied bashfully, and then proceeded to stuff a third cake into his mouth. "Yes, I did, but Trolls while not smart, do have very smart wallets."

He spoke for many hours, telling about how his unlikely travel started and his being hoodwinked into following. They left, as previously stated, many hours later to head out and meet their party north of Bilbo's home.

With as much talking as Bilbo had done, Harry had been unable to ask many of the questions he had. Yet the one thing he learned was that if a hobbit as unlikely as any could brave a dragon and war, he with his gift could do many things it would just take thinking about. He would have to figure out ways to accomplish his goals.

Over the week he was left alone with Bilbo several times. As it happened, one fine afternoon, they decided to take a walk. Glorfindel was going to meet the rangers that had passed their way during the night. He was to stay inside after nightfall if he was late in returning. Bilbo had been told, after swearing to not reveal his secret, that he was a wizard. Elcalad asked how long he was going to stay a secret. He was answered with 'When I feel you are prepared to defend yourself.' (Which meant ... this side of never.) The fact that he glowed in the dark most oddly meant that very few could see him.

Bilbo and he had taken themselves off for a walk that fine afternoon. They came to the centre of Hobbiton where a large and full tree sat in the centre. Many small hobbit size tables sat around it. Picnics were going on and there were a good many people simply spending time outdoors in the glorious weather.

"Uncle Bilbo!" A voice came. It was soon followed by another curly haired man. He stood just below Harry's breast bone. He could now see why elves had been picking him up so much when he was small. This man just made him want to grab him up, with his curly hair and worried face.

"Oh, poo. It is Drogo, a favourite nephew of mine, he truly is, and I had just hoped that I could show you around." He turned and smiled at the new comer as if he had not been grumbling. "Good day to you Drogo. What has you all hot and bothered?"

"It is those foolish Brandybucks! Why their boys were showing how brave they were by seeing who would go the farthest into the Old Woods. Now one of them is lost. They are forming a party to go in search of him. Saradoc

Brandybuck is such a foolish child. Why I fear for him, yet it would serve him right. Can you imagine how his children would be? Well let it never be said that we of the Shire could go off like that. Pardon me, Uncle Bilbo. I just cannot imagine it! How very queer those Buckland's are."

"Hush, Drogo, before I find a new favourite nephew. Do be gone with yourself." He left soon after to spread the gossip. "Well my boy, how about we go and see all this bother is about?" It seemed that no matter his protests, Bilbo still had a small thirst for the unknown. Returning to Bilbo's home, they gathered a large basket of food, along with staffs and cloaks, whilst Harry grabbed his marbles. He had been admonished to only use them if his or another's life was on the line. His protests of how they had no troubles, that as unlikely as it was to be was meet with doubt.

Bilbo rode behind him on the back of Hermes. They managed to make the trip to Buckland twice as fast as a Hobbit on foot. By late afternoon they found many women out side the Forest wringing their hands. Others were holding onto ropes, which they explained were attached to the hobbits that were inside the forest. They were every so often attaching new ropes to the end.

It was clear between Bilbo and himself they would join in the fun.

"Stay close to me lad. Can't have your father coming after a small hobbit like me. The Bucklands do this all the time; I think it is a right of passage for the boys. However little Saradoc is a bit young why he is only thirteen like you! Why in my tweens…" Off he went speaking of so many things. He couldn't have imagined meeting a person that liked to speak more than him. "Then in 1287 by Shire Reckoning, my father…. Dear Milvala Headstrong was after the blue berries they say. …Tooks have a history of adventures, until my own I could not imagine the appeal. Why they even had a grandfather who sailed out on to the ocean…"

They breeze was the first thing that caught his attention. It was not a natural breeze something was causing it. He wasn't sure how he knew it, it just was. Similar to when he worked with metals and knew when the metal was ready. He placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. The dread that was building up in him was coming from an outside source. "Bilbo we need to leave." Let it not be said, he had not at least tried.

"It is just the wind. We have plenty of slack on the rope. I thought you were braver than this?" He admonished it seemed that he was going to enjoy this outing.

"No. We need to turn around and go." Bilbo must have seen the urgency on his face that he had not heard in the words. With a huff he turned to do just that. They turned around and a tree was directly behind them. The path had curved where none was before.

"Well then, let us be off. Perhaps the boy has been seen and found." Bilbo commented to himself. They walked possibly farther than they had even walked in. The rope was being wrapped around his arm to pick up what slack he could. Over and around, as a woman would work yarn. He was sure that they would soon be out of the forest. That is until his eyes got the better of him. Down he went tripping on a root.

When he turned back to look at his foot he saw the root ease back into the ground. The tree did it on purpose. He turned back night had come it was dark and fog was blowing in. Bilbo was calling him to 'Do Hurry up!' He stood up, dusting himself off, making sure this time nothing was in his view and went after Bilbo. He must have been more worried than he appeared for he did not slow, and hobbits are light footed making little noise for him to follow.

He was soon left behind with out a torch or road. He tripped and wobbled in the dark, ignoring the calling of the wind. He knew it wanted him to go one way so he went the other. Unfortunately he did as usual and became lost, just like the little hobbit. Down he went tripping and falling. The wind and fog made it hard to know which way to go. The menace he felt earlier was growing, it itched inside him. He wanted nothing to do with this forest.

"All right, trees. I am leaving, if you would just let me out." Instead of the trees parting as he had hoped the wind whipped thought them with a growl much as a bear would.

"Well then." He said. He continued on for a while. Then down he went top over tail. A small hill was where it wasn't before. He landed with a splash and crack. He pushed and pulled himself out of the water. He sat at the edge not far was a smallest hobbit he had ever seen, sleeping at the edge of a river. When he stood he looked down at himself, even if he did get out of the forest and back Bag End, he was filthy and he had snapped several fingers. He was going to be in trouble, again. Nothing for it he told himself. He pulled on his hood and cloak and ripped off several pieces of his blouse to tie his fingers. It was an awkward thing to do using only his teeth and one hand. However, it covered him and the Hobbit was sure to be too frightened to notice anything different about him.

"Hey! Put him down right now!" In the minuets he had been taking care of himself the willow tree had begun to lift the hobbit from the earth. He ran to him grabbed hold of his legs and pulled. The poor hobbit slept through the tug-a-war. He was loosing. The tree was dragging him across the ground also. A fissure opened at the side of the tree. Another vine reached out and tried to wrap around him. He let go of the hobbits legs and fell on his backside.

"Let him go. You foul tree." He reached into his small bag tied to his hip. He was unfortunately not as controlled as he would have liked. "Let him down or I will burn you." Instead of listening to the threat, the hobbits head and shoulders went into the tree. "I will warn you one more time. If you hurt him he will be the last hobbit you ever do, for I will burn you to ashes. Then I will go after all the rest." The hobbits must have woken for he began to kick and muffled screams were coming from inside.

Well, that was that. He took out two marbles one to heat and his water marble. He had hoped it would not come to this. He focused and tried to make a small fire he guided it to the top of the tree. A flame blowing from his hand, as dragon's breath would, hitting the top branches. The willow tree began to sway and the hobbit inside screamed in pain. He knew the willow was hurting him. Yet there was no other way.

"Let him go Mister Willow, if he dies so do you!" This would be the first creature not of darkness he would see die. When the tree top was inflamed and thrashing around, the wind howled louder than ever. The hobbit was tossed out hanging by ankle above the ground. He quickly released the fire the 'water marble' as he called it, reached up and douse the flames. They tree dropped the hobbit on his head. He in turn scampered away. "Now you will let all the hobbits in your woods out, and will cause them no harm." The wind rose one last time. He knew it was mad for loosing, and then it subsided.

"Whoever you are, I am mighty grateful. Saradoc Brandybuck, at your service, should you ever be in need." The hobbit was rubbing at his shoulders, and his face was covered in small scratches.

"I am Harry Potter, at your service. Well I think we need to go, oh I am going to be in so much trouble! How about you? I think my father is going to lock me up forever." Harry rambled.

"I will more than likely be serving in the kitchens for some time. Not that I mind too much - there is plenty to snack on there!" Saradoc announced. His voice was almost quavering, but he out on a good front. He had the right idea: when in doubt, bluff.

"Let's get out of here. If we are lucky we can be back before I am caught." If he was lucky he could think of a good excuse for his hand.

They found leaving the forest much easier than coming in. The trees left a clear trail. They could be heard whispering to each other. This time however instead of malice, he felt the trees anger. They however did not seem to be more interested than causing him to stumble.

"You are half clumsy aren't you?" he was asked after the fifth tree root.

"I can't see well. It is dark and much seems the same to me." Harry told him. Saradoc seemed to think for a moment. He went back to his side.

"You saved my life. Let me be your eyes then. I am a hobbit and we see very well. Go on, put your hand on my shoulder and I will see to it you do not fall." They ended at the edge of the forest during the dark of night. Fires and torches lit the opposite side of the hedge.

"Best pull down you hood, I say. For the Hobbits will think you are very odd." He looked at himself sometime during their walk his hood had fallen. His new friend did not say a word about it. "Oh, I knew you were odd with the water you made. Why, you could have saved many trips to the gardens with buckets. Best not let the others see, for they will endlessly questioning you."

"Well, you can't tell anyone! My father is very protective and you see most think I am an elf friend. So other than at night, I seem to be of men. Promise not to say anything!"

"I can keep a secret." Saradoc replied. "Oh look there. It seems as if, well, never seen an elf before. Oh he's not happy at all. Rather frightening, I say, wouldn't want an elf mad at me."

"Saradoc, I told you I would be in trouble. That is my father."

"So, do you think you can come up with a good excuse?" He was asked.

He stayed in the Shire for a month with his new friend. They spent many long hours, but not in the kitchen as Saradoc hoped. Saradoc and Harry were sent off to help Lalia Took for which they were constantly hounded and lectured on poorly thought out operations. They were lectured endlessly about the proper behaviour for a hobbit, and lack of good sense for a man. Her son, Ferumbras, smiled and left the house whenever they were there. After his fingers had been deemed well enough, they were sent off to work on the Maggot's farm.

"I feel mighty sorry for his wife, should he ever marry." Saradoc said one afternoon.

"What wife?" was the reply. "Why, the poor wife will be deaf inside a week. Should he ever marry, I worry, she might starve! Why she eats more than she spends time lecturing, even for a hobbit that is an accomplishment."

They parted ways after their punishment was over, both secure in the knowledge that they had made solid friends. Saradoc promised to have a plate for him when he became Thain, should Harry ever return, and Harry with the promise to visit if he was ever allowed to leave the valley again.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I am no one of any wealth, yep that says it all right there

theNAGRLESareBEHINDit..HIP!HIP!HORRAY!

The White Council

It really was their fault. They knew how he curious he was. The fact that he was not told to stay away from the council just meant that as long as he wasn't caught, technically he was not breaking any rules. So he sat under the hedge near the balcony listening. It was boring after a little while. They said a whole lot of words that came done to this; the bad guy they chased out of a mountain has moved to another mountain. Suraman kept telling everyone some Ring had gone into the sea, others seemed to disagree. Then the orcs were making their way to the mountain that the bad guy went to. He could have had the council over in ten minutes. Why did elves and it seemed Suraman also had to speak forever? Gandalf was also there but he did not have much to say at the time.

Gandalf was a person he wanted to meet. He had come sometime during the night. He was supposed to be a great wizard and Elcalad was certainly ready to ask him questions. Such as why did his magic not work in Rivendell? What caused his skin to itch when near orcs, troll, spiders and the willow tree in the Old Wood and someone that came to the council he was not sure who? Most importantly, why did his marbles which he never had trouble with before, keep over powering?

They were finally taking a break. It seemed it would not do to make a bad impression so he decided to go his way, anywhere else. There was a really ancient elf from the Grey Havens, he was told was a powerful seer named Cindan the Shipwrite. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had also come sometime during the last week. Saruman was the leader of the wizards here on Arada and he was afraid the wizard would give him some mission, as the other wizards had. No one had told him that guests would be coming, but he had been given all sorts of distractions and things that kept him from Lord Elrond's home for the last two weeks. He wondered how they thought he would not know that new people came. He may not see well, but he was neither deaf nor stupid.

"Let us go to the balcony for lunch." the old elf said. Elcalad was stuck, they would hear the branches rustling if he tried to get out, and his legs were cramping. They spoke of more things idly whilst waiting to be served. They finally began to eat. He could hear the utensils across their plates, and it smelled really good. He knew he should not have skipped breakfast to hide out here.

"Does anyone have any other subject they would like to discuss before we end our time together?" After many words when a simple 'no' would have sufficed, Suraman took himself off. It was ridiculous how long old people could talk he thought to himself. As he got further away, he knew who was causing the itch.

"You might want to come out young person, I can hear your belly speaking." It was Cirdan calling him. He had hoped to get away without being caught. Perhaps if he pretended not to be there in the first place he could pull it off. He tried to stay utterly still hoping they would put it off as wind.

"Lord Elrond it seems there is a sneak in Rivendell." he said a few minutes later.

When in doubt, bluff; that was his motto. He took out his small knife from his boot, standing up as if he had just gotten there. "Good day, I had lost my knife at some point." He gave it a wave. It was true; he had lost it last week.

Elrond pinched his nose. Celeborn raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, it was such an _un-_elfish thing. Lady Galadriel gave him her serene look. He was tempted to ask Lord Celeborn how it felt to be married to such a beautiful grandmother. It was inconceivable to him that the twins were her grandchildren for they were over two thousand years old. One good thing about living as long as they did, he was not expected to grow up till he was at least one hundred - after all the twins were two thousand. Cirdan waved him over to his side. Gandalf sat back and started to light his pipe as if it was of no account he had been there, that is until a look from Lord Elrond gave him which stopped him and he put it back in his boot.

"Good day, my Lords and Lady Galadriel." He tried for an innocent expression, but it rarely worked.

"Child, how much did you hear?" Cirdan asked. Elcalad had never seen an elf with a beard or wrinkles no matter how tiny around his eyes.

"Well you see…um…my knife?" he was caught. He had not been breaking the rules because no one told him not to, but… "Do I muck the stables or clean the hawks aerie?" he knew it was one or the other. Gandalf seem to find humour in it for he snorted a laugh. He finally came over the bannister and stood in front of all of them. The closer he got to them the more he could tell something was going on. Perhaps it was just that there were so many powerful people at the same place? It felt like right before a lightning storm when the air was full of energy. How odd, that had never happened to him before. He went back to go onto the grass when his ada caught him by the arm and dragged him over to them. He jumped back looking at everyone at the table it was not a bad feeling, just uncomfortable. What was it?

"What is wrong with you?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't know? Perhaps, I do not know but…" Looks past between everyone at the table. Elrond seemed to decide he, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had something to discuss and they excused themselves. It was as if with them leaving something began to fade the further they got. What was it with elves and other old beings that had them exchanging looks all the time? He was thirteen for Valars sake not some child.

"That was odd." He had not meant to speak aloud, but he did. The only people at the table now were Cirdan and Gandalf. They were both bearded, but that was all they had in common. Cirdan was stately with silver hair and a long thin beard. Gandalf seemed to have hair growing out of everywhere. His beard, hair and eyebrows were bushy and grey; he was around the size of men in Bree, while Cirdan was tall.

"Good day to you child. Have you learned all you came to came here for?" Cirdan asked again.

"Umm? Huh? That is to say, I have not had my lessons as of yet today." It was true - Erestor was at the meeting and Himalin was not expecting him for a few hours.

The elf lord looked him up and down. "Do introduce us if you would Lord Glorfindel?"

"This is Harry from across the stars. My foster son, Elcalad; adopted son of The House of Golden Flower, Magic User of unknown origins." Well that cleared everything up.

"Harry, foster son of Glorfindel, did you hear enough? You have yet to answer my question. And did you learn anything?" He asked again

"I heard enough, sir. I learned that I could have finished the meeting hours ago." He was already in trouble so why not say what he really thought. He could not stand all the fine talk and many worded answers. He would just have to make sure he did not outright insult anyone.

"I like him!" Gandalf told everyone. "No point in riddling when you do not mean it." Gandalf looked behind him and drew his pipe. He then lit it and blew a bird of smoke that flew off. It would have been an impressive show if it had not been so very foul smelling.

"The youth seem to see to the heart of the matter. Come, sit down and fill your empty stomach." Cirdan said. He looked up at his father. Glorfindel simply indicated they would have a talk later and he was far from out of trouble and that he should behave. It was incredible what his father could say by a wave of his hand and simple movement of his eyebrow.

They said not a word and he was rather intimidated. They were the wise of Middle Earth, it was taking all he had not to take up the challenge it meant, if for no reason than to show he was not afraid. He had gotten all the wardens at least once and his ada and Elrond was not immune either. But unfortunately, he knew it would be inappropriate and he would never see the light of day again if he did.

"You are the Monster of Rivendell the elves had told me was causing such mischief. It is nice to see the person who will be one day sailing with me." Cindar told him.

"Where?" His father gave him a quick grip on the shoulder. "Do excuse me. Where will we be going sir?"

"When all is done we shall sail." He then sat back, "You have much to do first." Such riddles were common around elves, so he pretended to understand what he was talking about.

"Then I look forward to it sir." His ada gripped his shoulder again. This time he gave him a look. He hoped it read 'Stop squeezing my shoulder or would you tell me what I said that was inappropriate?' He knew however it was closer to a simple 'What?'

"Is there something I can do for you?" Perhaps he could be sent on a chore that would take him to visit his friend Saradoc in Buckland. The hobbits might talk alot, however spoke clearly without winding about. Elves were even worse when around non-elves or whom they did not consider their own.

"I think it is something I can do for you." Cirdan told him. "We shall speak tonight in the Fire Hall." He was told it was not a request.

Gandalf sat forward with him pipe hanging form his fingers waving it at him. "Well then child, there is a reason you were here beyond foolish curiosity. I can tell you are unique, as each is in their own oddity. You however are yet different from any I have met before. So child do you have a question for this old wizard?" He asked while puffing rings and dragons form his pipe.

"Well, um. Yes could you explain how I can gain more magic? I have a few things down and a bit of trouble controlling what I do outside the valley. I made them several years ago and now when I use them; unless I concentrate they do all sorts of damage. Why the tree that one time just went up!" He knew he should stop but the words just would not be dammed.

"Stop Elcalad. Peace dear child! And you think we speak many words!" Gandalf finished his pipe and tucked it away. "Now that the silence has come, one thing at a time. Let me see this problem you have. The one that causes the least damage is preferable." Gandalf told him.

Which one? The light now blinds a person, warming one now made fire…. He took out the one that allowed him to push heavy stones down the mountain side when he was outside Rivendell. The question about magic would not insult anyone. He would use this time to think of a way to ask about the itch without bringing Saruman into the conversation.

He held it up and Gandalf gave an "Aha!" as if it explained everything, then continued to sit there and say nothing. Elcalad was now forming a very firm opinion that while 'Leader People' (he recalled calling them) were not mad, they were maddening. Except King Thandule, whom was rather plain spoken. He once explained to him very simply, the dwarves were not where they were supposed to be and did not answer simple questions, so I locked them up. He out of pure curiosity saw their cages, while not huge were far from small. They had enough space to walk around. They were made to contain men. Dwarves were much shorter.

Gandalf passed the marble to Cirdan, who rolled it around in his palm. He hummed for a moment then passed it back to Gandalf. Neither said a word.

"If you will excuse me then?" He stood to leave. If they were not going to say anything he was not going to stay. He wondered if they were so old that they needed an afternoon naps.

"Where are you going and what were you thinking?" Cirdan asked.

"I was going somewhere and I was contemplating naps." Ha take that you, he got them both but no one would ever know.

"You taking a nap or ourselves?" So much for that, he might be a mind reader; it would be really bad if he was. He knew he had been thinking some very odd things. Such as before when he was tempted to shove Saruman's beard in his mouth just to get him to shut it.

"Ummm…? If you have nothing nice to say it would better to say nothing at all, the world would be a much quieter place." That was polite he thought. His father was no help by snickering. It seemed that the really old people had a sense of humor, for they all of them laughed. He knew that his ada was ten thousand or so years old; unless you only count coming back to Middle Earth he was about five thousand. They say Maiar were as old as the world itself. Cirdan was not that old, but to him it did not quite reach his mind correctly. He was thirteen he must be like an infant. No wonder they laughed he must sound like a baby going 'Goo, Goo'.

'Stop!' he told himself 'one of them might be a mind reader.'

"Trouble is written all over you! I can see it on your face. No wonder the elves find you such a joy! Ever is a surprise that which comes from your mouth." Cindar said. Gandalf just guffawed. "Tell me Glorfindel, is he much trouble, into everything and seeing it all?"

"With him it is often like looking at the world for the first time. Yes he gets into everything and while he has gotten better, he is a constant battle to keep him still long." Glorfindel told him.

"I am not an infant that puts thing in his mouth!" he protested. It was bad enough they were talking about him like he was a child. "I had a small accident, a few months ago. I was fine."

"My lords, let me tell you the stories later. Gandalf I believe you might have an answer or an idea for his troubles." He prompted.

"Oh, yes. Why because this is your gift. That you gave just a tiny amount of your energy, worry not that it will deplete you. As with anything you expend energy, a good nap and food is all it takes to make it up. I think however you are simply using too much of yourself. Enchantments when they were created simply _are. _They needed nothing from the creator. Lord Glorfindel have you by chance used them?" he asked.

"I have not tried." He said.

"Humor an old man. Try this now and see what it does?" Glorfindel knew what it did and so simply picked it up, placed it on a stone bench and lifted it with ease. Well so much for him being special and using them, anyone could do it.

"As I thought. You can create enchantments; perhaps it might take you sometime or nothing at all, now that you know. Enchanting objects is a lost art. Best keep the secret to yourself. I see now the wisdom that the elves rarely speak of you. Why the Dark Lord might try to get his hands on someone with such a talent. With time and practice you might arm an army with such power."

"An army?" That was huge; he began to picture daggers and swords that were unbreakable, elves tossing boulders down onto the orcs. Dwarves setting fire into their caves - that would be one heck of a way to destroy a hive. The problem was what if they decided to use it to take power? The elves against the dwarves, he knew some did not like each other it would be a terrible thing. They could hurt innocent people or what if a child got to them on accident, he had been curious about swords the worst that could have happened was a cut, but a baby might truly be hurt.

"Ah, so young and already seeing the problem. Whom would you gift it to? You said you could not use then in Rivendell? I believe I know the answer and as the elves protected you from harm, it is best to not answer. We do not want everyone knowing of the protection here do we?" He raised a caterpillar like eyebrow at him.

"Of course not." He did understand he might not like it, but he understood. He wanted to know which is what got him here in the first place.

"Did you have any other questions for me or have you had your fill now." How to ask without outright asking and comparing Saruman to an orc?

"Umm, well some things make me itch." How to put it the feeling crawled under his skin and he just knew. It was so hard to explain!

"Well certain plants…"

"No, not anything like that. Trolls, or orcs and things. They make me itch even before I see them. Like when I was in the Old Forest I just knew that it was malicious, not evil just mean. You see?" He said nothing of Saruman, which to his mind was a very good thing.

"Oh really?" he sat back. "Yes you do have a few surprises don't you."

"Allow me, Dear Olórin." Cirdan cut in. He sat forward in his chair focusing fully on his face. "One cannot be kissed by Mandos and not be affected in some way. Many feel reborn ready to face life challenges. You were kissed and are sensitive to darkness, nothing more nor less." His first thought was who kissed him, then Mandos was a man. His next thought was 'Eww'. Then he realized he meant figuratively and was rather embarrassed by his thoughts. He must be very readable for they laughed at him again. His ada always knew, he thought it was just being his father.

"Will you be here long for I am sure I will have many questions later?" He would also find ways to ask without embarrassing himself at every turn it was one thing to do it on purpose another when he did not mean to.

Glorfindel gave him a pat on the back "Go to Himalin I am sure he has use for you."

He was however stopped before he got too far. Cirdan called to him. "You will speak to me tonight, after supper will you not?" It was the same politely worded order from earlier.

"As you wish my lord."

He was dismissed and took himself off. He had much to think about. He knew a bit more about his magic now, yet not nearly enough. He could defend himself but he had to worry about hurting others if they were near him. He could hunt for orcs and tell others where they were; however other than a few small pockets, their locations were not unknown.

Really, with his small gifts, other than enchanting things (which he might never do in Rivendell) he wasn't much good. Perhaps he needed to leave in order to figure it all out. He could just hear the conversation, rather lecture he would get. He was not even sure when he would be considered grown. Would it be twenty like Estel or later like the elves? Perhaps thirty three as the Hobbits deemed Coming of Age. He was not going to remind anyone that, he would never leave if he reminded them of the other races rules. The dwarves no one was sure of what was considered an adult. This much could be said no one ever saw a dwarf under the age of eighty not being well protected.

He spent the rest of the day in the forge, hammering. Making swords and knives was almost meditative, he allowed himself to just be and listen to the sounds inside, as the metal heated or cooled. He thought it might be worth a try to do as Gandalf said, but what would not be too dangerous? He wracked his brain for an idea. Then he heard it, the metal was simply a single strike from perfection. He slammed the hammer down one more time before he did something stupid. Then thrust it into oil for cooling before he placed it up still very hot on the rack.

Hamlin had taken himself off at some point during the afternoon hours. He had been alone for some time working. The wonderful thing about being him was that his training was mostly about how to use the equipment. Making the blades was as natural to him as singing was to elves. He could not sing if his life depended on it.

Shaping was more difficult but not impossible. With him being only thirteen, he did not always have the arm power to get the strikes just right. The metal however moved with him and helped to guide his hand, from the picture in his mind to the finished project. Hilts were another problem - bone and wood were not natural - he had to study and practice. He could without trouble make an extension of the blade a large metal end that was smooth. The silver smiths would create a guard later. He again was lead back to the issue that it seemed none of his gifts were complete.

The trip to his house was not long and he had made it so many times he could walk it blind. He was ready to wash and fall into bed. His arms and back hurt. His mind was thankfully blank. He paid no mind to anything as he went into the back door, stripping off his filthy shoes and shirt. He dropped them to lay by the door so he could clean them later. Pulling some water from the pump he put some over the fire and another bucket to start rising himself, until it heated. He was very lost in his mind he did not noticed he had guests until someone cleared there throat.

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had made themselves at home and were sharing some wine. He had been bathing himself in front of her. He could feel his face heating up. He simply put back on his filthy shirt and tried to pretend it never happened.

"A long day Elcalad?" Lord Celeborn asked. He knew he had more humor than he let on, he was also just as unflappable. You would have to be to live with Galadriel, or so he thought. He knew she was a fine and wise woman. He knew she was kind and all the other good words people gave her. He just never could get over his first meeting with her there was something about her that made him uncomfortable.

"I had much to do this day. If you will excuse me I will freshen up." That meant going to the stream for a dip because they were here, he was far too sooty to go to the bath house. Up in his room he gathered his new clothes and a towel if only to give him a minute to get his head together. They were still there, so down to the creek, hidden under some willow vines, he undressed and splashed his face. He was always embarrassing himself in front of people. It was not an unknown thing to do - he was used to it - but it got old.

They were still there a half hour later. He wished they would have been rude and just taken themselves off. He might now be presentable but he was still not in a mood to be entertaining. He had completely emptied his mind while at the forge he was not ready to have it filled.

"Good evening, I um… well may I escort you up for supper?" he asked.

"That would be wonderful Elcalad. I find myself looking forward to your company" Galadriel told him. She stood as did her husband. They soon join the feast, elves were playing their music. Laughter was flowing around the room. He knew he agreed to speak to Cirdan tonight but he was tired, and Lady Galadriel kept talking.

"Do you not think so?" She asked him.

"Oh yes, of course, my lady." That was usually the correct answer.

"Good. I shall send for you to come to Lórien this autumn. You shall see the mallor trees in their glory, and then spend the winter with us when the ground is covered in gold." She told him, her smile was all that was good and pure; he knew she hid a devilish mind. He knew he had been caught not paying attention. He however was not going to admit it, everyone loved her and thought she was wonderful, saying he was not paying attention could be sacrilege.

"Oh I am sure, that is wonderful." All winter in Lórien. What fun.

The elves finally closed for the evening and began to make way to the Fire Hall. He wanted to go to bed. It would not be his night - he had yet to get up and was waiting for all the guest to leave then he could slip out.

"I do not think so my ion. Come. You said you would speak with Lord Cirdan tonight." Glorfindel told him.

"Ada, could I just go to bed? I agreed to go to Lórien this winter! Surely you can see I am not good company and something really terrible is going to come out of my mouth. Perhaps I might even ask Gandalf or Cindar if they are old enough to worry about their joints aching."

"My joints are just fine thank you for your concern." Cirdan had been at the door. Either he had been the last to leave or he decided to come back. Elcalad so badly wanted the floor to swallow him up.

"Well then I am glad." He said.

"Come I have a gift for you. It is waiting in the Fire Hall." He had no choice then - you did not turn away a gift. He had no idea as to why it brought to mind heavy fruit cake, and sweaters with dancing animals on them.

The elves did as they always did - sang and made merry. He was used to the frivolity that they had at night. He simply sat back and watched; he had embarrassed himself far too much that day. It was getting rather late and if Cirdan had anything for him he hoped he would do it soon, because he was afraid he was going to go to sleep at any time. Just as he thought that, the man in question stood. The elves stopped talking one and all; a heavy hush fell across the room.

"I had a dream." he said. Elcalad wonder what the importance of that was he dreamed also. There was the one about being a duck. "I had a dream." he said again. "A simple length of wood had been cast into the sea. For seven nights I dreamed this. Each time, I dreamed this length came closer to our shores. One day during my wanderings I came upon the very thing I dreamed of. It lay there on the sands, the signs of its travels on the length. I knew not the important of it then. Not, but a short time later I received the summons of the White Council. A new dream came upon me and I dreamed of a boy turning into a man." He held in his hand the length of wood." I am here to give it to him now." He stopped addressing the room. "Elcalad come to me."

He did as commanded and went to him. It was just as he said a long length of drift wood. It was twisted and knobby. The top of it was covered in tiny branches it was about two meters in length.

"Rowan wood the guide for traveler. It shows it travels on it, as you show your travels in your very skin." He then held it out to him. Obviously it was important so he took it into his hands and gave him a bow.

He could almost feel it in him. The power inside the simple shaft was however not compete. It song was tinny as his metal works were when they needed more time in the fire. It called to mind the stone he had found before entering Rivendell so long ago. For no reason other than it felt right, he took it from his pouch and placed it in the tiny braches. The wood seemed to come to life then, twisting around the stone, locking it in. There was no grand sign of light, no song that sang for all to hear; only Elcalad could hear it, the song inside himself. It was a wonderful feeling; it was a piece of him.

He closed his eyes for a moment to feel it as he did his metal work. Inside him a song now played clear and complete. Beyond him outside himself he could feel life in the air. It was wild and free. The charged energy he felt around the table with so many of the Wise was mild in comparison. This energy did not make him uncomfortable it was different than him but complimentary. He reached out to touch it but felt a slight hitch again as if some power was muting him.

He came back and saw everyone watching. He gave Cindar another bow, thanked him for bringing it to him and then returned to his seat. He stroked the length for a time.

"So, ada, how does it work?" he asked. Gandalf turned to him, looked him over and laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Um, not it! Tolkien and Rowling did all the hard work.

This chapter was Nargle approved.

War of the Forges

Using a staff was much harder than one might think. Harry soon found out that if you used too little power, nothing at all happened, but if you used too much, you were knocked over. Staffs, it seemed, drew energy from the world around it, and the wielder had to manipulate and control that energy through sheer thought and willpower. The stone that each staff had, either clasped in the branches near the top, as Elaclad's was, or somewhere along the shaft of a staff, acted as a conduit, a channel allowing the energy to flow through the user - thus, a focal point. The shaft itself released the excess energy back into the earth, because if it was retained, the strong backlash would knock you over, and Elaclad had many bruises to prove it.

Again, Rivendell was a problem, as he could not draw energy from the air there. He could touch, yes, but could not harness it. Truth be told, it was very frustrating. What was causing the problem?

When they had heard how they might be able to use his marbles, the eves were really rather excited. Of course, they could only use them at the same power level that Elaclad himself did. Lindar had run off with his light marbles which he had once used to tell stories, and was practicing using it himself. The ones that he had used to create enchanted water had been taken by the elves who grew plants. Each and every one of his marbles was being used by someone else, and he was stuck with a staff that seemed to enjoy frequently throwing him to the ground.

When he had left Rivendell to practice his staff control, and magic use, he had made a few more marbles. It seemed that creating one was simply a process of putting will and desire into the object. They worked just as well as the others, but unlike the old marbles, they stopped working after a few uses, because he had been putting more of his energy into the first of them.

Gandalf had left not even a week after giving him a single lesson on using a staff. It seemed that each person had their own way, so he could give pointers and ideas, but because each user was different, and there had been none like Elaclad, how could he tell him exactly what would and wouldn't work for him?

They would be leaving in a week to go to Loraline for the winter. He hoped he could behave the entire time, but somehow he doubted it.

"Alright, you stupid thing, let's get this done!" He told his staff angrily. His ada had finally left him in peace once he had mentioned that it was hard for him to concentrate with him around, and also after he had made Elaclad practise 'feeling the world' for things he did not really understand. He would then come back at sunset each night. Truthfully, it wasn't that much harder with him there, it just made him feel more self-conscious whenever he failed to do something, for some reason the elves seemed to think more of him than he did of himself.

He looked at the field, wondering what he had been doing wrong. He was doing as Gandalf had said - pulling energy though the staff and then releasing the excess into the earth, but in between the pull and release he was taking too much and getting knocked over, so he knew he was missing something. Perhaps, if he just let it come and go in a circle, that might work better? Placing the end of his staff on the ground, he closed his eyes, concentrating, and imagined opening his body to the energy.

It came to him without a problem. In his hand he could feel the energy flowing through his staff, almost like a small stream. He opened his eyes, and focused on a flower not too far away, and tried to imagine it rising from the ground, just like his first ever magic. However, whilst it did rise, it was not gentle. It ripped from the ground, roots and all, and as it rose all the petals were ripped off. He had moved it!

"Yes!" The fact that he was jumping around like a lunatic didn't matter as there was no one about to see him, and even if there had been, he wouldn't have cared - he had just done his first spell with his staff!

Now he thought he knew what to do - he just needed a little less energy than he had been using. He lifted his staff again, this time focusing on a small branch near him. Allowing the magic and energy to come, he used just the tiniest portion and thought of it rising up, and then settling down. He had the rising part right, but he still pulled too much, and the power went inside him with force, looking for release. Staggering due to the force, he slammed his staff on the ground and then fell to his knees. The stick had risen, but the landing was in no way controlled, and it simply fell.

He flopped backwards that time. It was exhausting trying to find the balance. "I am going to be ancient, probably fifty by the time I get it right." he said out loud .

It was a success of a kind - he knew what he had to do, at least, even if he couldn't do it perfectly. He just had to use tiny pieces, otherwise it would fail spectacularly. Was it any wonder that Gandalf so often used a sword and a staff as weapons? It took a huge amount of control. He could see himself now, standing above his foes. "Taste my power, evil ones!" He would draw a huge amount of magic so he could smite the enemy, which he would then release it in a blaze across the land, and they would scream and beg for mercy. However, he would not release all of it, and he would be send back into a wall behind him, making him food for the ones he missed.

"Alright. Let's figure out how not to be pathetic." Once more. He would try just once more to lift the stick. Again, he allowed the power to come, and then lifted the staff, after having the magic already circulating, directing it to the stick, raising it up about a foot, then pushing it down again. He was in the process of slamming the staff on the ground to release the power when it began to come back again. Pushing harder, he slammed the staff's end on the ground and leant on it wearily.

He stood there for a minute, catching his breath and thinking. It would make _so much_ sense if this was why Gandalf was always leaning on his staff - it was a great cover for losing your footing when you over exerted yourself, particularly as pushing the power to where he wanted it was exhausting.

Oh, how he wished this came as naturally as working metal and creating marbles for others did! Otherwise, if he did not get the hang of it, he could almost see his future. He would be in the forges, using his mighty and powerful staff to... Wait for it... lite fires. Wow. "Elaclad, there is war on the horizon," they would say, "Could you hurry up with those marbles - the real men are going to battle. Stay here so you don't trip!"

He would never be allowed to travel Middle Earth like Estel was; but then he didn't have much desire to do exactly as Estel was, who, after all, was joining armies and defeating foes. He, on the other hand, was simply curious as to all that went on beyond the small portions of the land that he had seen, and to meet all the variety of peoples that lived there. Another reason for not doing as Estel was that he was far too afraid of hurting someone if he did get into battle - his allies would be in as much danger as his enemies. The only way he would ever have permission was if he learned how to control his magic better. So, there was only one thing for it really:

"One more time Elacalad."

Three weeks later, he finally knew just how much power was needed to lift a flower and a stone. Controlling the stone was easier as it needed more power, and therefore required less focus on keeping the power small. To be able to lift a small flower from the ground in one piece, however, he would need to be practically insane - he had the fine control of a rampaging bull. In over a month's worth of practice, he had done little more than lift stones and sticks. That was, until, the call came that it was time to leave for Loraline.

Not much could be said for the path over the mountain. Red Horn was narrow, rocky and often steep. Sharp winds came whistling through the upper passage, and at times they had little choice but to go one at a time with great caution. So, Elcalad was far from enjoying the trip thus far. The elves acting as their escort told tales of beauty and peace that would be found in the great haven of Galadriel, to the extent that he thought that each of the elves might be a little in love with her.

However, Loraline was just as it was described - a wondrous place. It had a otherworldly glow day and night. The trees were a silver color with golden leaves, and the grass was lush and green. Tiny little flowers were scattered on the forest floor. Water could be heard gurgling day and night in pretty, natural streams. It was so idyllic, so perfect, that he was tempted to find some mud and give it a toss somewhere, just to make it seem a bit more real.

Lord Glorfindel was happy for Elaclad to do as he pleased during his visit, and closeted himself away for many hours with Lady Galadriel, so Elcalad spent time wandering the place, trying to see how these elves differed from the elves in Rivendell, if they did at all. He discovered that they were just like other elves, as they went about their business - some weaved, creating silvery fabric, the likes of which he had never seen before. Others came and went as they wished. Unfortunately, he was bored and found the place to be a bit sleepy.

He was sent from the forge, as they told him he was far too young and inexperienced to work there. They would not teach him to make a bow either, for it was their secret way. Over the period of a week, he was sent away from all sorts of different places. It seemed that these elves did not want him to interrupt. Why were these elves so snobby? The wood elves in Mirkwood, with all the spiders and threats, were livelier. He took time to wander as he would around the place. The Lord and Lady spent much of their time in the upper tree tops, their tallin built high above everybody else. He was in a tent along with Lord Glorfindel at the base of a tree, but his ada was having a good time.

It was during one of his many wanderings that he took himself along a quiet path. He had found a small clearing outside the southern walls where a herd of deer would graze, and drink from a pool there. Of course, it was his luck that the one place he had found where he could relax was occupied by someone else. An elleth. If she was like any of the others, he would be told to go and find something to entertain himself with, in which case he planned to go swimming.

She was sitting on a stone, dressed in a purplish brown dress. Her hair was covered with a silver net. With her dark hair and brown eyes, she looked familiar... But he decided to ignore her, so she might to the same for him.

He went over to a small group of trees and decided to do a little carving, if he could not do anything else there. While he was not skilled as some would be, it was rather therapeutic to cut small pieces out of wood, while grouching and grumbling about everything. After a time, she seemed to decide to leave. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her stand, look about the clearing and then, instead of leaving, started walking towards him.

"So, you are the little boy that I have heard so much about." She said, and then sat down beside him. "My brothers tell me tales of mischief and curiosity that you have. They are most impressed with you ingenuity."

"Oh?" He questioned. He knew he had never met her, and wondered who she was related to. There were many dark haired elves and while he knew them all and could tell who each was, distinguishing one family from another was another thing altogether. The elves were all very beautiful and had similar in many ways.

"Yes. My father also tells me that you are perhaps the liveliest person he had met in many years."

"Might I ask who is your family?" She was not going to go away - this much he could tell.

"I am Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond." Ah. That would explain why she looked familiar and why they had not yet met - she had visited whilst he had been in Mirkwood, and had left before he arrived home.

"Oh, pleased to meet you Lady Arwen." He stood and gave her a bow, as was the custom, with his hand across his heart.

"Why have I not seen any of the excitement here? I have heard little of your movements, and the elves say that you appear to be a rather calm child that has taken to walks and wandering." She told him.

"What else is there to do? They will not allow me in the forge; they will not teach me to make bows. I will not try magic here, as far too much to be damaged. My ada is enjoying his stay and I will not disturb that. What would you have me do?" he asked. If she wanted him to cause trouble he would, it just seemed too much effort with the elves that seemed to be meditating all the time.

"Come, come. I can think of something you have not done in Rivendell." Arwen took him on a small walk down to the estuary where there were many boats tied to the bank. She handed him a paddle and told him to get in. She spent with him many hours on the water teaching him how to steer and row. It was later that she showed she was related to the twins.

"Now if you hold your paddle like so..." It was the complete opposite of how she had originally told him to hold it, which was explained when she then flung water all over him. The resulting water fight had the boat flipped over and them taking the swim he meant to get earlier. He was far more relaxed after that. They sat down by the river to dry out. She told him stories about the trouble her brothers had gotten into. He made a small jest about how Lady Galadriel did not fit into his impression of what a 'Granny' should be, with his explanation of typical Grannies in his old world - their fussy shoes, curly white hair and meddling ways.

Arwen was most definitely like her brothers in some ways. She teased him, and then told him if he ever felt the need to call Lady Galadriel such a familiar term to make sure she was in the vicinity. He would never do it. Lady Galadriel was the only person, besides Erestor safe from him.

The following day they met together again on the shore of the estuary. She had him tell her of the coming and going of Rivendell. She questioned him thoroughly on what he did there for fun. He told her what he missed the most was feeling the metal's song while he worked, and that there was nowhere he could practice with his staff. Before they parted ways again, she finally gave more of an explanation of elves in Loraline.

"Elves have trouble with remembering what it means to be young." she told him. It was a completely random statement that seemed to come out of nowhere. When he turned questioningly to her, she began to explain. "I am one of the youngest elves alive, and I am over two thousand years old, my dear. When one lives as long as we do, it is very difficult to be around those whom are mortal. We see those we love grow old and leave us. Thus, we cut ourselves from them - not for cruelty but for the protection of our hearts." It seemed she was talking about more than just all elves, and then she shook her head and smiled.

"We, the immortal, have often seen many battles, so a sanctuary of peace is dear to us. What you see as sleepy we see as taking the time the Ilúvatar granted us. As one so young, you see it all as new and worth experiencing. This I can tell you: the elves of Rivendell see your mischief as fun and exciting for it has been many years that anything was new. What you see as being kept away, we see as protecting a very young child. You are a mere thirteen and the elves he have not seen that small number in many ages. The elves of Rivendell and Mirkwood are more accustom to the ways of the second born, and while they do not often become involved with their ways, are closer to seeing the ways of the young."

"So what am I supposed to do here?" he asked.

"Well, do as you like. This is a sanctuary - that means finding what brings you peace. What would you like to do? What can the elves do that you would like to learn? I will speak for you, and be at your side till they become more accustomed to you."

What he really wanted to do was toss a little mud around just to liven things up. That, however, would lead to Haldir hunting down a bear to feed him to. In truth, he knew Haldir would not - he just gave him a look that said he would. He wondered what would cause just a bit of mayhem for revenge, but not upset the elves too much.

"I think I would like to tell a story. Have you heard of my marbles?" That would do it. Elves often told stories in songs. He would sing a song, and use his light tonight just to pay them back. They would cringe, he knew it, but be far too nice to say anything.

"What a wonderful idea. I have heard to the magic you make with them. It would be a new thing for us to experience." She smiled so beautifully he almost felt bad for hurting her ears later in the evening.

Several hours later, when it was completely dark, they all gathered around so that he could show them his small trick. Working with them was easier than before - he knew he only had to think of what he wanted outside Rivendell to get them to work at a normal level. Inside he still had to push just a bit. When he went to practice the same thing had happened, something was muting him. He figured it wasn't worth questioning as he would be rebuffed and did as he did at home.

So he sat there with it in his hand and began his song. He knew on the first note his revenge had worked - he could practically hear them cringing. One of the wardens wiggled a finger in his ear. An elleth he heard say "By Elebreth's stars." but whether it was over his little show or awful singing he was unsure of. He might not throw sticky things around, but he would get his fun where he could. When it was over he looked around, as if wondering why no one was congratulating him, Haldir walked over to him, and Elcalad wondered what he would do.

"How about I sing, and you can tell the story with your gift?" He said. Ah damn! That took all the fun out of it. It was then that he wondered whether Haldir knew that it was punishment for them for not letting him do anything. However, this offer did not stop him from having what fun he could. Whenever there was a lull, he would offer to sing again which led to they say it was someone else's turn. It was rather amusing how far they would go to keep from hurting his feelings and also keep him from singing. The elves in Rivendell had finally banned him from the act. This had certainly livened his night up. Elcalad finally took off when he was sure he wouldn't last a moment longer without collapsing with laughter. He was also pretty sure they had sung nearly every song they knew, which simply added to the hilarity of the situation.

He had almost made it into the tent where he was staying when he saw Lord Celeborn and Lord Glorfindel standing outside it. While some might call it a tent it was closer to room with fabric walls. In a way the elves had simply set everything up that was in a tallin on the ground.

"Good evening my lords." he said.

"What did my elves ever do to you?" Lord Celeborn asked.

"Nothing." Which was the whole point - they did not let him do anything either.

"I know you are banned from singing around the elves in Rivendell, as your father told me. I did not in all honesty believe you were as bad as all I was told. And yet I still cannot believe that your singing is as bad as what I heard tonight. Tell me, truly, do you sing better than you put on?" He crossed his arms. It was not the 'Lord Glorfindel' position but it was really close.

"Well, if I sing poorly anyway…" he ended his statement with a shrug - he knew he sounded like a goose, so he might as well make it a tone deaf goose being plucked.

"My ion, tell me, what have you been doing while I have been speaking with my old friends? I have heard of no troubles in our week here. Often I return and you are already asleep."

"Nothing." It was the complete truth - other than the last two days with Arwin, he really had done nothing.

"Nothing? You did not visit the forge, the fields or crafters?" he was asked.

"I did, but they just said things along the lines of; you are too young; you are far too small to wield a hammer against steel. My personal favorite was 'Thank you for your offer but surly you can find somewhere to _play_? This is far too hard for such a youngling'." He was waving his arms angrily by the end. He had been working a forge for years now, and he worked in the fields. He helped guide the horses for plowing, and yet these elves would not even allow him to pick fruit.

"Why did you not seek me out if you were having such troubles?" Glorfindel asked. As if it was not completely obvious.

"You were very happy visiting with your friends you have not seen in years, or is it centuries? This has been a perfect break so far. I have not caused a single problem. Why would I change that?"

Glorfindel finally took a page out of Lord Elrond's book and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I would have found you something to keep you occupied. I would have taken you to the forge so you could have something to do: learn how swords are created here or even had you taken so you could practice with your staff."

"Oh, well I went out on a boat with Lady Arwen today. I was fine." He did not want him to feel bad about it. "She also told me they forgot what being not ancient felt like. So she's going around with me tomorrow. That is why I also only sang one song."

"What is ancient?" Lord Celeborn asked him with a raised eyebrow. The correct answer would be fifty, but it would also be the wrong answer at the moment...

"Well… um, older than both of you?" It came out as a question when he meant to be more firm in the answer. Elves were always asking questions they did not want the answer to.

"Go to bed Elcalad." His ada told him.

The next day things continued on, only this time he went to the forge and waited for Lady Arwen to show up. When he was told to go play he simply sat outside. Forging was fun for him. He could hear the metal in there waiting - the energy was practically calling for him to lift a hammer.

When she showed she was not dressed as a lady, but rather in a serviceable dress with tight fitted sleeves and close to her legs rather than more loose and full as elleth's liked to wear.

"I was told by your father that the forge would most likely be your first stop. He also informed me you were a natural with the metal works. Come show me." He was also in forging clothing: stained heavy pants, boots and tight fitted tunic. There were neither fancy embroideries nor loose stings.

They were working as they were earlier, only this time a few paused in what they were doing and bowed. Two who were working on a red hot rod did little more than nod and continued on - there were times when one could not stop working.

"Good day to you. I have been informed that Harry has been working in the forge for years now and has a gift for it. If you would all be so kind perhaps you might have a small space for him to show me his work. Lord Glorfindel tells the Sword smith has him smelt nearly all the metal in Rivendell." The elves looked at him oddly. It was true he enjoyed smelting more than the actual shaping. He knew just when to strike the sword for the perfect melding.

"Well... We have some that are unfinished. For our peace of minds we will watch over him Lady Arwen." One of them said, slowly, almost reluctantly.

"That would be wonderful, as I am unable to truly appreciate his work." She gave him a gentle kiss on the head, whispered in his ear "Have fun Harry." Then she left him.

He spent half of the afternoon brushing off the elves as they tried to tell him how to strike, and where to place the blade in the flames. They told him when to take the metal out to be poured. He brushed off each and every demand. He was not making their fancy swords, he was merely working metal. It took hours of telling them to back off. One tried to take the hammer from him; it was nearly a brawl as he knew what he was doing.

By late afternoon Lord Glorfindel had arrived. As he knew of his ions antics, and elves gossiping that the young child had simply taken over the forge, he went to investigate. He also wanted to save the poor elves, for if they interrupted him at the wrong time he would get very upset.

"Listen to me, that sword is not ready. Put it back!" It appeared he was too late to stop them.

"I have been doing it for hundreds of years, I have made thousands of blades it needs to be worked now while the outside is hot and the inner slightly less. They will form a very stronger bind that way." He was answered, in a patronizing manner, elves did not raise their voice unless they were in battle. This moment however it was a near thing.

"Do not touch mine! I was working on that all day; it takes weeks to make a blade that was the least formed when I claimed it. Barely poured it is - nearly raw when I picked it up so put it back! Lady Arwen say that I can work here. You said I could work when I showed I knew safety in the forge. So that is my sword and I say put it back in the flames!" Elcalad however had no problem raising his voice.

"I said you could work - that meant sweeping, carrying, not working a blade from the fires." The elf replied.

His ion however was not to be deterred. He simply walked around to the elf's back, grabbed his arm and gave him a push. As he was an elf and so much stronger than him the simple move would not have done anything. Thus the elf allowed it. The blade was back into the fire.

"My sword, my work. You can teach me how to shape them, you can teach me better ways to get perfect balance and create sword hilts. You can teach me to make them beautiful. However do not tell me how to work metal!" He nearly growled. Glorfindel thought of how bear like it was and knew his ion would not appreciate the comparison.

The elf turned to face Elcalad. His eyes were hot it was as if he was ready to get into the child face and yell at him. It seemed to take him a moment to finally reach his calm.

"There is an old forge not very far from here. Would one of you be willing to work with Harry there so we might get work done, instead of child minding?" There did not appear to be any ready to volunteer. Elcalad looked around the room. None were going to step forward. It did not matter - he knew what he was doing.

"I will take Lady Arwen then. You, however, will not touch that blade until my work space is ready to move it. Which will mean for about the next week or so - I will need to get the fires and stone heated. How long has it been since the billows have been checked? You say it has been closed for a time. The chimneys and floors need to be cleaned, unless you want to burn down all your lovely trees."

The elf looked around the room. "You three help him get this forge set up. You will be responsible for making sure that it is safe. However, seeing as he _knows_ and does not need instruction you will follow his directions. Lady Arwen will not be assisting you." He told him.

"And you will not touch my blade." Elaclad retorted angrily. He looked around the room for the first time; at the elves that had been against the wall, then at Glorfindel. "Oh? Good day ada, do you have the knife I made in your pocket."

"Of course I do." It was not the greatest blade he had ever owned, but it was a good blade with fine work and slight coaching for Himalin, as he was told. Himalin however said once he was working he needed very little in the way of help, just power in his strikes. He followed Elcalad's hand to where he wanted. The handle he had carved from oak, and had the silver smith add metal for balance. It would do for a last chance weapon; he however carried it in his boot for the sentiment.

"Could you send it over here?" Which meant could you throw it. He knew he was involving himself with a battle of wills and his ion was going to win this one. He bent over and sent it flying across the room landing with a thud into a beam three feet from his boys head.

He walked over and ripped it the two inches it had buried itself. He turned once more to the elf he had been arguing with whom Glorfindel did not know the name of. "You will not touch that blade. I will check on it in the morning and before I wash up for the night. Gildin, sir, this is the first knife I ever created on my own from smelting to hammering to shaping. I carved the handle. Simple, I know, not the most beautiful certainly. I was, however, eleven!" He took his hand from being crossed at his chest and put in in Gildin hand. With that final comment he turned on his heels and stomped out.

"He made it at eleven?" This time he was examining the simple knife with a critical eye. It was simple in design - long and straight in body. It gave to shape of more a tiny sword than a standard fighting knife. It was sharp in both side ending with a point. Almost but not quiet perfectly centered. It was balanced perfectly.

"Yes at eleven. The Swordsmith Himalin says he only added the weight and power to the strike - Elcalad did the rest, from melting and removing impurities to shaping and design." That seemed to get the others from their perches around the room. They took time each going over the weapon with intrigue.

"He has the eyes of men…." he trailed of leaving the statement unfinished. Many men, with their eyes being weaker could have made the same simple mistake, which would be standard for them to do.

"No he does not." He paused for a moment to make sure he had their attention. It would not do to have him under appreciated. That comment seemed to calm Gildin, he relaxed his shoulders a tiniest bit. "His eyes are weaker than men's. Weaker than the Drulians, weaker from the second born. I would say from my little knowledge, his eyes a like an aged mans. He still sees but the things not in a small room become blurred." Let them think of that. He walked over to take the knife back again his son gave him it with such pride, he would treasure it.

"He made this at eleven his first blade?" Gingal asked after handing it over. He looked at the blade in the fire then at the knife.

"Yes, he did." He slipped it back into his boot. He turned and left following his son footsteps.

"….and then he said I could carry water and sweep the floors. As if I was just a child they needed to deal with." was his greeting. Elcalad was pacing back a forth in front of the tent Lady Arwen sitting on a fallen tree, simply listening to him rant. "Then he gave me some old forge I bet it is falling into decay and filled with mice. Speaking of mice I bet they chew and gnawed on the billows and will need to be fixed of replaced." He walked one direction then another muttering to himself. After a few rounds in the clearing he turned to her. "I might not use a weapon; I might not be able to use my staff or marbles correctly all the time. I however do know metal work."

"I told you dear Elcalad the elves do not see you as a young man but…" Arwin said in a placating tone.

"An incapable, snot nosed, worthless, child!" he gave her no chance to say another word. He took himself off inside the tent. They could hear him grumbling and muttering under his breath.

"Good Evening, Lord Glorfindel. Is he always this easily upset?" she asked.

"Rarely does he get mad. If someone was to upset him he gets even in some small way. The only time I have seen him this upset is when loved ones are insulted and interrupting his work." Glorfindel decided it would be best to check with Lord Celeborn and tell him the situation. He did hope that they would not need the second forge anytime soon - nothing short of war and rope would remove him, now that he had something to prove.

The forge he was sent to was not as bad as he had imagined it would be. It was spacious with stone walls, although it was covered with dust. He however paid that no mind - the first thing he did was check the billows and chimney. He then went to the anvil going over it, checking for flaws and weakness.

"Well not so bad, a small hole in the billow. It's split along the seam. That needs to be fixed first. The chimney if so full I can see no daylight." They soon set about getting it done, starting with taking the billow to get it repaired, then cleaning. Elcalad did just as much as the others, in a way to prove himself.

Elcalad returned to the tent smelling of smoke and soot. He was utterly filthy from head to toe. His eyes were the only thing that were not blackened. While he might be filthy, he got out the birds nest and the branches that had fallen in. The elves that came to help him set up stood off the side, debating about getting hooks and ladders to remove the debris that was in the chimney. Instead of listening to them, he climbed right up, pulling and jerking till the braches were finally free. He left the fire place, snatched one of the brooms from someone's hands then climbed back up. Towards the top after a time he managed to dislodge the nest and down it went. Because he was already in there, he just decided to finish the job thus he was filthy and soot and dust covered much of the forge.

"What is the verdict?" Glorfindel asked.

"It is not terrible." He was told. "I am going to start the fires, but it will take at least a week to get them to temperature. Then we are taking _my_ sword away from Gildin. I cannot fathom how he could be so cocky and self-assured and…arrogant enough to mess with my sword." Glorfindel thought to himself that, yes, his ion did have a possessive side.

He had become the talk of the forest, he might not have noticed however. That is the quiet way of elves. Harry had caught all their attention. After his actions yesterday and today he was no longer just a young person. He was a young person that had no issue with telling a person what he thought. The morning before he went to the old forge he went to check on his blade. Gildin was soon being yelled at for touching his sword. The other workers said they could tell little difference, and wondered how he could tell with weak eyes.

"Worry not, from what I hear he is getting much mocking for not being able to hide his action from you."

"I could care not about that ada! He changed the song, so now it is all tinny and sharp. He just had to touch it!" Glorfindel saw his son less and less after that. He would get up during the night to check on his weapon, in the mornings afternoon and before bed, when he was not doing that he was getting the fires ready. The elves were calling it the 'War of the Forges' and enjoying the show. By mid-October Elcalad's forge was up and running. He was practically living in there. The sound of hammering could be heard day and night. Glorfindel made a point to drag him away for meals. When he was working, time rarely had meaning, and he also had a point to prove.

The leaves began to fall from the trees. Winter had come. Elcalad paid it no heed. It was weeks after he had isolated himself that he finally emerged from the forge dirty, sweaty and rather smelly. He walked calmly past the elves till he found the one he wanted. Gingal had been drinking from a glass when he came up. He lowered it slowly wondering what he could have done this time. Elclad however did not yell at him. He lifted a bundle wrapped in a tattered cloth.

Gildin took it and opened the fabric, what he found was a sword and a knife blade, neither had a hilt. He lifted the knife looked it over carefully. It was not finished - it needed to be sharpened and a hilt attached, but it was however very serviceable. The sword was also the same, not perfect but very well done. An elf would have created tiny and beautiful designs in the blade. Other than that it was near perfect.

"I do not know yet how to make hilts well. I can sharpen a blade, but not as well as an elf can. However, I do not need to be taught to hear the song in the metals to know how to bring full strength."

"What song?" This was the first he had heard of anything of the kind.

"I can hear the song in the metal. I know when to work it. So will you teach me? Or must I find another?" The elves of Lorelien were really some of the best when it came to creating a sharp edge.

So, the 'War of the Forges' as the elves had dubbed it, was called to an end. Gingal began to teach him the way of creating a hilt. His reason being that his tool would still work without an elfin edge, however was unusable without a hilt.

During these many months in Loraline he forgot about his disappointment that he could not control his staff. When the leaves came back it was time to go. The lord and lady had rarely made their presence felt during his stay, apart from the occasional visit. They came to say farewell and give them gifts. Lord Glorfindel received a lovely sword. Elcalad was given a long knife that strapped to his forearm; the sheath carried a mallor tree with crossed hammer. It was rather appropriate.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Fan fiction, yep that means I am a fan and not the rich persons that own copyrights.

THE NAGLES are wonderful.

2974

On one of his rare visits home, Estel told Elaclad, "One would think that a person who can make a sword and knife as well as you can could wield it better!" Of course, _he _had been off in the south doing something heroic.

"Perhaps, but one would also think that a man who leads others into battle would have more wisdom and knowledge than to upset a volatile wizard with little control!" Was the retort.

It had been many years since he had been given his staff; he could now lift and lower an object. He could also create light like Gandalf did, and direct fire, however he could not always control the amount of power he gathered to himself yet. Sometimes, it was only a small amount extra, but other times it was far too much, and he still fell over when he gathered way too much, which would be dangerous in battle, but even worse, provided the elves with more ammunition to mock him with. He could still not do much in Rivendell.

Elcalad had grown out of many of his youthful follies: he no longer accidentally said outrageous things... They were deliberate now. He tripped far less than he used to - between his poor vision and growing body he had been lucky to survive his youth! Now, he also stood a head above many men of Bree, and was strong as an aftermath of many hours in the forge, so did not have the commonly slim, long and wiry build that elves had, but was built like a small Beoron. This was not a comparison he appreciated.

"When will you be grown enough to leave your ada's home?" Estel asked, swinging his foot out to trip him.

"When will you reacquaint yourself with a bath?" Elcalad replied smoothly, stepping aside and going under his guard, but was blocked and he lost his weapon.

"You're dead." Estel told him.

"So are you." Estel looked down. To his surprise, there was a dagger pressed against his stomach.

"You're getting better. I suppose this means that we no longer have to worry about you falling on your sword!" Estel announced.

"True, I am getting better - a step up from a hobbit! Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for you - you still smell like an orc!" It seemed that the childish bickering between the two would never stop.

They parted ways at the patio, Estel to go cleanup and Elcalad to go back to work. Himalin was waiting for him, which was not a usual occurrence - he always had his own things to do, and while they shared the same workspace, they did not always speak to each other as they were both concentrating on their own work. This time, however, he was standing outside, leaning against the wall.

"Good day Harry, Lord Glorfindel was just here looking for you. I believe he was heading up to Elrond's house. Go wash, your work will still be here when you get back." He then got up from the bench and took himself inside.

Elcalad stood outside for a moment, wondering what he could have done to be called for - he had done anything particularly unusual or destructive. He had made sure that all the elves had a supply of marbles when they left Lady Galadriel earlier, and even the elves in Rivendell had some! The elves in from the Grey Haven had been sending a great many marbles for him to create. It also seemed that for them, it was a matter of pride that they make them the most beautiful.

Whilst they were mostly glass, they had taken great pains to make them beautiful as well as functional. The glass for some were stunning colours, but others were just simple glass wrapped in intricate wire designs. Once, they had even set a jewel inside a glass bead! Harry thought it was rather wasteful actually - no matter how lovely they were, they were nothing more than glass he filled with power.

The worst part for him was that the marbles had limits depending on how much of his own energy he placed in them, making them weak or strong. Fortunately, the elves did not seem concerned by that, to them it was simply the brilliance of having a wave of water, or a flame at their disposal, and have even taken to working it into their training.

Very few actually knew just how draining it was to make them. Mostly, this was because he didn't want the elves to feel bad about using them, particularly as, even over thirty years, he was still considered little more than a big child.

He could make thirty a day without too much trouble, but whilst they were not overly weak, neither were they particularly strong. Only once had he pushed himself to the point of exhaustion. Lord Glorfindel had been furious. He had collapsed at his ada's feet after filling fifty in a day. However, these had not stopped working yet. The elves were counting how many fires they had started, but as there was never a clear answer as to a reliable end, they used them with great caution.

Even when creating marbles he was not idle - he helped with the crops, and made the swords and knives. He had been kept rather busy, therefore he couldn't think of why he had been called. Quickly, he washed himself, and took himself up to see what he was being called about. They were all there - everyone that was important to him... including Himalin..

"Whatever it is that I have done, I'm sure that I had a reason? Although, what I did remains a mystery to me." This was his opening statement to the assorted people before him. It was rather disconcerting that everyone was in the place that they were whenever he was called up to discuss one problem or another.

"We need to discuss your future Elcalad. You will, after all, be turning thirty-five in a month's time." Elrond replied, and he nearly breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh! Right, well, thirty-five, yes I am aware of this." He looked around the room. Glorfindel eased against the wall, his hands behind his back. The twins seemed to be discussing something at great length and depth.

"My ion, you have expressed little desire to go out and view the world. You seem to be more than happy to stay in Rivendell." Glorfindel said.

"Lord Glorfindel when I ask if I am old enough to leave, your eyes would scrunch up, just as they are doing now. You would clench your hands, and then hide them behind your back, as I am sure you are doing. I thought you would allow me to leave when you felt I was ready." He told him. It was of little matter if he left now or in ten years. He went to The Shire to see Saradoc every other year, and Legolas came every five years or so. He visited Mirkwood several times over the years. Therefore, in the meantime, he was content to work the forge.

"Do you wish to travel?" Glorfindel asked. That was a bit harder. He still lived in his room in his father's house, which was to be expected. Truly, he did wish to travel, but he worried about harming someone without the protection of Rivendell to control him.

"I would like to have more control before I leave." Apparently, this statement decided everything. The twins clapped him on the shoulder, and then, along with Estel, soon took themselves out of the room. Erestor in a rather unexpectedly began snickering as he left. Hamalin gripped his arm and followed after them, leaving just Elrond and Glorfindel in the study with him.

"We have decided that you have grown much over the years. You can protect yourself. While you have more control than you once did, you are not growing to your full potential while in Imadris. Glorfindel and I have decided that it is time for you to leave, and see the world." Elrond announced.

"My lords, are you saying that I am not only being released from Rivendell, but am being encouraged to go?! I am to go and meet lots of different people?" He so badly wanted to rub his hands together and cackle. So long had he been waiting for them to say he had come of age. Truly, he had thought that he would be eighty or so before they would let him leave. Also, thirty-five really wasn't bad compared to the elves' five hundred.

"Yes. After your celebration you will be leaving Rivendell for a time. However, do not forget that this is your home, and you will be welcome back at any time." Glorfindel replied. Then, he did something he had not done in years: he pulled him close to his chest, and held tightly. He might not be feeling nervous, but his father seemed to be, and so he returned the hug.

"Go, do what you must. We will speak tonight."

Elcalad left after that. The last thing they heard was him calling for Estel in the sing song voiced he had used as a child just before dumping something on a person.

"Do you think he is ready?" Glorfindel asked.

"I wonder if Arada is ready." Elrond replied.

On hearing that Elcalad would be leaving Rivendell to travel, Estel's eyes got so large and round that Elcalad was afraid they would pop out. Blood had drained from his face when Elcalad had wrapped his arms around him, laying his head on his shoulder, and asked if he would show him around.

Later that day, Estel was found going over a map with the twins. To Elcalad, it seemed that they were planning his murder rather than his trip. They had marked where all the greatest orc population had been, and had told him that he might want to visit the areas.

"Why would I go to places swarming with creatures of the dark? Surely you do not think I could survive such a thing?" he asked.

"Elcalad," Elrohir said, shaking his head at him. "We only want you to go to these places if you have a desire to be destructive."

"Perhaps practice magic in those places - no one will miss the inhabitants." Elladan said.

"These are places I will not be." Estel told him.

When he said he planned to go over the High Pass and make his way around the mountain in a circuit, Estel gave him a blinding smile and said he would go to see the Rangers, in the opposite direction. Apparently he was avoiding him...

He left not long after. Hermes would go with him, and this would be his final trip. He received many hours of discussion from the elves - most of them consisted of reminding him that they were on the brink of war and did not need him starting one. His father spent much more time with him going over his sword work. Whilst he would never be great as elves were, however with that and his magic and marbles he still used, his ada felt more safe 'releasing' him.

When the day came, he dressed in the rough clothes of men, and the large hat of a farmer. This would keep the moonlight from his skin if necessary. He was also told that while he was not a secret any longer, he should not make a spectacle of himself and draw too much attention. When he assured them he had no plan to he was met with sheer disbelief.

"So Harry the Mighty, did you enjoy your visit?" Beorn asked. He had spent several days with the eagles in their nests, telling stories of all of his follies. He spoke of Old Man Willow and his threat. They seemed to enjoy stories about the elves and their follies the most. As far as animals go the birds had a great sense of humor. It was a wonder that no one took the time to talk to them.

"When can one not enjoy speaking with such a majestic beast? I am of the belief that as long as one of the greater creatures are speaking, that means they are not chewing on me!" Beorn enjoyed a good joke. What Harry discovered was that he did not like many people, beggars most especially, yet when in a good mood could be generous.

"Your Hermes tells many stories of you. Would they be true?" He was asked, after being served a meal of bread and soup, and the sheep soon took themselves from the room.

"Hermes. Well I am sure if he speaks well of me, he is clearly understating and if ill, he is a fibber that will be getting no carrots from me." He received a chuckle for this statement.

It was late when Beorn brought up the toll. "I have gold to give you, but let me offer this instead. Summer is here, and I can help with your harvest. If all of your people are willing, and we work together, a second reaping of wheat will be harvested."

"Two harvests in a year? Wizard trickery no doubt." He sat back in his chair, stoked his greying beard. "I will allow this. If you speak true, grain will feed my people where gold will not. If you speak false you will stay until harvest comes then pay twice the toll." As a show of good faith, Elcalad gave him all the gold he had.

After many months of staying with the Beorns, he thought he was slowly becoming friends with them in his own odd way. He spent many long evenings with the children telling the tales he had learned; legends of the elves, and battles. Each story was told with the light he had created in his youth. Mothers often could be found telling their children to "find Harry and bother him."

One fine evening, the second harvest was coming in. Autumn was threatening, so it was with great cheer that they discovered there was little to worry about this winter. Harry came across a small cub - black haired with a patch of brown between his eyes. He dropped to a knee and held his hand out.

"Well aren't you a big cub?" He made a great to-do of looking around. "Don't tell Grimbeorn, or Beorn himself, but I think you might grow to be bigger than either of them. You might be the greatest of your kind."

The bear cub soon became a boy, with a curl draping from his brow "I'm telling my father on you Harry!" He growled, much as a cub would, and took himself off to do just that.

Grimboern came out from the side of the barn. "My son. If he grows to be greater than either myself or my father it will be a fine day." He slapped him on the shoulder, nearly sending him to his knees. Thankfully, Harry had long since gotten over his childish fear of bears; there were worse things to think of.

"Bad Bear." he said after getting his breath back.

"The harvest is coming in again, just as you promised. Where will you go now?" Grimboern asked

"I think I will head into Mirkwood now as I had planned, even though I thought I would be in the kings' halls many months ago. Yet when I came, gold seemed so little for the protection your people give keeping the pass free of threats."

"My father has gone to the woodmen in the south. If you would take the long way they will welcome you. My father has named you friend after taking much of our excess to them."

And so, that is just what he did

Having never met the woodmen before, he hoped to make a good first impression. He cleaned himself up, and made sure that Hermes was looking his best. As he entered the woods he carried his sword on his hip, and thought he looked well for a traveler. He made it about halfway to the settlement before he was ambushed, and he felt them before he saw them.

"Spiders! Why is it always spiders!?" Hermes was acting as his eyes, as Harry was focusing on keeping them away from him. Using fire would be a very bad idea in the forest. His staff was strapped to his back, and he was afraid to use it due to his lack of control. Therefore, he was sending great amounts of water at them, and whilst it did very little actual damage, it kept them away.

He was riding backwards as he ran, so when Hermes reared, he fell down, dropping the only protection he had. Slipping his hand into his pouch, he grabbed the first one he encountered - anything to surprise them and let him get on his way. He pulled his kitten stone from his other world out. As yet, he had not found a purpose for it, as it did nothing other than give a pinkish light and a feeling of peace. Suddenly, a spider landed directly in front of him, leaving him no choice. He pushed as much power into it as he could, and as always, a soft glow and a feeling of peace rushed out of it.

The spider froze. As did all other spiders when encountering the rather pinkish light. He gathered up his dropped marble, and began backing up to Hermes, his body throbbing from the fall. With each step he took, light lifted from the spiders and they regained control of their bodies. "I would think that falls and bruises would mean nothing by now!" After holding the stone for so long, he began to tire, and felt worse than he ever did when using his staff, no matter how much he directed through it.

"Are you ready boy? This is going to be fun..." He had to get to the woodmen before he became overrun. He only used the stone when they came too close, otherwise he continued to use great amounts of water to hold then at bay.

He saw the cabins coming, heard the fall of an axe. "Spiders! Spiders!" He called. The people began to shout and come running. Women screamed and called for children. He heard a horn blast before actually entering the settlement, and reigned Hermes in. Turning to face them, he waited until they were nearly upon him and used it as he did the first time; he pushed all that he could into the stone. They froze in the braches, one dangling from silk. The men were similarly affected.

"Umm, I think I am dreaming." he heard someone mumble.

"Well then make it a great dream and kill them now! I can only hold them like this for so long!" With a wild cry, the men began to climb the trees, cutting their heads off. Others let arrows fly. A short time later all the spiders were dead. He looked at the men, battle ready and wild. The shock was wearing off as they turned to him.

"Oh this is so typical! And I had so badly wanted to greet you well!" Harry exclaimed, before giving in to his exhaustion, and allowing himself to slump against Hermes sweat soaked neck.

"One would think that a wizard would have more knowledge than to take on twenty two spiders alone." A woman said as he regained consciousness.

"Woman, leave the man be. You do not know the whole situation." A gruff voice spoke. A gentle rag settled along his brow, no matter how snippy the words.

"Well, I can see you are back with us." He cracked an eye open. She was blonde and clear skinned, with crinkles spreading from the corners of her eyes, and laughter lines at her mouth.

"You sound much like my father." He replied.

"Humph, he must be a man of great intelligence then." She stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "Dinner will be in an hour. See to it you are cleaned and ready. I do not serve latecomers." With this statement, she turned out of the room. The man leaning against the wall gave her a smack on the rump on her way past, to which she simply raised an eyebrow.

"Good woman my Lenlee, and a good fight always makes a man appreciate a good woman waiting at home." He laughed then pulled up a chair. "Get up now. Can't have you fainting like a girl again. Swooning lass."

"What if I told you it was magic I had never used before and that we had been running for many hours?" He would never live this down if Estel or the twins heard of it.

"I did not see this fleeing that you say you did which means; you _swooned like a lass_, until proven differently."

Harry sighed. He was sore and nursing bruises all over his back. "Might I trouble you for some hot water, dear sir?" He knew many ways to treat injuries. He had been taught the ways of healing just so he could take care of himself. Elrond said one day after yet another sprain that if he was to stay in the infirmary so much he would take lessons there also. Because of all his time spent there, he had learned much before he even took a true lesson.

Whilst eating dinner with Lehal (as he learned the man was called), and Lenlee was putting a poultice on his bruises, it was planned how over the next week that he would see how well he could work with the other to slay spiders. He, Lehal, and a party of trained hunters would embark, to see if they could find their enemy, and in all the trip was far more successful than they had ever hoped.

They left very early one week later, every man on foot, each armed to the teeth. Harry allowed himself to feel the darkness, instead of pushing it to the back of his mind, when close to Mirkwood, and set off towards the smallest population. The spiders were above their heads, spinning their webs, speaking of the things they love: manflesh; the taste of orc blood, and other fine things...

Harry stepped into the center of the circle beneath them, as if it was perfectly normal. "Yoo hoo! I am feeling a bit suicidal and wish to try my strength!" He mocked, attracting the spider's attention in a sing-song voice. The spiders lowered themselves in great number to enjoy what appeared to be an easy meal. When he was completely surrounded, he did as he had done when he previously encountered the spiders in this forest, and sent a large amount of power through the stone.

The slaying of the spiders was unfortunately anticlimactic. Frozen as they were, the spiders made for easy work, except for when they had to climb trees to reach those higher up. They took to cutting heads as if it was an everyday occurrence.

Over the course of the days, he learned that his tolerance was less than half an hour. The men had to kill all, or as many as possible during that time, as once the half hour had run out, they had to fight.

When the men learned of his ultimate destination, they decided to follow him as a party. They took not a safe path, and instead just cut directly south to north up the center of the forest. Spiders, after a period of several days, figured they had better run when they heard the men coming. Singing and carrying ladders as they were, they had not much luck hunting the creatures after a few weeks!

"Did you see the fangs I cut out of the spiders head? Why I think I will make a knife hilt of them." One person was saying late one evening in celebration. They had come about a group around thirty and had a grand time of stamping them out.

"How about the goblin that got caught in the light? He started to sing and dance. It was as if he drank too much mead!" Another brayed.

"Too true, I almost could not finish him off, due to the fact that I was laughing so much!" Another said.

In Harry's opinion, it was wonderful to just sit back and help the men's burden be lifted from a time, and it was too bad that he could not completely clear the forest before he left.

As he was each night, Harry was told to sleep - the use of the stone was tiring and hungry business, because he had to force power into it, unlike the marbles which responded to his every thought, but had less power compared to the stones. What to do, what to do? The strength of the natural stones versus his own power. He would figure it out soon, and either one still gave him more control than he had with the staff, but less connection, and the fact he had to keep changing was a liability. He knew that he would have to work on his competence with his staff while he had so much time away from the muting power of Rivendell.

The singing continued late into the night when they had their first disturbance, some days after passing the Mirkwood Mountains. He was quickly woken, and told that 'something was coming from the north'. He knew that whatever it was, was not a creature of darkness. So instead of preparing to fight, he stretched up. "Worry not, put your weapons away." He told them.

The five elves that stepped forward were once he knew well - each of them was on his first escort to the forest, the best hunters and fighters they had. He walked up to Legolas and grasped his arm. "Greetings, Legolas." He did step back and give a bow, although, it was hard to be reverent to the elf that gave him a ride on his back.

"I see that the bears have not eaten you. Yet with my eyes cast on you, I know the reason we are out here must involve you, my young friend." Legolas said.

"Would you believe that it was all an accident?" How many times had he said that in his youth? Far too many times, but it seemed to work then.

"With you? Yes, I can believe an accident has lead the spiders and orcs to flee north and in a few occurrences throw themselves in the river." The elves laughed at his disgusted look.

"Come in." Lehal said. "We are a hunting party with our prey becoming scarce. Sit, sit, and let me tell you of the hilarity that we have seen. Too bad the elves come late for the festivities. For then none would have had a chance to flee."

"Tell them about our first meeting." One man called.

"Spiders! Spiders!" another called in a high girly voice.

"Don't stand there! Kill Them!" Several men began falling over each other, swooning into each other's arms. Harry knew he would never live it down. So much for making a good impression he thought.

"My good sirs, have your fun, I am returning to my bed." Let them be in good mood at his expense. He laughed enough for them to know that it was all in good fun. He also knew these men had not had enough to laugh at for some time. The elves began to tell tales about him in his childhood when the party stopped telling their own. It was the end of his ever having a chance of being considered anything beyond a silly man that swoons.

"Legolas, I may no longer be a child however if my reputation goes much lower I will be forced to defend my honor!" He yelled indignantly, before he rolled over and pretended that they were not continuing on with their stories. Just wait - he would find some honey and feathers for old time sakes.

The men left him with the elves to return home after that. They were very grateful for allowing them to at least lessen the threat for a time.

It was in the winter when he found the answer for why the stone was so hard for him to use. In truth, it was really very simple - it was not meant for him.

He was in the kitchen speaking of things outside the forest with the cooks when he felt, or thought he felt his kitten stone. Looking around, for fear of an accident he felt the undercook entering, bearing a tray.

It was such an odd thing. He could feel orcs, and some men that carried pockets of darkness, but he had never felt an elf like this, who carried the same song as the stone. Instead of asking, he grabbed the elf's arm, took and deposited his tray on the counter, and dragged him outside the King's Halls. The elf squawked about being manhandled.

"Just come. I do not know what is going to happen. So come with me now." He told him. The elf in question froze. They had all either heard or seen the troubles he could cause.

"What are you talking about? Does it have to involve me?" he asked. It was rare for an elf to show any sign of fear, yet he was showing at least a little alarm.

"Yes." He replied, short and simply.

The Kings people lived not inside the caves as he had thought but also outside. Spiders and other creatures of the forest would not bother them so they made their homes as they would above, beside and under the tress. He knew better than to do uncontrolled magic anywhere they lived for fear of unforeseen accidents. Explaining to the king why his people were flooded out of their homes was something he would only do once.

"Where are you going Elcalad?" Legolas asked "And why are you dragging poor Tinnulin by the arm?"

"I have no idea and that is what we are going to find out. Do you want to come? If so stay far back for this is also new to me." he told Legolas. They soon found themselves followed by many elves, either to see what new destruction he would cause, or laugh at the havoc he was almost certain to follow.

Outside the area in which the elves lived, beyond the enchanted River, he halted. "Oh, there are a few spiders over head." he called to them. He having practice knew they beyond his range and that they would stay far from the elves, but better to let them know just in case. They would watch his back while he was distracted and could focus on this new riddle.

"Hold out your hands please?" He was obeyed after a moment's hesitation. As he was unsure about what was to happen, it was with great care that he handed the stone to him. Moments after the stone rested in his palm, the song sang clear to him as it did with perfect smelting, gave that one clear note.

"Now, I do not know what will happen. But I think that this belongs in your hands." Tinnulin was staring at the small object in wonder.

"This is what you mean when they sing to you? It is wonderful and warm in my hand. What should I do?" It was a good question, but Harry merely shrugged, a habit his father could not break him of.

"Focus on it. How does it feel in your hand? I have to force the stone to act at all. I could not figure its use other than by chance. Perhaps it will be different for you. But I know this: it is yours now." Harry told him.

Tinnulin closed his eyes and smiled to himself. The whole glade was filled with twilight like glow, the elves smiled with joy. The spiders above began to screech and fell to the ground, swinging madly from their silk. They rolled on each other then began to fall dead. The elves took themselves back, jumping out of the way as spiders nearly landed on their heads. Clearly, it would be of much more use in Tinnulin's hands than it ever had been, or would be, in his own.

He would miss the feeling the stone gave him.

"Thank you, King Thandule for welcoming me with such comfort this winter." It was time to leave again. He had aided the men and elves of Mirkwood. The Northern portion had been cleansed of Spiders and orcs, but they dare not go further south yet. Best yet, another had been found that could wield his stone. A simple kitchen cook could hold the stone for hours at a time without tiring.

"Elcalad, this has been a wonderful visit. You have help to clean the forest. The woodland realm is in good cheer. We have seen the most glorious magic. In your childish confidence, you said you would aid with the spiders, and you have. I know you are leaving a small part here, not just for the elves but for all that dwell within our home." He stood from his throne and gave him a bow. That had to be the best thing he had ever seen. This proud king bowed to him, the child that caused no end of trouble on his visits.

"You forget the most wonderful thing - nothing has been broken this visit!" Thandule added.

"It's not too late to change that." Harry said in reply. The king just had to ruin it. "Until we meet again."

The second half was not as good in that respect. He stood before Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and their wardens wondering why it was always in their company that his behavior slipped. Perhaps it was their strict formality. Perhaps it was their still and proud bearings.

It could be the warden, Haldir, who still appeared to be ready to feed him to the first bear he came across. Harry, as he thought of himself again, considered himself very lucky to have made friends with the Beorons before he came to Lothlórien.

There was something in the perfect wonder of the place, with its trees of silver and green, and the elves dressed in white and silver, that was too perfect. As a youth, he had an urge to find some mud and throw it around the place, simply to make it seem more real. Even as a thirty five year old man, still a child by the elves standards, and only just out of the tweens by the hobbits', he was still sorely tempted. Perhaps he would get away with it...

It was such a minor thing too! There was just something in Lothlórien that upset his need for calamity, but the more he tried to control himself, the faster he slipped. Thinking of all the jokes and pranks he had thought of and pulled as a child, it was unavoidable.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your wonderful land Lady Granny." He realized just what he said a moment later. The false coughing fit, he hoped, would cover some of it. "Oh excuse me. Dry throat, might I have a drink?"

Lady Arwen was of no help. She was in the most _un_ladylike position he had ever seen an elleth in. She was cackling! Lady Arwen, during his last visit, had explained her relationship with Lady Galadriel. He had known she was a grandmother, but with Arwen's nature and their many talks she was dubbed 'Granny' between them. He would have gotten away with it many years ago, such as when he was ten.

So he unobtrusively kicked her in the ankle. Had he been anywhere but with the elves he might have gotten away with this too. He also knew that his whispered words of "Stop that! You are going to get me killed! We are very high and I do not have wings." did not help his position.

"What is a 'Gran-nay'" Lord Celeborn asked. He had a face ready to be entertained, but Harry also knew he was prepared to protect his wife for any slight.

"Oh excuse me. Granny is a familiar address for a matriarch of the family, from my old tongue." There was no way he would say it was the 'common way'. She must have taken it for face value for she smiled and regally inclined her head.

"When in private you may call me 'Gran-nay'. To Lady Arwen and the sons of Elrond I am Daenaneth. I am very pleased that you are comfortable to have me so close to your heart." Her smile lit up the room, Celeborn seemed to catch the underlying joke for he smirked instead of smiled. Praise the Valar for his forgiving and easy ways. It could be that she knew too, and was taking the fun out of it for him.

He spent many hours in private with his Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. They talked for many hours, told stories of their old homes such as the land that they loved on the other side of the mountains. Celeborn, for all of his easy ways, seemed to have an underlying anger against the Dwarves of Moria. They woke something in the Mountain that caused the elves to abandon their refuge. Harry had never been there so had no knowledge of the evil under the mountain.

He did give a small number of marbles to the elves there, but he did not give them very often for fear that the dark might hear of them and come up with a protection or worse a weapon they had never heard of to counter it. Here in the Goldenwood, if any creature of evil came they would need all the help they could get.

Thus he spent many hours training a small band of warriors with what they could do. Lord Celeborn it seemed had much the same problem as him. When he used them he would create large blazes of flames, or gales of wind. He however overcame the issue with more ease then he, but Harry put it off on him being old.

Spring was slowly melting into summer, Harry again felt it was time move on. His relationship with Haldir had not improved. Haldir still saw him to be a distraction and an undisciplined youth. It was true he felt no more than a young man of twenty. He even looked to be as young a man that he felt himself to be. "You have not grown hair on your cheeks yet?" Estel had asked in his last visit.

Lady Galadriel had taken him to see her mirror last night. It was a bowl perched on a pedestal. She poured water into it, and asked him if he wanted to look into it. He, being the man curious of all things, did.

Some would say that the mirror often brings things of nightmares to those who look into it. Lady Galadriel said it showed thing that were, had been and might be. Thus he figured that he could take whatever was seen and dismiss what he did not like. He would be wrong.

The mirror showed him his old world. His aunt and uncle were sitting in cold grey cells. Dudley was teaching children in what he recalled classrooms to be, but thinner than he had ever thought possible. Then the image turned to an ancient old man standing before an army with only a small stick before him. He saw a boy of around twenty beheading a snake. The boy fell to the ground in a green light. He saw his mother and father as they laid his baby body into a crib, smiling at him.

The next things he saw were both confusing and terrifying. He sat on the back of a horse behind an army of orcs as they advanced on a keep. He saw himself give a battle cry and a host of wild men at his back advanced. He saw himself, looking not so different than he was now, raise his staff at an old man on a battlefield of slain men. It was after the last image the water rippled and he pulled his gaze away.

"How can that be?" He asked. "I do not understand."

"We know not all ways. You, my dear child, were brought here by the power of the Valar. Had it not been in the will of Illvalter you would not have been allowed to come. Valda light touches your very skin. You feel things unlike any before; you have no ties but the ones of your heart. Like Mados himself whom judged your soul worthy of being reclothed, you see things and feel things when you allow yourself." She raised her hand and placed it above his eyes. "These do not see well. However, I have watched you, as have others, and know that this sees very well indeed." Placing her had on his heart. She then raised his face to her placed her lips on his brow. "As many elves see and feel the world more than any men. You see the world better and clear yet, you only lack the experience, which brings wisdom."

She rose to her full height, which was not inconsiderable. "We will watch you. If there comes a time that you feel need to rest, Lothlórien will welcome you to our embrace."

He decided to try his hand once again at boating with Orophin and Rumil on his way out. They would take him as far as Emyn Muil, which he was instructed to stay away from. Hermes had been slowing down and developed a hitch in his stride, so he would be returned to Rivendell when he was well enough, if not the elves promised to give him rest and peace there.

"That sounds rather like a dare." he said to Haldir on the bank of the river.

To which he replied "Yes that it was. I dare you not to go into the Emyn Muil for you are clearly unable to handle the labyrinth of stone and rock face."

"I knew it! You do care!" he then wrapped his arms around the prickliest warden he had ever met, jumped into the boat and cast them away. The brothers of Haldir seemed to appreciate anyone to get the better of him.

They had been passing the Brown Lands for several days. The brothers had been telling him stories of the wonderful gardens and fruits the Entwives grew. How during the last war they were driven from their lands and the land was cursed. It had been thousands of years and still they had no growth. Harry had the feeling he had grown used to when in Mirkwood; a constant itch he had been ignoring for many days now.

"Well, I think I would like to see it. Come; let us go to the bank." They of course did not argue. He had been taught to ignore the ways of the powerful, even if he would never think of himself that way. Lady Galadriel would often speak without prompting, unknown were her ways. Harry had a similar look. He gazed at the land, without seeing it.

It was true he was seeing more than the land, he was feeling it as Lady Galadriel prompted him. He learned to often ignore the darkness for it would cause him no end of discomfort. After hearing the stories he decided to pay more attention. What he felt was a contradiction.

It was a barren as they had described. The rain had washed deep rivets in the land. Soil was packed like clay, hard and stone like. He walked over the land for a time trying to make it real to him. There were two forces working against each other. Buried was a goodness and life. Over it was the darkness the he felt in Mirkwood, a shadow across the land. Crouching at a random he placed his hand down. It was greasy to him, stifling, choking whatever life was still was in the land.

He went back to the boat, removed his sword, and took Rumil's axe. He chose a place above the river's edge on a hill. There he began slamming the axe into the earth. Orophir came to his side and took the axe from his hand. He began to break up the ground himself. A few moments later, he and Rumil began moving the earth when it was broken. They said not a word in regards to his queer behavior; joining without a word they began clearing the top of the hill. They only had to dig about six inches down and the soil was rich and brown. He knew then that no matter what the mirror showed he would fight the darkness that plagues the land for clearly it could not hold forever. The future as she said was unwritten and might be, not will be.

"So my friends, you may as well leave. I am about to put in a sign. 'Harry was here'." He told them

"Oh?" Orophin questioned.

"Well, Gandalf has had many years to make his name know, as have your Lord and Lady. Lord Glorfindel's name has been passed down for years in song and stories. How can I not make my father proud of me? So I am going to do something that will spread the word. I am going to plant a tree right here, above the river in the middle of the Brown lands."

The twins could not help but be intrigued. Rumil left supplies for them and returned to Lothlórien to collect a fruit tree sapling he had asked for. Over the next several days the two of them dug deep into the earth clearing patches of the hill. Great mounds of earth were piled at the foot.

The small fleet of swans was unexpected. Rumil should have still been making his way north. Yet more elves were there, Rumil riding with Celeborn at the head. The elves landed on the opposite shore across from the Brown lands. They sang songs and laughed as was in their nature.

Celeborn and Haldir came to him, each with a small tree with its roots bound in cloth. Celeborn bore an apple and Haldir a walnut. With great ceremony they gave him the plants he sent for.

"Harry was here." Haldir said.

"Make your stand now." Celeborn told him.

Thus, he planted trees above the river for those few that would come by. It gave hope for those looking for in the barren ground. Life once again stood.

He left after that in very good spirit's.

_Notes: This and the next chapter are skipping years as you can tell! Just background info... the lort is coming !_


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I say now before they take me away in the white coat that make you hug yourself, I am broke! That means I am simply playing with other peoples work._

_This chapter is brought to you with the approval of the Nargles._

Knowing that he would not see the elves again for some time, he left to continue his travels. Reluctantly, he bypassed Fangorn Forest. Deep within, the forest was dark, and reminded him in many ways of the Old Forest. He had no desire to visit the mountains to the northeastern side, and so took his time to travel. Plants would be watered here and there, and when the rain came, he enchanted the puddles as he did water for those in Rivendell and for Beorn, all for no other reason than just because he could.

It was in remote places he found whilst travelling that he took time to practice using his staff. Over the month he spent, he taught himself to do nearly everything that he had taught himself to do with his marbles, and with the same amount of effort. It was not as reliable as one would hope though, and he was still learning and teaching himself. As with other things of this nature, it took time, and without a teacher being there to guide the way, failure was a constant battle, and he was permanently worrying about using too little or too much force. It was a balancing act that he hoped he could perfect any day now.

The land of Rohan was just as he had been told it would be - there were a great many fissures in it. On the plains, he met men who were there with their cattle to graze them, and so he started there as nothing more than a traveler looking for work. He did not hide - he was a wizard after all - but nor did he make a big to-do about such things. The people became used to him, and his oddity at night. Most of the time, when night fell, he would wear his hat, or find a place elsewhere to sleep, in an attempt to ease their minds.

He had no interest in meeting the Kings of various lands, bar King Thandule of course, and so spent most of his time in the fields, travelling and learning the way of the people. In the plains of Rohan, he spent a few years helping them tend the horses, learning their way of training horses for battle and how to make butter and bread. Many long nights were spent tending the children and telling stories. He used only his marbles as his staff was still unreliable around people, however at this time, he wasn't ready to give his marbles out.

As they were tending dinner, mothers would often tell their children, "Go to Mr. Harry, he always loves your company." Depending on their nature, the children would do different things. The older boys would attempt to wrestle him to the ground, and whilst the girls were not immune to this approach, they were whom he taught to cheat. In contrast, the younger children simply tried to climb him.

The men were not immune to gossip. They would always wonder whether he was childlike for the children's benefit or for their own. He would work all day with the men, and then in the evening, turn around and play with the children, or tease their wives whilst churning butter.

Harry had no preference to a particular group of people. After five years with them, learning their tongue of Rohirric, he left just as swiftly as he had arrived, and it might also be noted how he left two days before the King's son, Théoden, came to escort the wizard to meet with the King…

They would not hear from him in years to come, and Harry became someone stories were told about. Because of his childish nature and youthful looks, they called his 'The Child Wizard', although he would not learn of the name for many years to come, and by that time he would too late to prevent Estel from hearing about it also.

As he came to the foot of the Misty Mountain, for once his curiosity was not getting the better of him. The itch that he had had form many years ago, the only time he had ever been in his vicinity beforehand, sat in the back of his mind. He had learnt over the years that the itch he felt when in the presence of some men did not mean they were beings of the dark, nor were they followers. The itch and uncomfortable feeling was brought on when they were full of anger, bordering hatred, an example of which was when they would speak of the history they had with the wild men, or the damage and destruction orcs had brought with them.

He put these thoughts from his mind, thinking that they would lead to thoughts of Saruman and the mission he, like other wizards, might receive. Harry had no desire to meet Saruman, and felt that he had much to learn before attempting a mission.

He hoped to get a look at the Orthanc; he had been told it was a building that had been created with a wonderful, impenetrable stone. So, he began to climb the mountains, in hope of seeing the building from a distance. But, as it has been stated before, Harry's eyes were especially poor, and so the five-day climb to see nothing was a disappointment. All he could make out was a fuzzy, tall black tower with a few black spears jutting from the top. With a negligent shrug he set of back the way he came.

Over the next few days, he slowly made his way down the mountain, not paying much attention to his surroundings. Later, he would realize that it was the lack of darkness in the people, combined with his pensive thoughts, which meant he had not sensed them before, until they came at him from behind and tossed a rope over his head.

"I think we have a problem," he said in Westeron. They were the Wild Men, and their hair was as dark and wild as their name suggested. Unfortunately, they spoke in a language he did not know or even recognize.

After removing his pack, sword, staff and bags, they began to drag him down the mountain, whilst jabbering to each other in a tongue he could make neither head nor tail of - his education had only covered Westeron, and the three Elven languages. He wondered how long he would last before they decided to chop off his head and feed him to the bears. Once again, the logical part of his brain told him that it was unlikely that bears lived in this region, however, Harry would place a bet that it was how he would die, hence why his thoughts always ended up being about becoming a bear's dinner.

Down and down they went. He figured that they were upset by the invasion by an unknown man. So, what do Dunlendings do with strangers and invaders? They put them to work and make use of them. Over the next weeks, Harry was watched very carefully.

He was given chores such as digging new latrines, counting sheep, lighting fires, and carrying water for the women. Every night he was locked away in a small stone building. However, they did not treat him cruelly: when he stumbled, he was laughed at, but picked up, checked thoroughly and then set back to work.

Whilst living in amongst them, he learned much of the basics of their tongue. It was odd - nothing even remotely similar to any language he knew.

Winter was soon approaching and whilst he had wanted to go home, this situation he saw as an opportunity - a chance to learn. He knew that he could get away at any time, if he had wanted to, but his curiosity led him to become their servant and not try to escape. With him, he carried his water marble that he had discreetly pulled out of his bag when they had first met, so he could use that and also push them from him. This would give him enough time to break away and collect his things (he knew where they were by feeling them).

He had hoped to be home for winter, but it was not to be. Their winter quarters were not unlike those of other men. They were deep in the trees, sheltered from the cold winds, and they made houses of stone and wood. Again, he was kept locked away at night, however during the day he given more and more freedom as time went on. He knew what was expected of him and went about it in as good cheer as he could. They seemed to think he might just be a simpleton due to the fact that he made no attempt to escape and was friendly to everyone.

Then, during the deepest part of winter, came the threat of which they were always worried. A great, howling wind blew down from the mountain. Trees were knocked over, and huge drifts of snow came through their village. One tree collapsed onto the roof of a house. A wall buckled under the pressure, and branches falling through the roof made the ceiling fall in. Harry knew that there were children inside, even before a woman came out screaming and removed herself from the building.

"My babies!" She sobbed, falling onto a man's chest, shaking, either from the cold (she had worn neither her wool wrap, nor her heavy coat), or from her terror. The chimney, or what was left of it began to creak and groan under the strain.

"My things, get my things!" Harry shouted at Hecra, the man who was his would-be master.

"So you can escape now! Help them!" Hecra yelled. He pointed desperately at the other men who were attacking the treetop with axes, trying to ensure that they could remove the weight. The biggest problem was that they were, in fact, putting more weight down on the weakened timbers in the process.

He decided it was finally time to take a page out of his father's book, so he stood straight and proud, pushing what power he could out through his voice and body language - a controlled action that allowed him to appear more than he was.

"My things! I will help." Finally Hecra took off, at a run. Within minutes he was reunited with his marbles and staff. He dare not use the staff with children in the way, even with it being more powerful.

He found the ones he wanted out of his collection. They had mixed the bags together. Then, he called for the men to climb down, which they finally did once being called back by Hecra. Up he went, and looked down into the house through the hole created in the roof. Their children were huddled on one side of the fireplace, evidently scared out of their wits, but the husband was lying unconscious on the floor, half buried by branches. Harry sighed. There was nothing for it - he would have to reveal himself to them. If they went and sided with the wrong people after this, he would be in a world of trouble.

"You, and you. Come. You four down there wait. You will know when I need you. You. Inside, help the man. The children are well." The men he had pointed to climbed up beside him. Harry was using one of his favorite marbles. He placed it on the tree, and called upon it to ease the weight and strain of the tree. Said tree quickly became light enough for the six men to lift it - two men pulled from the top, and four guided it back. When the tree was high enough, the other ran into the partially demolished building to rescue the inhabitants.

There was no way he could see that would enable him to move the tree off and save the house, so he called for the men to lower it where it was. The men at the base of the tree laid it down, followed by those at the top. Until they were safely out of the way, he kept the tree weightless. This is going to hurt.' He told himself. He bent he knees, ready to push away - hopefully off of the building and away from danger. When the full weight of the tree settled once again on the house, and the timbers began to creak…

_Snap!_

The timbers of the house started to collapse, and fall, and so did Harry. Down he fell, landing in a snowdrift. After he had landed, he pushed himself up to see what had happened. The tree was right in the center of the building, ending in the small square between the houses. He watched the man being carried into another house, and the woman and children fussed over by another family.

During moments of crisis, a person's true character often comes to light, Harry figured. Whilst he was still recovering from the fall, he was lifted from the ground, and hands snatched at his pockets to retrieve the marbles. Then, he was taken to see Hecra, who, from what he understood, was the chieftain of these people.

"Why?" This was the only question that Harry was asked. Hecra stood very still, as if expecting an attack.

"Why? Why ever not?" Harry replied.

"You worked and you let us laugh at you, even though you were far from helpless. Yet you stay our prisoner when you could have left?"

"I wanted to learn your language. I wanted to meet your people." He was about to go back to his room witch was little more than a straw matt and fur skins. He was wet and tired, and was beginning to sway on his feet. Hecra grasped his shoulder and steered him. Harry was almost a head taller, but Hecra was more powerful in the chest and arm.

"The door will not be locked again, however I will ask you not to bring strangers here. In spring it will be safe for you to leave."

Harry fell asleep thinking it was a good start. They soon became used to him again, and he did little magic. He did not want them to become to over whelmed - he knew their history of being overpowered. Unlike much of Middle Earth he saw himself in them. He knew what it was like to be under the complete power of those stronger than you. He also thought of whom might he have turned to if they offered support for his getting away from the Dursleys. He did not think about when he was a very young child. Although he hardly recalled the time, the feelings were there.

He stayed for the whole spring, helping them rebuild. Afterwards, he would not have said they were friends, the Dunlendings and he, however he had made a start.

Then, he began his travels home.

It was at the Old Bridge, and the abandoned city of Tharbad where he came up with what he thought was his most brilliant idea ever. By passing the ford and waylaying himself even longer, he searched the city. He found that, while the wood crumbled and the roofs caved in, the stone walls themselves had been relatively untouched by time. The people who had once lived here had been great workers and engineers, who had, at one time, drained much of this swampy area.

He knew from his historical knowledge that this place was of little concern to the Dúnedain save, saver the road connecting Gondor to Arnor. Perhaps, he thought, he could do something with it. As it was uninhabited and not controlled by either power, he would be well within his rights to create a place that would help the rangers, and simultaneously allow him to keep an eye on the wild men. His short encounter would mean very little if he just left, and never saw them again.

He looked down at his staff of rowan - the guide for the lost. He turned his face to Druland and wondered if they were not the most lost of all the people of Middle Earth. They had no allies. After being driven away from their homes time and time again, they really had no land save this small corner that they had claimed.

He knew there were reasons as to why they had been driven away, that great armies were needed to defeat the Dark Lord. However, he also perfectly understood their view - how would he feel if an army had come and taken his home in order to fight? Harry knew he wasn't a man of great wisdom, nor was he a powerful wizard, just a person with a skill for creating weapons, but the one thing he could do was feel if darkness was in their hearts.

They had no such darkness. The wild men were attempting to simply live. He could use his gift and perhaps give them just what they needed. He could place valuable and useful weapons in their hands, and he also knew if they did turn away he might just be in a position to either stop them or warn the Rohans if needed.

Right now, however, he did not have the things he needed, and would need to gather supplies, as well as speak to Lord Glorfindel to seek his opinion and consul on establishing a haven. He turned on his heels and set off north again, hoping that, either by chance or by the Valars guidance that he had made the right choice. There was also the small fear that he had not thought about from the mirror of Galadriel. He knew that he had seen Helms Deep, and he was about to become the Wild Men's ally, if they would have him.

"Finally: home, home, home!" He sang from the back of Gildur's horse. He was so tired.

"Ahh our little wizard is tired, and ready for his Ada. So, did you have fun outside the valley?" He had to think about that. There were a few moments that had been wonderful, some moments of terror and other moments of boredom and tediousness. Still.

"I cannot wait to find my bed and a warm meal." Gildur took him to the stables, and then onward he went to the last Homely house. It was early. Lord Glorfindel would be in the study. He was, of course, just as he left him: the same hair, eyes and stance. Gently knocking at the door he let himself in. "Good day my lords." He gave the customary bow, and before he stood completely, found himself wrapped in the strong arms he grew up in, his face pressed against his Ada's shoulder. He dropped his bag to the ground and held on just as tight.

It was good to be home.

"You have been gone for almost seven years - tell us of your travels?" Elrohir asked the next night.

Lord Glorfindel was at his side, with his arm wrapped around Elcalad's shoulder. It seemed as though his Ada would not be leaving his side for some time, if ever... They had spoken late into the night, and Elcalad had slept on a soft bed, and knew he was safe and welcome.

"Would you believe me if I said that it was truly of little importance? I did nothing of great significance, and simply travelled on a path around the Misty Mountains, and spent a few months with King Thandule, and in Lothlórien. Afterwards, I just kept going until I reached home." Announced Elcalad, not really expecting them to believe him. Unsurprisingly, there was a resounding 'No' in response.

"Honestly, I did little to remark upon. I met the men of the forest in Mirkwood, then the men of Rohan, with whom I stayed for five years." He hoped to leave out his capture by the Wild Men, as it would surely cause his family (everyone in the room) no end of worry. Besides, he was not ready to speak of it.

As they had done in his youth, Lord Elrond, along with his sons and Lord Erestor, gathered around him.

"Other than the trouble in Mirkwood, of which we have heard of several times, was there anything else? Did you, by chance, break any bones, fall off a cliff, or otherwise endanger your life?" Erestor asked.

He thought about this for a little while. No, he had not seen any other dangers on his trip. In truth, it was rather tame compared to what he had expected to encounter. He did not consider his time with the Druland to be dangerous, as he could have escaped at any time, if he had so wished.

"No, in truth I had no issues. I met no creatures of the dark. I even avoided Fangorn!" He exclaimed with a pout, "I will, however, go there one day. Oh, and if any of your travels in the future lead you there, do not go into the Northeastern portion - it is very much like the Old Forest near the hobbits.

Elrond sat forward and peered at him. "You avoided trouble? You did not meet any orcs? Go to Mordor just because, you could?"

"No. I only went as far south as Rohan."

It was Erestor, of all people, who laughed first, his shoulders shacking all the while. Truthfully, it was very odd - in all his years in Rivendell, he had never heard such a sound come from that man. Elrond removed himself from his chair, and went to his desk, where he opened his drawer, removed a fell small gold coins and handed them to Erestor. Elcalad rolled his eyes. Of course, they would place bet on him. His Ada released his grip, went over to Erestor and held his hand out. Reluctantly, Erestor passed almost all of the gold coins to him, leaving only one for himself.

"What was the wager?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Erestor bet against me that you would return without need to visit the healing wing. I must say, I am pleasantly surprised." Elrond explained.

"Ada?" He asked. His father did not even seem surprised, and just jiggled the coins in this hand.

"Oh, just that you would do something so unlikely, that no one would guess. The guards have a list of over a hundred things you might do. Staying out of trouble was not on the list." He told him while shaking the coins in his hand.

"I have to see this list. It was, truly, a very nice trip."

"Oh, I did that, and number ten... And number twenty-seven. I have a question though - who wrote the last one?" He cleared his throat, "Elcalad will go to Mordor, and convince Sauronto give up his evil ways so that he might spend his time planting flowers, and take up weaving."

"We see the most inconceivable thing with you here. Why, I am over five thousand, and I have never seen Erestor frustrated enough to voluntarily leave his study without impending war to lift a sword. You caused that in less than two years with us." Gildur called.

He would never live down his childish exploits, as to elves forty was but a child. Then again, true hobbits felt the coming of ages was thirty-three so they weren't the only ones.

"When will anyone let me live down the innocent follies of my youth?" He smiled at them. The consensus was, this side of Valanor, not a likely event. "In that case I will need to find sticky things to lob at everyone... Something which includes honey and feathers, or better yet sap and feathers. Sap is so much stickier." With that, he walked off, allowing his threat to sink in.

He spent the season going over his plan for the city of Tharbad. The Lords in Rivendell were ready to support him in his endeavor. It had been decided that he would leave in the spring, along with a small group of elves, to start work. The plan was for him to establish a farm inside the wall. It would be hidden, and the Rangers would be able to go to him for supplies and other matters. Also, Elcalad had decided to start giving out his marbles to them. This had been something he worried about, but it was time and they needed to have a backup plan to fall back to incase they were overcome. Any little extra help might mean the difference between life and death.

However, he was not ready to give them to Gondor. War was coming, yes, and they were fighting constantly, but it was not open war yet. They did not need the eye cast upon them directly.

Elcalad had not told them of his secondary motive yet. The reason was very simple - he did not want to be told to let it go. The elves of Rivendell were aligned with the Kingdom of Arnor; Arnor and Gondor as secondary allies. Gondor was allied with Rohan, who were in turn were enemies to the Wild Men. Thus, in a rounded way, Rivendell was the enemy of the Wild Men. Estel was the heir to the crown of both Kingdoms, and Elcalad hoped that by keeping his silence he was not betraying the brother of his heart.

Winter was coming, and before he left for a significant amount of time again, he wanted to see his old friend Saradoc. He made his way there on foot, as Hermes had died while he was in Lothlórien, and he was not yet ready to claim another horse. In the past, he had spent many lovely seasons in Buckland, and the Shire, with Saradoc. They ran together, stealing mushrooms from Farmer Maggot. The farmer did not really seem to mind, because, for some inexplicable reason, his mushrooms flourished after each visit.

It was with little ceremony that he knocked on one of the many front doors. When questioned as to why they had three front doors, but not a north, east and west door, he was given the response (by Menegilda, Saradoc's mother) "Whoever heard of an East Door?"

The door was soon answered by Saradoc's younger brother, the smirking Marimac. "Oh, it's you! Do come in - my mother will be very pleased to have you visiting our halls again." They went through one of the many halls of Brandy Hall. It was quite large for a hobbit hole. Many generations had expanded and lived inside it. When too many had come, so that they could not possibly fit, they had expanded it into the surrounding hills. Personally, Harry thought that they had left so that a hobbit could hear himself think, which it is difficult to do with such an amount of hobbits in one Hall.

They went past one of the many libraries on to another sitting room. He ducked beneath the doorways - while the halls were high enough for him not to hit his head, doorways were another thing entirely . He spent the summer of his seventeenth year with a knot on his forehead because he was not used to being tall in comparison, especially considering he grew up with tall elves.

Menegilda was sat in there with several ladies taking tea and cakes.

"Oh mother, look who decided to grace us with his presence at the_ west_ door."

"Would you stop calling it such a ridiculous name? Who ever heard of a west door? We have three perfectly good front doors. Why my son could not made friends with a civilized hobbit is beyond me?" She announced, exasperatedly to the ladies sitting around her, not even turning in his direction. She set her tea down, raised herself from her seat and looked at the visitor. "Oh, Harry dear."

"Good day to you Madam Buckland." He went to her side, bowed, and kissed the back of her knuckles. Hobbits for all of their simple ways love of food and song was more like some elves he knew in sheer stubbornness.

"You have not changed a bit have you?" She asked looking, him over. It was of course true. He had stopped ageing, as elves do, somewhere in his mid-twenties. Just as he was about to agree, Saradoc came in, his faced looked a bit harassed. He looked, if anything, very relieved to see him.

"Harry! Praise all that is good! I wondered if you would come sometime soon. It seems that my prayers have been answered for here you are!" He came to him, then a wrapped his arms around him.

"What is the matter Saradoc?" He had not even seen him this flustered on his wedding day.

"So many good things have come my way. We will talk in the orchard, Mother you will watch after Esmeralda for me?" He asked, all the while dragging him out the door. He was pulled so fast that he feared knocking his head.

He did not settle down until they had reached their old patch of trees they hid in as youths. Saradoc lit his pipe and only after smoking for a moment did he calm enough to tell him what had him so flustered.

"I am to be a father in a few months!" Saradoc gave him a blinding smile; it was more bright than the one had been given when he had announced that he was betrothed to 'the most wonderful woman in all the history of hobbits'. It was even more blinding than the one he had had plastered on his face whilst he was marrying said 'most wonderful woman in the world of hobbits. Then, suddenly, he looked a bit sick, and repeated, "I am to be a father in a few months." He turned to his friend. "Harry, you will be around, won't you? You stood at my side when I got married. You will, unless dome wizardly business takes you off, you will be here?"

"I will not be leaving until spring. I am here, and now that I know such a momentous occasion is due, I will stay close." He looked his friend over. He needed a break - it would only right for him to celebrate with his longtime friend. "Saradoc my friend, I know what you must do."

"What?" he looked at him with an almost feverish hope.

"Trust me my friend, I know just what you need."

It took more than a little persuasion to get Menegilda to agree. He simply informed her that the reason why he had not changed was because he was a wizard, and that he had reached his prime of life, and would stay as he was. He, however, was still coming into his strength and was often unpredictable with his magic.

At first, she did not believe him, so as he often did with children, he made a very simple light show, after which she was very quick to showed him out of the house, Saradoc was sent along to entertain him.

Persuading Esmerelda was easier - she had been let in on his secret when she had married Saradoc - she simply kissed his cheek and sent them on their way.

He was taking him to Bree it would be his last chance at any adventure. He was going to be a father and Harry wanted to give him one last hobbit sized one. Saradoc relaxed and became more excited for he was going to have a pint.

The people of Bree were of the few men that knew of hobbits. They lived side-by-side, working together and trading, but the hobbits of the Shire considered the hobbits of Bree to be even odder than the Buckland hobbits. When they reached Bree, Saradoc indulged in many pints, and Harry himself kept away from the windows, laughing at his antics. It was very worthwhile to make him so happy, it was the little things that made the difference; perhaps Estel knew a little something. He childishly decided to never tell him that, for old time's sake.

Saradoc had indulged in far too much ale and was currently singing on the bar. It must not have been that uncommon, for the patrons made no mention of it. As he was keeping to the shadows he noticed another man doing the same. Upon closer look he saw the telltale star on his breast. He eased himself from his seat to join him. The Ranger was quite happy himself watching Saradoc, chuckling under his breath as one will.

"Good evening to you Ranger of the North. Might I buy you another drink?" The man looked at him as if he was the peculiar one and not himself, but he gave his consent.

"Well," he said placing a new tankard before him. "This is going to sound odd coming from a stranger, but I am a bit of a wanderer as you are. I may have a very small venture to speak to you about."

He drank and looked at him, again as if he were odd. It was a look he was very used to.

"What if I said, take me to your leader I wished to turn his hair purple again. Or perhaps a horse named Léasere got the better of him, and was tamed by a little boy of nine?"

"Wait, I have heard stories. Did you really once ask a man of great importance, if his joints creaked or perhaps start a fire with an arrow? Fall into a river covered in ice? Slip down the side of a hill chasing after a bunny? Defeat trolls as a very young child of eight?" The ranger asked. He sat forward with a half amused and half awed.

"I will claim the last and blame luck. The others I have no remembrance of and some person will be hearing from me." So much for a good introduction. He had hoped that the familiarity would give him more of a chance, not that Estel would have also told stories.

"Oh but of course we have heard of you! Why the monster of Rivendell we meet at last. He told us that one-day you would come. Oh ho, a star shines on me tonight." He sat back chuckling. "Go, see to your friend, I will meet you in the stable yard when the inn quiets." He finished his drink and went out of the room laughing. It was just like the with the Woodmen - he would never live it down.

He paid for the room and poured Saradoc into his bed, who was proclaiming his love for the patrons and his love for a beauty named Esmeralda. Rhapsodies of her hair and adorable swollen fuzzy feet were given to the entertainment of all. They joined him in toast for the birth of his child for much of the night. He was soon loudly snoring.

Down in the stable yard, the ranger was chatting quietly, as one does with good friends, with two others. The ranger from the inn looked over, and upon seeing him, waved, and bowed in such a sarcastic manner that he nearly bent in half. Once upright again, he exclaimed, "My good fellows, I give you the one and only Monster of Rivendell, Defeater of Sanity, Breaker of Patients, the child to hold the record for the most falls, the boy that said 'oops' more than any other: Harry!"

"I think I need to kill someone now - do you, by chance, know where I might find him?" He was fourty-one, for Valars sake. Would he ever live it down? Well, it wasn't like he didn't have a few stories himself. Estel would live to rue the day he had spread the stories of his childhood. He would never be able to show his face without these men laughing at him, just as they were doing now. He gave the best bow he could - when in doubt, bluff.

"I see my reputation precedes myself. Gentlemen, I am about to embark on a small venture in the spring. I had the ranger as being part of this venture." He gave them the very briefest of his plans, which they took to with enthusiasm. When he told them he could smelt and make weapons, if they could help him start a trade with the dwarves for ore, he thought his hand would fall off from being shaken. When he then explained the gift of the marbles (if they could use them), he was squeezed as though he was a long lost brother.

He did warn them that they would eventually lose their strength, and could then stop working at any time, but they had very little care for that small detail. It was a weapon of power, and the fact that they would always have access to water was a relief. They agreed to spread the word for men to head to the south, and assist him in establishing the fort, and to get their marbles. He would travel with them for a few weeks while he awaited the birth of Saradoc's child

The next morning, Saradoc asked about the man he had been speaking with. He was more observant than Harry had thought. "Of course Harry, did I not promise to be your eyes? I take that promise very seriously! Why, I have to be telling you everything when we were together!" It took him to point out for Harry to realize that it was true. Whenever they spent time together, he never missed anything, for Saradoc would tell him about it. Harry had just put it down to hobbit's love to comment on everything.

"I am so sorry, for I did not see how good you are to me."

"I can forgive you for not seeing just how wonderful I am, for you cannot see. I cannot however forgive you when it is clear you were not listening to a word I was saying." He said at his side.

"Oh I am sorry my dear Saradoc, were you speaking?" He quipped in return

He told him about his plans to go with the rangers soon. Saradoc, however, decided he was not done with his time out of Hobbiton, and wanted to come as well.

"I do not trust these men... Very odd people." He said. "So gloomy, the way they look around constantly, as if something was to jump out at any time. Well, it gives one the jitters. You, however, I cannot blame for missing these signs. I can see that you are determined. So, I will tell you this: let me come for a few days and I will watch for you. Then I will have a story to last me into my silver years. However, you will not say anything to any child of mine. This is most unbecoming of a hobbit."

He laughed, and agreed. It took a rare, and odd hobbit to do such a thing. He put it down to himself and Gandalf being in their lives that encouraged such oddities among the Shire folk.

They rented a pony and a horse, and would travel with the rangers together. Harry soon got over any apprehension that they might not be friends, as they knew many stories of his childish ventures. Saradoc, in turn, seemed to need to display that they (he and Harry) had been friends longer. No matter how Harry tried to stop them, they seemed to be constantly attempting to outdo each other. The protest that he did not know them and how could they possibly believe such things was laughed off.

Five days later, somewhere in the North Downs, north of Fonost. Saradoc made his first complaint.

"Well, Harry it seems that adventuring is both less exciting than one expects and more uncomfortable than one would hope for. We have not had elevenies, nor supper. A small snack has not seen my stomach in days and my backside is wearing flat. I will not complain, but my point is this: I had thought that we might have seen some danger or excitement."

"What do you think we would do? Most travels consist of getting up one day and continuing on." He replied.

"Well." he hemmed and hawed for a moment. "I would have expected you to fight a horde in a blazing fire single handily with a show of power, after which you would have tripped." They men found that comment to be far too amusing. Estel spoke too much he mussed.

"I can tell you this, my friend: there is no danger in the area. No life saved the men that are with us." It was too bad that he could not show Saradoc what he wanted. The problem was he did not have the control to be safe with unprepared people around. They could be hurt by his magic as any other being.

"Oh, well that is the way of things. I have traveled further than any hobbit of our time, save Mr. Baggins, but he is one of a kind. This has been a hobbit sized travel and I will be most glad to return home."

Saradoc did as he planned - he returned home with a great smile and much more ready to be a father. Harry returned to Rivendell to begin his preparations. He gathered seeds and gave power to each of the marbles than had run dry in the years he had been gone. His marbles only lasted a time until the power simply faded away, which is what he had warned the rangers of. He left again in late winter, several weeks before Saradoc's child was to be born. This time he did borrow a horse.

Saradoc was anxious for his arrival and nothing his wife could do would calm him. That is until he actually showed himself. Esmerelda would not hear him going anywhere until the child came.

In a loud whisper he was informed, "I do worry about him some times. Which is he more worried about: you coming in time, or the birth of his child..." Harry simply kissed her cheek and told her she was glowing with beauty.

It was not long after that.

They were in the front sitting room, waiting with tense anticipation of the newest Brandybuck. Saradoc had been pacing the room, so nervous that he had skipped elevensies and lunch. When twosies came, he only nibbles on the corner of a sandwich. Dinner came and went with Saradoc simply staring past it, as if it wasn't there. Harry knew there was nothing he would say or do to ease his mind. Then, at bedtime, there came the sudden, gutsy wail of a newborn.

Saradoc sprang from his chair and ran to the door. His mother came to him a few minutes later, carrying a tiny bundle.

"You have a son." she said. He held out his arms and then held his child. It looked to Harry as if he had fallen in love again.

"Harry I have a boy!" He turned to him. Harry had never seen any person so tiny.

"Is he not perfect? Oh, how is Esmerelda? Is she well?" he asked. His voice quavered just the tiniest bit.

"She is well. Go up in a few minutes." She turned and left the room.

"Do you wish to hold him?" The weight of him in his hands was no more than that of a kitten. When he opened his eyes they were bright and he was sure that he smiled. 'It is problem gas' he thought after a moment, he just preferred to think it was a smile.

"Do you see that, he smiled already? What a merry little boy." He gave the baby back to his proud father.

"Merry, yes that is what he is. Meriadoc Brandybuck. My little Merry. Harry, if it is within your power, I know you are doing very important things, but will you watch after him as best you are able?"

It had to be one of the greatest honors. His friend had asked him to look after his boy. "Yes, with great pleasure. Hello, little Merry. I do not know if it is a good thing yet, but we will see now, won't we?" He gently touched the tiny new cheek. Yes, he would see to his friend's child, if it was in his power.

Authors notes: Yep skipping years big time just because I can. I wanted to actually finish the story and a story about a kid would be rather boring after a while.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a computer, a few odds and ends that round up to five dollars and twenty two cents.

_The program was brought to you by the Nargles and the Number 8._

He made one last stop before he left again. He had wanted to warn Saradoc that it might be several years before he came to visit, and also to tell him that if he was in dire need, any Ranger would be able to find him. He had also wanted to see the tiny Merry, who was only two months old, but Harry was sure he must be the smartest hobbit child ever to grace Brandy Hall. This was based on the fact that he screamed every time his father tried to take him away from his Uncle Harry.

It was on his way home that he had made another friend. A young man was sitting in a wagon, shouting and whipping the horse in front of him, who was straining to pull. The stupid man did not seem to realize that the wheel of said wagon was broken, and laying at an odd angle. Harry wondered what was wrong with him, for no sane man would abuse his horse in such a way.

"Ho there. Might I be of help?" As he reached him, Harry could smell the foul fumes wafting from him. The specimen in front of him was small and mean faced, with unkempt hair and yellow teeth.

"What's your business?" The man went back to lifting his whip. Harry, being a kind man at heart, regardless of what others thought due to his having fun with others, would not stand to see the horse beaten again. He raised his staff and held it above the beast's back. The whip wrapped itself around the wood, and Harry yanked the whip and staff towards himself. Being thoroughly drunk, the man lost his balance and fell heavily from his seat.

"How much have you drunk?" Harry asked.

"Only a tiddle. Damn father left me a damn horse after he passed on. What good's a horse gonna be to me? So I was just having a tiddle before I took it to the farm -gonna get me four gold coin for it. That be more than I make watching the gate! And what of it, 'a? None of your damn business." He was a belligerent drunk.

"Do you have any other horses?" Whilst the man had been talking, Harry had been examining her. She had only a few new scars, but with a bit of care she would be fine. However, she had also recently given birth - there was no excuse for her to be pulling the wagon! She was seventeen hands high, with a long neck, and was short in the back with an upright posture. Her chest and legs were thick and strong, and her dark grey coat gave way to thick white feathers around her hooves. When he asked her to lift her foot, she did so without complaint or hesitation, and Harry could see that she needed new shoes - her feet were as large as dinner plates. She might have been the biggest horse he had ever seen - even the Rohan's horses were not so heavy! Then again, those horses were made for running long distances, and bravery in battle, not hauling loads and working farms. Elf horses were light footed, with swift, sure strides, again not for heavy physical work.

"Just the colt - even more worthless. Can't put no weight on him for another year." He grumbled in a slurred speech.

"Ten gold coins for them both, and the cart for another two." They would be prefect for his coming work. He thought it just might be his third most brilliant idea, right next to putting a duck in the bath house.

"Huh?" What an intelligent response. This man was either the stupidest man alive, or the drunkest... Or a combination of the two. Either way, he felt no sorrow or guilt in cheating him. She alone, at peak health, would be worth fifteen gold coins, let alone adding a male (gelded or not) into the deal. From his examinations of the mother, he guessed that the colt could only be two months old. The man was an idiot, and had no business with a fish as a pet, let alone such a fine horse.

"Nine gold coins for both horses, and another two for the wagon. That is more than you are going to get for her - the farmer won't take her as she should not be working for another four months at least." The 'you idiot' part he left unsaid. "And tell me your name." He ordered.

"Bill Ferney, West gate keeper. No I'll take twelve coins now and keep the wagon. You get only the mare." This was Bill's reply.

"Six coins for them both now, and I don't use the whip on you. You can keep the cart." He didn't really need a second one, after all.

"Eight for them both." Bill said "and I will let you keep your purse."

"Done." Harry gave him no more time to correct himself. He reached up, grabbed the back of his sweaty tunic and ripped him from the wagon. Then, he picked up the whip and called out to the boy watching from around the corner.

"Child, do come here." he called. The boy was filthy. His face was dirty and his cheek had a small cut on it. "Did you hear our conversation? Eight coins for his horses?"

"Yes sir. I did." he said.

"Come here please. I have a small favor for you to do for me. In return, I will buy you a small treat, and will be back in no more than two hours. Watch the horse, and if anyone comes and bothers you or her, come for me. We will be in the inn over there." The boy looked awfully afraid, more than he should have been.

Letting go of Bill, he gave the man a good look, obviously telling him not to move. "Do. Not. Move." He ground out, very slowly. Bill was probably too stupid to understand an unspoken command.

He walked over to the child. The boy was only around eight or so, and the cut on his face came from falling onto some object. It was his posture that caught Harry's attention. With the gentlest touch he turned him around; the back of his coat was sliced open, as was his shirt underneath. There were small droplets of blood seeping through, but it was not life threatening. It was not dissimilar to the marks boys get from playing war with sticks. However, play would not rip his coat and shirt. After a moment of thought, he looked back at the marks on the mare.

"Bill did this, did he not?" The boy said nothing in return.

"Is he your father?" If that was the case there was not much he could do but find him an apprenticeship somewhere.

"No, but he bothers my widowed mam... She works real hard as a seamstress, and he has no business messing with her. I came to tell him so, and I saw him being awful mean to the horse, and I told him to stop. Will you hurt him if he messes with the horse again?" The boy's eyes got a nearly bloodthirsty look in them. Harry could see the boy jumping on Bill if given half a chance. He would not expect a stranger to fight for his mother, but a stranger would fight for the horse he had just bought.

"Well, I do not care much for violence so unless he does something I will have to leave him alone." Harry gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Watch the horse and I will bring you a treat, I might need you to stand witness if he tries to swindle me." The boy looked at Bill then at him. Harry felt himself being sized up. While he was not a large man, he was strong from many long hours in a forge and years of walking.

"I'd like to see that." Then crawled up into the cart and gave Bill a nasty look. The boy had a brain.

"Come on Bill, my new friend. Let us go into the inn and have this witnessed. You seem just the type to keep this on the legal side." Judging from the boys laugh, however, Bill was not.

The inn did not have much of a crowd, but then again it was the middle of the day. The inn-keeper was a man named Tom, and his with him was his son named Thomas. His Grandfather, who had also run the Ivy Flower Inn, had been named Thomas, and he had inherited the inn from _his _father, who was called Tom. The people liked their traditions, and the Ivy Flower Inn had always, and would always be run by a Tom who could be described as a hardworking and jovial fellow.

Old Tom sat at the bar, looking over the books. He was a rather large man, whose large amount of muscle had been replaced by fat, with jowls and red cheeks. His son had not yet had the unfortunate effect of ageing, he was a little round in the middle, but nowhere near as soft as his father.

"Bill what did you do this time? He looks ready to string you up." Old Tom asked.

"We are here in need of witness over a business deal. This good man here," Harry explained, slapping him strongly on the back. "Is going to sell me both of his horses for eight gold coin."

"Eight?" Young Thomas asked. He must not have been very sharp, but Old Tom interrupted him.

"Yes eight coins sounds just the thing for Bill." Harry thought he must have stumbled on the most disliked man in all of Bree. Young Thomas was sent off to the office to get papers and brought back a hobbit with him. "Bob said he would witness. That way, if Bill here says something else, it isn't just me and the Padders against him."

When everything was written out Harry opened his purse and counted the coins. He held them in his hand for a moment, waiting for it all to be signed and sealed. Then laid it on the table, and after hands were shook he lifted his hand off the coins. He held on to Bill's hand and gave him a hard look. He wasn't very good at them but he tried. He was meant for laughing - the best he could do was stare into another's eyes, unless he put a little power into it. Harry thought it might be a bit much for this situation. So he just squeezed his hand hard, being a smith it was rather firm.

"Now, the way I see it, you owe that boy out there a new shirt and coat." Harry slid a coin back to himself. When Bill began to protest, he gave the man's hand another tight squeeze. "I would also think that the only reason why you would be bothering a seamstress was for a new shirt." He slid another coin out of the pile. "Plus, you also owe that boy a tip for watching _your_ horse while we made the transaction." Harry took a third coin, and then looked over at the Tom's. Neither seemed all that upset about the turn of events. He released Bill's hand, and stood to face the Tom's.

"Tom why not come with me, to make sure I get my horses, two might be hard to deal with on my own." Harry said to the younger. "Tom," he turned to address the senior "do you think your hobbit would walk the boy home and pass on the message Bill's shirt should be here by this day next week? It would not do for a good widow to be accused of taking advantage of Bill's good nature." He gave Bill another pat on the shoulder just for fun, sending him back into his chair.

"That would be widow Lilly? Fine woman she is, fine woman indeed." Young Tom said. The look in his eye made Harry think he might just look out for the boy and widow on his own. Old Tom gave him a very large smile. "Glad to do business with you, mighty glad indeed."

"Well, as I need to take care of my new purchase, how about a few nights and two stalls?" Harry asked, while keeping a firm grip on Bill's shoulder.

"For a good business man such as yourself I will be more than happy to put up your horse, you just need to take care of the feed." Old Tom said.

The boy was just where he had left him. Tom took him down and gave him a good look over. Then he began unhooking the harness from the wagon and led her back up the inn. The boy simply followed along with them. He gave a call for the hobbit Bob who came at a quick clip.

"Bob, got a job for you. Take little Mr. Whistledown to his mother tell that Bill will be needing a shirt delivered here by this day next week." He then turned to the boy. "Our new and good friend says this is payment for the shirt." He then passed the coins into the boy's hands. The boy looked at the coins in awe then at Harry.

"Thank you ever so much, sir. My mam will be ever so grateful if you need a new shirt or coat I am sure my mam'll make you the best." Then he and Bob left them, the boy nearly skipping.

They took the horse which he soon learned was named Bess, back to get her colt. The colt was not small by any means, after all, his dame was seventeen hands herself. He was light and solid looking, if in poor care. He whinnied and soon ducked his head to suckle. When he had his fill Harry attached a rope to his neck he did not expect a problem he should just follow his mother and began to lead her back. Just as he was turning around the corner he heard Tom say:

"Well Bill, we have spoken about this." Harry looked back just in time to see a very solid punch given. Bill was picking himself from the floor with his lip bloody. He finally after a few minutes of holding his head he leant against the wall and spat out a tooth. Tom gave him no more attention - they left Bill where he was.

Two weeks later he was walking back into his home. Glorfidel and Elrond had heard him coming and his new acquisition. The horses clopped on their new shoes, the colt was prancing at her side with long legged strides, having not grown muscles as of yet. He was dubbed Tiny because it amused him; the colt was already seven hands high at three months. He ate what seemed to be in his weight.

Just for form, he stuck out his lower lip and gave a little pout while scuffing his toe. "Can I keep them please? They just followed me home?"

Spring 2983

He left well before spring truly started, along with ten elves, to star his endeavor. Harry knew that they would only stay for a short time; they could not leave Rivendell for long. Bess was pulling his cart, which was loaded with some of the things he would need. With hope, there would be enough there that he could salvage, reuse and rebuild. He had with him a plow, seeds and all the tools necessary to make a start, and was now very glad that he had studied caretaking rather than battles.

Tharbad was just as he recalled it - the word desolate came to mind. To start with, he and the elves began burning timbers that had rotted. The small amount of sound wood was put aside. When the biggest portion was taken care of, the elves left.

He found the place that would be his new house. It was a small building, which he assumed it was the remains of a forge, as there was very little wood, and the roof (what was left of it) was high so that sparks would not reach it. The walls were sturdy and thick, keeping much of the debris from upsetting the structure itself. Fireplaces were set into one side. It was brilliant.

The first thing he did was begin placing a new roof on it. He went out onto the plains, felling trees for timber. Maneuvering the tree, and then enabling it to be pulled by his new horses Tiny and Bess, was the difficult part. Tiny was still young, and could not haul loads, but he had been brought to watch and begin learning. Harry attached the log to Bess' harness with ropes and hooks. A touch of magic made the weight less, so for her it was a simple matter of walking back to the house.

He spent the next week splitting and lifting timbers. Rangers had come, as they said they would, and were a wonderful help in setting up a new roof over two buildings - his new house and the stables. The stable had once been a fine house, and as things were, it was in decent condition - the walls were standing, with only some reinforcement needed in some places - now that many hours had been spent hauling debris out. The foundations were done. His two horses would share the Ladies sitting room, with large doors that led directly outside. This would make his job easier - it would be smaller to keep warm, and the larger space would be for the rangers when they came. Harry planned to clean out the balcony over the hall for hay storage. It made him laugh how he would be living in a forge whilst horses would be living in a once fine dining hall and ladies sitting room. He would fine some use for the rest of the building.

As the elves had done, the rangers left him after many long hours of labor.

The door to the fort he had made was hidden behind vines and carefully laid boulders. Unless one knew how and where to look, it would be rather had to find the entrance. He used the old buildings for small gardens, after ripping out the roofs and clearing otherwise wasted space. He was a farmer now, and was rather happy with his new calling.

He did not get much planting done that season, as it was late summer and not near enough time for a second sowing, let alone reaping. He grew some wheat in an empty field and replanted a few saplings he found around the outer land. He was again ready to visit the Dunlendings. It had been a little over a year since he saw them. He left supplies in the empty stable in case any of the Rangers came while he was gone. He still had much work to do. He took some supplies and a very carefully selected group of marbles. He made several that he showed them last time. The one to lighten loads, weak fire (they would only last a few uses), and water making. Each could have been dangerous if they knew how to use them correctly, however was not ready to teach them that yet.

The fields where they usually were stood empty; not a single sheep could be seen. The tents were gone. It was with trepidation he went on to the winter quarters further in. The sight he found was both better and worse than he had hoped. The men were wandering their trees, carrying clubs. They said nothing to him just told him to go inside, where Walf was waiting for him. Walf son of Herca, chieftain of the people. The women were busy doing their work without any of the gayness he witnessed before.

He was a bit more worried about them when he was shown into his house without any problem. They were a suspicious people. This time however he was being looked to as a hope. He was not a warrior, nor a hero, and it was a bit intimidating. He knew they were seeing him this time as some sort of power as the legends of the wizards carried, he was not a legendary figure. He was a trouble maker just the opposite.

Walf sat at a small table going over a map of Rohan. He stood against the wall and began to listen to the conversation. It seemed they were making plans to invade a small village. "Why?" he asked. He would not help them with this.

"My people will starve this winter if we do not. The Strawheads have much, they will not give us work nor mercy. The children in our villages would go hungry as they feast. What would you have me do?" he asked.

"Where is Hecra?" Harry asked. He wanted to know what was going on. Soon, he found out the whole story. Orcs had come through the mountains from the north. They slaughtered many of their sheep, leaving others injured and to die. One of the smaller enclaves was burned - men, women and children left to die slowly of their wounds if not killed outright. Hecra and a band of ten left to drive them away. Only Hecra's body was found - the others were nowhere to be seen. Harry asked them to hold their invasion off, but he was told that there was little time, for winter would come and they would need to fill their stores before then.

Wondering what to do, Harry stepped out of the house. He had some coins, but not nearly enough to buy food for the whole population to last through winter. There was a small store of food back in his fort, but that was perhaps not enough. He had not planned, or been aware of, that while he had been planting and building, these people had been preparing to starve.

He was still unsure what to do when a tiny dirty girl tugged at his cape. "My mother says you're the Harry that saved my father. Thank you." She couldn't have been more than four, the smallest child in the house from the winter before. He bent down on one knee to look at her face. He could see the fear he had felt so long ago before he came to this land. So he held out his arms and let her climb in.

He knew he had made the correct decision last year. Let others say what they would. These people might be a bit uncouth, and wary, but they were hard because of the pain in their past. They had been driven from the place they had seen as home. They carried their stories, as the Rohans did by words, with no written language. Their history was different from others as it was told by the ones driven away. They were telling the story from the losing side. He saw them with eyes, unlike the rest of Middle Earth. Who helped them? Who held out a hand to aid them? In his opinion, they had been overlooked for far too long. He was different from any to walk these lands; he had no history either for or against anyone else. Whom was he to judge them for their lack of connection to the First Born? He was not even from this world and had less connection than they. They lived shorter lives then the Dúnedain, yet was their time any less important?

Filled with a new determination he walked back inside, with the girl in his arms. "Let us see what is to be done."

In truth, it seemed that they had no real desire to invade: it was a simple matter of being desperate. The men went hunting for all the game they could find. Harry left, and then brought back all the foods that he could spare. The women foraged, seeing what little they could find. Harry left again, this time to Bree, where he purchased all the food he could and brought it back. Icy gusts of wind started to blow down from the mountain. Winter was coming.

Harry was quite pleased - yes, it would indeed be a thin winter, but no-one would starve. In the two months that he had spent working with them, he had still not managed to truly befriend them, although he was now welcome. So, he chose to tighten his belt alongside them, and stick out the winter. He had made a commitment, and would see it through.

Harry was many things - childish, irreverent, sarcastic - but most of all he was stubborn, and worked hard at everything he did. He had persevered and overcome his eyes, and could now wield a sword. Out of sheer determination and stubbornness he had worked and worked until he could use his staff. Now he was going to make friends with these people, whether they liked it or not.

As opposed to his last visit, when he worked for them, this time he spent many long hours toiling alongside them, and just as he always did with a new community, he got to the children first. (Yes, he knew it was a poor and perhaps sneaky way, but it worked). Every day he worked just as hard as the men, if not harder, and then would turn around and entertain the children each night. The women loved the fact that they children were not only out of the way, but out of trouble whilst they made supper.

Inevitably, there was always a confrontation, and he had seen it time and time again. In truth, it was part of the reason why this was his style (that and that children were often more fun to be with) as it made the wary adults accept him, albeit grudgingly in some cases.

He was chasing the smaller children around the snow covered square, growling and snatching at their cloaks, whilst also grabbing the older ones and tossing them into huge drifts. Tiny persons were clinging onto his legs, and another was on his back. Then, one small child began to cry - for which he could see no apparent reason. A man came barging out of his house, and snatched the little boy up from the ground, giving Harry a very cold look. "Woman!" He thundered. His wife came out of the house and looked at her son, saying nothing, and her husband started ranting.

"I told you that he could not be trusted! Our boy is crying for no reason! It is his evil magic ways I tell you!" She, however, ignored him and was far more logical. Perhaps it was simply due to the fact that whilst the men were off hunting, the women were with the children, thus knew them better. She lifted the still tearful toddler from his arms.

"Collis, where are you hurt?" The boy, who looked no more than three, held up his hand and showed her his finger. He had simply gotten a rather large splinter. The man, shamefaced, then apologized.

Being who they were, the children would go right back to playing. Women would see this as a sign that they were a good judge of character. Men would look at him, and either confirm their belief that he meant no harm, or would have him closely watched. The latter group were always harder to win over, but Harry knew they would come round eventually. Those men would keep their comments to themselves as the women always stood up for Harry, and you do not mess with a woman who's having a break from looking after her child. It was a sly move on Harry's part, but it worked every time.

He spent many late nights with Walf before the fire. It was during the coldest portion of winter when he finally spoke to him about the people's future - Walf was a young man of twenty two and now the leader. They discussed planting more crops, and lambing for the spring. It was not, however, always light hearted discussions.

"The orcs move through the mountains as ants do on a hill. They travel to the south where their master dwells. What will you do when war wages across the land?" Harry asked.

"I must stand for my people. I know not what we will do. We have no weapons of war, nor do we have the large numbers of the Strawheads. If we did join to fight, no matter our intentions nor 'side', we would be slaughtered by any and all. The Horse-Riders would fall upon us. It would be best for my people to stay in our land, least we be killed."

It was not a very firm stand, but if he could keep them out of the war, it would be for the better. One less enemy to worry about, Harry told himself. "As you know, I am a magic user. My original purpose for this visit was to bring you gifts. Unfortunately the circumstances were unfavorable for giving gifts - there were more immediate concerns. I would give them to you now, but I will ask one favor of you."

Herca looked at him through silted eyes, then gave him a nod, and so Harry told him of the marbles power, how they caused trees to blossom, and could create great fires and lift heavy trees when they fell. They were perhaps the most useful for them. "All I ask in return for my help is that you never raise a sword or weapon against the Rohans, unless they invade here."

"You would give us gifts of power? What good would they do against the Strawheads anyway, for surely you gave them weapons to stop any you gave us?" He scoffed.

Harry sat forward, and lifted his staff to scratch at his back. He knew this moment could solidify his position with them, and it was necessary, for otherwise they would think of revenge against the Rohans. "I have given the Rohans nothing, for they needed not my aid."

Hecra stood and paced the room. Harry could tell he was wrestling with some weighty matter. "My people have long been cast aside. My people have long been hunted. However the creatures that killed my father Herca is our greatest worry. They would kill and starve us if they could find us in the trees and mountains. The Horse Riders have given us no worries for many years." He spoke, almost to himself. Harry liked the way he was thinking, so he sat back and placed his boots on the table. "You, Harry have given us help and ask only such a small thing."

Walf turned to him then. His mind was obviously made up, for his face was determined. "We will not invade them, if your promise bears truth. Never have any come to this land and defeated us. This is our home. You ask really for nothing, and we would have a strong ally for once."

"No, I am simply a creator of weapons and a farmer. I am not a leader that is more responsibility than I want, or should ever be given." He protested. He was not a leader - he had not the training to be a leader. Walf scoffed at that statement, unitl Harry narrowed his eyes and pointed his staff at him.

"As you say then... You say that you can help us defend our borders and feed our people, and all that you ask is that we stay at home? Yes, I agree, only so long as they do not bother us." The last comment was spoken rather dubiously. The natural hatred of the orcs was far greater than the hatred of the Rohans.

"Our people? You mean your people? Right?" Walf simply laughed and pushed his boots off the table.

He left them again in the early spring, after placing much power into the water enchanting marble. They would need to grow plants more than anything else. Harry had other work that needed seeing to.

That spring and summer he spent many hours alone. Whilst his crops grew, he began to build a forge of his own out of all the stone from buildings that were unfit to be rebuilt. The Rangers came and went as they pleased. Some would stay for a week, and others would simply pass through and gather food supplies. No-one stayed for long. They had work to do, and so did he.

It went on like this for many years. In the winters he would make his way to visit the hobbits, or elves in Rivendell - he would occasionally travelled on to Rohan and visited the people in the fields. He never spoke of his work with the Dunlendings to anyone. They were too fearful of outsiders, who, Harry felt, would not be ready to give them much of a chance until they proved themselves. It was a difficult situation - one he could see little hope in overcoming.

3001

The orcs were constantly creeping along his senses. He knew they would come from the north and head south as their master called. The question to him was why they were not leaving the mountains. They would settle in the largest part of Misty Mountains. There was talk of bands going throughout Rohans plains, and of some passing out by way of Angrenost but very few leaving by way of Isengard. He was very glad that Saruman was doing such a good job of keeping them contained. He had no idea how he managed, after all, he had enough trouble keeping his few miles clear. Just as he had been doing then.

"Come, foul creatures, meet my blade!" He sang in Sindarian, for that alone would enrage them. Whilst he wasn't really using a sword, he thought it sounded better than, "Na na na na na... I'm going to set you on fire!" As he had the first time, or "Ooops! That's gotta hurt!" Whilst pushing strategically placed boulders down on them. And so, come they did - fifteen of them howling and baying. The staff now, after many years, gave him fewer and fewer problems. It was still tiring to control the flow of energy he used, but he thought he was doing rather well for himself, being only sixty after all.

It was with much practice that he waited until they were almost upon him before raising his staff and casting down a great fire. He no longer felt the pity he once had when setting them aflame - unlike the men they captured, they would die swiftly. The Dunlendings spoke of bands of orcs not killing on sight, but taking and killing them elsewhere. Harry could think of little that he could do to help them, however, as he was not only growing crops and supplying the Rangers with food, but he was also creating swords and knives for them all. Alone, he was not powerful enough to take on huge numbers of orcs. Thankfully, the Dunlendings were simply people, wanting nothing more than what he could give.

It was with great disappointment that he saw one orc fleeing. He had missed one, dammit! The others were running down to the river, covered in flames. The water would not help - they would burn till the flames consumed them or he called the magic back.

He gave a sharp whistle and Tiny came. Out of boredom over the long winters he had taught Bess and Tiny to dance. Tiny had taken to it well, being only a colt and still playful. Seeing his talent in it, Harry set him with heavier irons on his shoes. Tiny grew to be a huge horse nineteen hands high with a silver coat and long white feathers. He would pull effortlessly, without seeming to notice any weight on him. He also learned to dance as his only pony had.

As the Rohans did, he had created armor for Tiny - a breast plate to protect his belly and chest, and a smaller plate over his nose. Harry pointed to the one that had gotten away, and Tiny set after him as if he was a dog chasing after a tossed stick. Tiny was worse than Marvin had ever been. He gave a horse's battle cry, and landed a swift kick to the orc's back, followed by a well-aimed kick to his head. The sheer power of his hooves cracked the orc's head clean open. However, Tiny was by no means finished, and reared again on his back. Harry gave another whistle - otherwise Tiny would continue until there was nothing left to burn. Tiny trotted back to him, with a look that plainly said 'You're ruining my fun!"

"I know, but there has to be enough to burn, my friend, otherwise they will eat the carcass, and we can't be feeding them now, can we?" Harry explained, scratching his ear. They soon made their way back to the fort they had made almost three miles away. With practice, he could feel them well before they arrived, and so could fight them on his terms, thus never letting them get within a mile of his home.

As he neared the stable house, he saw a horse drinking from the rain barrel not far from the entrance. He knew that it could only be a ranger, for they were the only ones beside a few elves that knew how to enter. With little worry, he set off to the horse's house. He saw no point in calling it a stable; it was far too fine for that. Whoever had come to visit was in there - he could hear someone cooing at Bess. There were three entrances - one to the main stable, the back entrance was for the manure pit, and then another was his horses' personal door.

Tiny soon found the other water barrel and drank deeply. Harry took a moment to begin removing his armor. It was a well practice exercise. Then, he began to clean off his hooves. "Tiny, lift your foot- you have all sorts of orc pieces there, and we cannot have that - imagine the infection you would have if we left it!"

When he had taken to joking with his pets, Harry knew that he had been alone for far too long. The occasional visits from passing through Rangers who came for supplies were few and far between, and whilst the Dunlendings knew how to reach him in case of emergencies, thus far they had not, for fear of the others that visited. Harry didn't blame them, but his work was very lonely, and he often went weeks without company.

When Tiny was finally washed and ready to be put away, Harry took him back to his room. Inside he saw the last person that he had expected. In front of Bess' side of the room stood Estel, who was gazing at her with a mystified expression. As he turned around, Harry could see the marks that the many years had made. Between their separate travels their paths had rarely crossed, though they would sometimes meet in Rivendell, or Harry would be sought out while visiting Saradoc. Estel was now sun kissed, and had an almost weathered look about him.

"Well, it is good to see you Estel. One moment." He would need a minute or two to get his head on straight. What could he say to him; heard about your battle in Conistare - good job torching the boats? Or how about 'so how are things between you and the cackler, the elleth who tried to have me tossed out of a tree? Or 'About time you showed up - I've been here for, what, two decades now'? He was unsure what to say to the man he had spent so many of his childhood years tormenting - chasing after him and trying to drive him crazy. He had hoped that Estel would have come to visit the place he had made all those years ago, after all, it was _his _people he was helping. He felt like a small child, wanting so badly to impress him.

"I here little of your trouble lately Elcalad. No one seems to know where you disappeared to. I have just come from Rivendell, when the rangers told me of all you have done. I hear stories of your kindness, generosity and humor from many. Elcalad, you have become a man that I am proud to know." Estel spoke first.

"Huh?" This was his first (intelligent) response, and then he figured it would be best to go with what he knew: laughter. "Well, I have heard that you are becoming a bit of a trouble maker yourself - off fighting all over the place." He clucked his tongue at him.

Estel did just as he had hoped, and simply laughed. Now that Harry looked closely, however, he seemed a bit drawn. It was very late or early, however you looked at it. "Come with me. I have a place for you to sleep."

"One question first. Your horses, did you grow them that size on purpose?" Estel gazed at the two of them.

"Would you believe me if I said that they followed me home?" Harry asked.

"With you, I would believe anything." Estel slapped him on the back. He was taller than himself, but Harry had more in the chest and arms then he did. Harry wondered if he could take him in a wrestling match.

He led him down to his home. He looked as though he had not slept comfortably in some time. He had barracks for the Rangers and cots of straw but looking at him he thought perhaps he might need a bed tonight. "If you would go down to the well, past three buildings and on your right, there are buckets there, please fill them and bring them back. I will start a fire so we can both clean up." Estel simply turned and did as he asked. Harry took himself to his room. It was sparse with little to nothing from home. He quickly changed the sheets, lit a fire and placed water over the fire to heat. He came back a few minutes later with two buckets. Harry took one from his hand. They both cleaned up in silence.

"Would you like to speak or wait until morning?" he asked.

"I am very tired but thank you. Would you mind terribly if we spoke later?" He did look tired, so with a nod he took himself off.

He found his way into the barracks he had completed only three years before. The rangers had been sleeping in tents he had acquired; with everything else he had been doing it just was not feasible to build a roof until then. The barracks were a long building, and he thought it might have once been a hall of some sort. He had had to rebuild one of the walls as it had been far too damaged to reinforce. He had added a fire place, so now when the rangers came they had a comfortable place to sleep and a long table to dine at. He found a straw mat and used his sheets to make his bed.

As the sun rose in the sky, Harry was already out doing the chores - the cows would need milking, regardless of how long his night had been. He had torn down several of the tumbled down building, and had made a small border in which she and another cow could graze in. From their milk he made cheese and butter, which was a treat for his guests. Then he gathered his eggs, before going on to the forge, where he heated the fires and checked his newest metal for smelting. It was still not right - far too much of an echo.

His next job was to make breakfast. Estel found him standing with his hands knuckle-deep in dough. Harry was very thankful for having met and helped many women along the way - now he could cook very well, which was something that most men could not do. "Well, don't just stand there Estel, make yourself comfortable."

Estel did look better this morning. His face was clear and clean, and he smelled better, most definitely. He was wearing a clean tunic and pants, which was not something a person always had on hand. Instead of asking for his laundry like a good wife, Harry pointed to the large tub with soapy water. With everything he did, it felt like he was constantly washing clothes. The ones from last night smelled suspiciously like burning orcs. Estel took his bag and simply emptied it over the tub. He had nothing clean it seemed. A few minutes later, he came back with his cloak and tossed that in too. Then, without having to be told, he started washing his own clothes, and Harry's that had been sitting in the water.

A moment later, all that was left to do was cover the bowl and place it on the mantle above the fire for rising. He checked on the porridge and served it up. It was a small reminder of home for him. He had had porridge all the time sitting at his father's table. Estel finished the laundry and hung them from a line before the fire. They seemed to have little to say to each other.

It was Estel that broke the silence. "Why is there an owl in the rafters in the cabin and here a hawk?"

"Oh, I really have no clue as to why they won't leave. The owl I found and healed her wing. She hasn't left yet, I call her Moss, and I just can't seem to scrapper her off. This is Swinger, a very odd hawk, coming from me that is saying something. I found her going after my chickens one day. I got her off them, she managed to catch one that time. She came back the next day, I manage to scare her off without losing any of my hens. On the third day she brought me a mouse. On the fifth day she took to following me about. Now as you can tell Swinger is odd, well on the sixth day she landed on my shoulder and gave me another mouse. On the seventh day I finally told her she could stay. She has not left yet and between the two I have very few problems with mice."

"That does not explain the name 'Swinger' though..." Estel raised his eyebrows, reminding him forcefully of Elrond.

"Well she has taken a liking to hangings on to the horse's tails. Tiny would swing him back and forth and give him a toss. Neither seems to mind, and I think have a very good time with it" He told him.

"I think you attract pets with the same oddness as you. Either that or something about you is contagious." He was then told. Harry sat back for a moment just thinking about it.

"I would like to think they were unique before coming to me. Bess is the sanest of all the animals here. Well except the cows and chicken but they do not count after all they are food. Bess is a good solid work horse. She does her job well with little to no extra." He told him

"The sanest you must think she is a little mad then."

"Most definitely - she bites; rather she bites after she dances. Do you remember Marvin?" Estel looked around the room as if expecting an attack.

"I do recall your pony well." Estel said after a moment.

"I taught both my new horses to dance one winter. She had taken to it well enough. The thing is, she will do her dance randomly and if you do not give her a treat she will take a nibble of you, step on your toes or slap you with her tail. So I will be setting my horses out to wander and you best keep an apple in your pocket."

Estel managed to follow him around most of the day. He had plants to water, and by an irrigation system he made at the top of each plot he could direct the flow evenly throughout each patch of fruit or vegetable. Estel asked little and spoke less, there was evidently something on his mind and Harry did not think now would be the time to nag it out of him.

"Your horses live in a fine house. You remade the forge into a small cabin. Hollowed out homes are used to hold your gardens. The streets grow wild grass for the horses to graze. If that was not enough your cows are in the Training field by the looks of things. You never could do the expected." He laughed over their lunch.

"Well that is a fine thing to say. No I did this in this way it is so there would be little sign that it is occupied. Outsiders will see no more than a crumbled land. It is, I feel, for the best."

"No it is well thought out. It is just that only you could have thought of something so odd and turn it into such a blessing. The rangers have a place to gather and get aid. I also saw you have taken down the old ford?"

Harry couldn't help but blush, after all it was the land that belonged to the Kingdom of Arnor, and he just walked up and laid claim to a large section of it.

"They were an eyesore, and also very deceiving. In my first few years there have been several riders come north, many made their way through the water, some made part way over the ford before turning around. I had to rescue two tinkers, one who's wagons wheel slid off and another's who horse broke his foot in rotten timbers. I felt removing it was the best."

Estel did not seem to argue with him over that. "Where are the stones now? The river is to shallow too cover them and verily I already know you did something mad with them." What would he say if he knew that nearly half were strategically place in Drunland to fall down the side of the hill in case of invasion?

"I have some of the stones used in the foundation of the store room." He told him. Estel simply shook his head. As if he accepted him to have little respect for and ancient bridge, bah he was irreverent nothing to be done about it. Estel stayed and helped him with his chores for several days, he seemed to not find it beneath him to milk a cow nor to gather chicken eggs.

During one of their late night talks he brought of Lady Arwen. "I am betrothed now." He said.

"Oh?" Was Harry's reply. What could he say to that? While he thought it was good for him he had an almost gloomy look.

"I have to unite the kingdoms and take my birthright to marry her." Well that was a difficult task if not near impossible. Harry took himself up from the table, opened the cask he keep for such occasions; cold winters, heavy hearts and impossible tasks that the rangers brought with them. He took out a goblet and filled it to the brim. Then with a thunk put it in front of him. Estel gave him one of his looks, it read 'What are you up to now?'

"Raise it up either in good cheer for you betrothed or drowned your worries. The casks if full so you might drown yourself if you feel the need." he said.

"You never do change will you Elcalad? Not a serious bone in your body." He then raised his goblet and took a swallow. "Have any of the women that have crossed your path caught your eye and won your heart?" he asked.

"A woman for me? Oh no, fair hearts are not in my future. I wonder whom I would feel worse: for the women I would make my wife or myself." He stood there placed his hand on a hip and waggled a finger as he had seen women do all over. He made his voice high pitched and then in his best womanly voice said "Harry, why are there stones on the kitchen table? Harry you are dragging orcs blood in the rug. Harry why are you poking the fire with the sword? Harry dearest, that is a King you respect, not cover in chicken feathers. Harry that is a Magic Staff, not a back scratcher!" By that time Estel had smiled just as he had hoped.

He left soon after saying he was on a mission for Gandalf and hoped to return soon. They were back to normal after so many years apart he also had with him several marbles and a large supply of food.

3015

Tiny and Bess had passed on as all thing do. His birds had flow off. The rangers still came and left as they would. He still made his trips to Rivendell, Rohan and the Hobbits as his time would allow. He did rather very little that anyone could point at and say "Good Job!" He was simply a farmer and a smith. His, what he thought, greatest work was not spoken of.

He milked cows and planted crops. He gave much of it to the Rangers when they came. He took surplus to the Dunlendings only to find they had been doing much the same thing. With great pride Walf who had grown into his own took him to one of the many caves they had scattered about. He saw dried venison, and ham, bags upon bags of wheat, jars of jams and other goods. He told him that this one cave had enough to feed their village for three winters; the other settlements were doing much the same thing. They scattered their hoards.

With even greater pride than he thought they would ever have, Walf took him to a small grove. They had saplings in small pots, he was told it was so that if the day ever came they could replant their trees. At a small feast he was served they told him the one piece of new that for the first time in years gave him true faith that they would be alright on their own. They had not used the magic he had given them in five years. They had taken to hoarding the marbles as they had their crops. He could tell that the men and women for perhaps the first time in many years, perhaps generations felt true pride in their land and accomplishments.

He left with the words "Let the Strawheads try to take our land from us. We know our trees. We know our land, they are nothing without the horses and their horses cannot travel here."

He had to acknowledge they might never be friends but at least the Dunlendings were no longer looking to improve their situation by looking to Rohan as a solution.

Spring 3016

"Good day to you!" a man called out. He was always caught by Gandalf in an awkward position. He had his arm in one of his heifers checking on her progress with the calf. When he was finished he gave her rump a slap and set her on her way.

"Good day to you, my good man Gandalf, what brings you to my humble home?" It was not the first time he had come, but his visits were very infrequent, Gandalf would show up as he would and simply leave as the wind turned.

"I came by for a bit of supper if you would be so kind and speak to you. It has taken me this long with much pondering, but I think I have it figured out. You can thank me with your fine manners and hospitality." He said.

"That was many words for I know something you do not and you will be very happy with me. However, as old as you are perhaps you feel the need to confuse all of us that are children to you, thus making us more amendable to forgive your senility." He said back.

Gandalf raised his staff at him. Harry raised his still unwashed arm back. "You are perhaps more exasperating than any hobbit, for they may surprise me all the time. You continue to elude my understanding. I cannot fathom how it is everyone that meets you likes you, even I."

"My rugged good looks?" he asked. He was not an unhandsome man nor was he handsome in comparison to the elves. He was average other than his coloring. He was short compared to the Drúedain and stocky from his work.

"No, it's certainly not that. Yes, I recall now, it is for your wonderful butter never tasted better, that hit of salt and honey, superb. Such a good wife you will make one day." Gandalf took himself off without invitation and up to his house. Harry simply finished his chores.

Gandalf in the meantime helped himself to bread, cheese, mead and started a stew. He began to puff on his pipe sitting in a chair he taken from his table. Gandalf also knew Harry would never turn away a beggar and always he plenty to share with any he met. It was one of his many good qualities Gandalf mused to himself. He was a bit of a joker but he never turned any away. It was this reason he found himself thinking he had been allowed to come to Arda rather pass beyond the veil.

"Seeing as you have made yourself at home, wait a moment so that I might wash." Harry said, then went inside. "Oh this stew smells lovely, why my beans and ham are sure to settle in your stomach well." He called out. Gandalf shook his head; Harry could never get any real meanness into his voice.

He came out not long after and joined him he tossed a rug on the ground and flopped at his feet. It was a position they did on many occasions. He would never ask for his chair nor take them to the barracks, where there was more to sit on. Gandalf knew there were few that had come into his home; himself, Aragon (still called Estel by Harry), and the visiting elves. He would only go to the barracks if there were more than one visitor.

"It has come to my attention that you have never met Saruman and that you have not been given a task. All of the Maiar were given the task to aid the men in defeating the evil of Sauron. You however are not a Maiar you have not the wisdom of the Valar, or centuries to acquire wisdom. You have no knowledge in the way of war. You also do not, compared to many, have great power."

"Would you like to get to my good points at some time?" he asked. Gandalf gave him a dire look that had him shutting his lips.

"Yes, I will." He then sat back and said again nothing. Harry thought again that 'Old Persons' were maddening. "You do not concern yourself with Kingdoms. It is in this I believe is perhaps your greatest gift. You see the darkness of the world. It is in this power you have performed your greatest miracle. Not the marbles you give out to any in need. Not the food you serve to any and all. Not for the fine weapons you create."

"My good points would be nice sometime this century…" he said again.

"Yes, fine, so impatient. It is that you see not what the future holds but immediate needs. This is the gift of the young. You do not snit in giving to any and all. The Wild Men have not caused a ruckus in the many years you have run this fort. I and Lady Galadriel have been in communication and she would like to congratulate you for your wisdom." He then stood as tall as he could, and seemed to grow even taller, his hunch in his back appeared to straighten, and in that moment he was a person of power, with strength he so rarely showed. And then he bowed.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: blah blah blah…..we all know I own nothing.

Later summer 3016

It is a rather sad state of affairs when a wizard finds himself to be bored. It is frightening when a rather powerful and if a bit unpredictable wizard had too many unused hours on his hands. The rangers had not visited in months. His last visit was Gandalf in the spring; which meant, other than a two day visit by Gandalf he had not seen another person in four months. He was going a bit crazy, that is a bit more than normal.

"I am not one to simply do nothing!" he complained as he paced his house. He was very much alone without even a pet to keep him company. This meant that other than a three cows, five sheep, ten chickens and two goats there was little for him to do.

It was for this reason he was throwing knives at a wall. Rather he was throwing knives at a map tacked to a wall. Harry not being the man of best sight had thus far had knives bounce off the wall, stab both above and below the map, the knives had for some odd reason not made his intended target, meaning any random point. He gathered up the knives spied the room as if making sure that no one was watching and then spun around in a circle and turned at the wall with his head whirling and stabbed.

"Hmmm, looks like I am walking across the mountains."

When the rangers decided to go ask for help only weeks after he had left they found the map still attached to the wall and the knife jutting from the center. It was in the very center of the Misty Mountains in just above the Dunland and through over the northern most reaches of Faragon Forest. Their Chieftain Aragorn spent a good few minutes spewing words that were best left unsaid. They would later whisper that he rather childishly threatened to tell his father on him.

Harry had crossed into Dunland land driving his animals on. The cows were more than happy to carry the chickens and the sheep simply followed along. The first person he encountered was a boy of eleven summers. He handed the beasts over with a cheery wave he set off. The boy chased after him ready to hear a story that Harry always shared.

"What should I do with them?" he called

"Why they are a gift. What do you think? Make cheese, eat the eggs, ride the cows in a race. They are yours I am going for a walk." And continued on not even pausing his steps.

"Where are you going to?"

"That way." he said pointing to the peak of a mountain.

The boy stopped with a dumfounded expressing for everyone knew that you could not cross the mountain there. He completely forgot the story he was going to ask for.

Harry was not one for being told what to do, where to go, or how to go about things. He did as he liked and went by what the winds brought him. He found an old dried river bed and used that for a guide for it came from the mountains and went downward which meant that it would lead him to some place near the top.

The Redhorn Path can be described and rocky and step. There were portions that were so narrow that one had to proceed single file. The High Pass was rocky and treacherous. The land was dry and covered in stones and boulders. Orcs were kept out of the land by the good and brave people of the Beorning. Harry's path or the dried river that he followed cut through a lush green forest. He walked about as he would here and there randomly enchanting small springs he found on his way. He dug up a sapling and replanted it in a better location. He cut off rotten branches he saw and generally cared for each plant he meet. He had many reasons for this.

One, he was a farmer.

Two, he was a care giver.

Three walking does get rather mind-numbing when that was all you do.

Four, plants and tree were man eaters.

Five, he hoped that the trees would pass along the word he was helpful before he reached the top.

Six he did not want to fight trees.

Seven, he was sure that the stories of the Ents were not exaggerated and he would be very easily squished.

Eight he really did not feel he needed more reasons and Four and Seven were enough.

Harry followed the old river path for days. He saw the reason the river was not followed by the Wildmen was rather simple. It ended with a cliff, that ran straight up for… well he was not an elf and could not see the top. He walked along the rock face for two days. On the third day he found that the river was not as dry as he thought he found a spring that open from the mountain side and was gushing water with a great deal of force if he was not mistaken it would lead him down to the west gate of Moria.

He had however a problem the spring opened to another rock wall only this one dropped down. He realized that there was nothing to do but follow the edge and find a more gentle way. He did not find a more gentle slope what he did find was a smaller cliff this on he saw was at least shorter than the tops of the trees below. From where he was he could reach out and grab a branch. After discovering that his path was completely at an end and the only way out was by tree top did he make the jump.

His fingers caught and his legs began to swing back and forth under him. The tree branched swayed bending nearly in half. When it was clear it was not going to hold his weight no matter how sturdy it seemed. He swung himself back and forth when he was on the swing to the tree truck he let go.

He wished he did not need both hands to hold on for surly he would have been rubbing his nose.

Climbing down a tree is not as easy as one would think especially carrying a pack, sword and other cumbersome items. It would seem that the trees had not been communicating with the trees on the other side which had been gifted by himself. He was however not in such a good situation to be making demands.

Night had come and the moon was firmly in the sky, some hours later. He was wondering if there was a way down other than simply jumping and hoping for the best. He had gone branch to branch tree to tree and the forest floor did not seem any closer. These trees however did not have the darkness and anger of the older forest. The trees in this area were younger and it seemed mischievous. He decided to rest where he was in the branches for they had not tried to eat him_ yet_. It was around midday when he decided to simply get comfortable on the branch that he found. It was twice as wide as his backside and after adjusting his cloak he had a comfortable pillow to sit on. On quick wiggle his back was against the tree and he was snaking on an apple. He took one bite, closing his eyes enjoying the fruit.

The tree dropped him.

His head throbbed; he thought he may have broken ribs and his left arm. He looked over and saw that his shoulder was out of joint. He slowly raised himself and pushed gently on his ribs. When the stars cleared from his eyes he confirmed to himself they were most definitely broken. The trees were closer around him then they were before. His pack was nowhere to be seen but he did feel that his some marbles above his head. Which meant so were all of his supplies… and medical bag.

He looked to the left and saw his apple. Using his good arm he reset his shoulder confirmed that his left arm was indeed broken. Many agonizing minutes later he was wrapped as well as he could be. His shirt was being used as bandages. There was nothing he could do for his head ache or even his muscles as all his supplies were above his head. He found his staff was some ways off and with great care he hobbled to it. He felt much more secure with it in his hand, and surveyed the land with his other senses; he felt not a single shadow in a single tree.

"Dropping me was not kind. May I have my pack back?" he asked aloud. He covered his heard as he was pelted with acorns. He went one direction hobbling and winching with a sore back then another direction. There was nothing but a stone wall and a wall of trees. He knew the path or rather the direction he should have been going was directly to the north and the trees were driving him to the north east. Deciding that the stone was easier to deal with he walked along the side leaving his meager supplies with the trees.

The sun was breaking through the canopy casting a dappled lace like pattern. Spots of sun warmed him and had the tree not tossed him to the ground like a piece of rubbish he might have enjoyed the walk. He was thinking that he would not find anything of interest when he came to a cave. He took one step in then jumped back out. The whole cave was filled with shadowed souls.

"Really?! You want me to go in there." He turned and the trees were still forming a wall there was no way out that direction without killing a tree… or a thousand. "I am injured and hurt and you have my supplies." he whined.

*Thud*

His pack was tossed to the ground at his feet. "I need a fire to brew my tea to easy my pain and a salve. Might I have a few branches and twigs?"

This time he jumped into the cave entrance from the sticks that were being tossed at him. When the noise finally stopped he peeked out and then stepped out to find that he would not have to gather wood for a winter if he could gather it all and take it back to his fort. It took several hours for him to move with some comfort. He placed his next to last shirt on and replaced his bandages. Night was coming and he was sure that the creatures would be soon coming from the cave and going out into the woods in search of meat. With the amount of discomfort he felt there would be a good deal of them.

The sky was painted pink and hues of purple when he was as ready as he could be without several weeks of healing. He readied a chain of marbles and attached it to the head of his staff. A second chain was hung on his hip and a specially made scabbard was strapped to his back. His sword was cross his shoulder and back, the front was covered in many small single pockets only large enough to hold a marble tightly.

The cave was just how you might imagine a cave which holds creatures of shadows. The walls were covered with slime and lichen. Pillars of stones rose from the floor and others long and hanging from the ceiling. He saw some stones which were running together forming walls and mushroom like shapes. The tunneled turned sharply one direction then another. The deeper he went the closer he came to the shadows.

"I says we eat the last one." He heard around yet another corner. He stopped sharply and listened.

"I say I am the biggest so I eat the last." A deeper voice said.

Thunk

Crack

"Eeek!"

Slurp

"I eat the last." He listened to the wet sound coming from just beyond the corner. Seemed the biggest would eat the last of whatever it was they were arguing about.

The stomp of feet wandered down deeper and Harry followed.

Golins, orcs, uruki-hai, trolls, and all of Melkor's creatures were infected by the discord that he created in the world. Each had their place in will of Eru. They were like crickets, annoying and destructive they belonged at the end of his sword. The one he was following now was lusting for something that the other wanted, it the creature wanted it so badly it was only the correct thing to find out what it was and then take it.

The thing stomped, slithered and crunched his way down the further he went down the more bones he had to avoid. He heard it whimper behind a stone.

"Aulë do not let it find me, if you are kind take back your servant and let me die." Harry peaked and saw the sorriest excuse for a person. It was bloodied thin and curled up on himself. The goblin had not heard him whimper or the dwarf did not start to pray till it had walked passed. He carefully went into his pocket and slipped out the marble to calm beast and people and gently rolled it to the dwarf. He stopped his mumbling and with a shaken hand clutched it to his chest.

"Shhh, I shall kill you tormenters now." He whispered gently then stepped very around the stone to face the dwarf head on. In that moment he swore that all would die. The dwarf was missing two fingers on his right hand his ears were gone as was his left arm. His jaw was half chewed off and his beard was only growing on half of his face, the other side was nothing more than poorly regrown puckered and twisted skin his mouth was twisted downward. They had been torturing him and eating him in pieces.

"Aulë you have come for me." And began to weep.

"I am not Aulë, I am but a simple man with a few small gifts. Rest now."

The poor creature fell asleep at his gentle suggestion. Harry removed his pack and laid it beside the dwarf it had food and water enough for several days. He had work to do.

It is amazing when one has a mission of great import how easy it was to ignore aches and pains. The dwarf's torment ran through his head and the longer he followed the creature the more he wished to repay in kind. The goblin stood inside a closet kicking at bones that littered the floor.

"Here snacky don't make this worse." The goblin chuckled.

"He is mine now." Harry walked into the room with one arm trusted up and leaning heavily on his staff.

"Where'd you come from?"

Harry did not reply his gently laid his staff on the wall and pulled a small marble from his belt pocket, gave it a toss. The goblin watched it fly in a gentle arch then land bouncing on the floor and bones.

"I come from a place far beyond your reach; the land I come from is might even be beyond the reach of Manwee. Yet you need not worry for you shall not be here long enough to understand." The marble began to glow a bright blue. Harry stepped back lifting his staff and shut the door.

Jokblin was a large goblin he was from the line of the Great Goblin. This however did nothing to improve his thinker, it simply meant he was larger than other goblins and still less than orcs. He watched the bead begin to change; the marble glowed brightly then burst into a shearing blue flame.

Harry ignored the screams as he made his way down. There were many shadows deep within.

He went further and further down searching those that were hiding. There were only ten of the lesser goblins in the caves which he took care to eliminate. He could not figure the amount he itched he should have meet with a larger number. He turned one last corner and came to find the reason for his troubles. In the darkness he heard the growl.

It was perhaps the largest creature he had ever seen. It was not a dog nor cat or even dragon. The creature which was causing his discomfort was the largest snake he had ever seen. It was curled up on its self and still was larger than his forge house. He was sure that if it could go its full length it would reach the upmost chamber. It had the head shape of a dog with the long muzzle. Its bright feathers of red and gold circled its neck like a mane. The rest was covered in black scales.

"I smell you." The voice reached him. It sounded much like a tea kettle, high and starchy, which was odd considering the sheer mass of the monster.

He stepped out from behind the rock he was peeking from. "Aah a tiny morsel you are. So small and delicate. How did you find my lair?" It stuck out forked snake tongue from its dog face.

"I walked."

It laughed for a rather long time. It stretched and rolled lifting his head from where it was resting on its lower coils. It breathed out. With its breath he felt a wave of sadness come over him. The breath burned on his skin. It was the burn that kept him from falling to the ground in despair.

"You are so full of joy and possibilities. Such a meal you shall make."

Before he could move it reach out and snapped him into it mouth. Then raised him to a high shelf peached along the wall.

"So long have I hungered and grown weak. I felt them die and their hearts break. I feed well and long."

He listened to the creatures words. With its breath no longer on him he was able to push away the despair and focused on the simple pain of being with the creature.

"What do you mean?" The sentences had been disjointed and without point.

The serpent head twisted and looked up. "You asked not to be spared? They all asked to be spared. I eat hope and joy. The end of possibility gives me power. The greater the hope the more the despair the greater I grow." The creature settled down curled over its body over for a good long talk.

"I woke before the sun graced the sky. I wandered hungry and alone. I feed the first time many ages ago on the first father's sadness. He was told to kill his children. He raised his hammer and he cried mightily. I grew stronger." The creature twisted this way then that large leathery wings rose from brushing the ceiling.

"I traveled and feed and grew. I followed my creator for many years. I ate at his feet. It was when the elves began to fight the fire brothers did I come to my great strength. They fought the creator. He now graces the skies." Harry sat in silence the despair was gone and hope was coming back in a slow trickle. She…He… It took a deep breath and shuddered.

"I found the first children. This cave is where I settled down and slowly, slowly did they feed me. Then the war came again. The elves fought and then hid, the first children's fear was so great and their tears so strong that I grew fat." It stopped speaking abruptly it eyes seemed to drift off remembering better times, or worse as the case maybe.

It slept then. Only whilst it slept did he move. He twisted this way and that making sure that his injuries had not been agitated. It was only then did he see that his staff had been dropped to the floor as had his chain. The sword on his back would be like poking a needle into to an orc, not very effective.

Over the period of hours he thought of the few sentences _it _spoke. _It_ feed on despair and hope. War was nothing but despair and hope. Hope for survival. Hope for the defeat of your enemy. Despair of your fallen companions. Despair for your damaged and destroyed homes. There was little wonder it thrived with The Dark Lord. What could the creature have lived on with nothing but goblins nearby and trees?

He would ask that question in the morning for now he allowed his eyes to close and he rested as well as he could. The itch and pain was still there but it was now like the buzz in the air before a lighting storm with the creature asleep.

He opened his eyes some time later the snake was in his face. He breathed once more on him the pain was great and he was sure his skin was being burned from his flesh. It cocked it head to the side.

"Hmm you despair not. Anger and pain yet no despair."

'Hard to focus on the futility of his situation when you were trying not to scratch your face off' he thought.

"You wander and go do you not understand? I shall tell you what you are going to face. I can taste you and your power when you die you shall feed me and I will be strong enough to break from my prison." Harry forced himself against the wall his hand fisting the belt on his chest and he pushed back all thought beyond listening to the creature.

"Why did you not eat me or the dwarf?" there was no way it did not know of the dwarf he was well within reach of the snake thing.

"Oh but I have been. I feed from you even now. Your tears and pain are my substance. When you die I shall have enough power to break from my cave and go once more into the world. For I eat possibilities. Despair and pain are my food destruction of possibilities my power. I can taste your possibilities. What would you have done, Who's life would you have saved. Where would you have traveled? Such power you have and I shall eat it."

It must be insane for it was tell him just how to go about starving the thing. He then turned and looked at the cavern door and at the widest potion of the beast. He only needed to go hungry a bit more and _it_ could go about the world once more. That or swallow enough power to break free. It was only with a small bit of pride that he thought he would be enough to feed the creature.

"What about ents? They could feed you, could I trade myself for one of them?" he asked.

"Ents? The trees?" It hissed and recoiled. "I should them break them and see them burned. Their heart are too deep and their skin too thick to feel their souls. I should kill them all for they are great possibilities." Its eyes were unfocused. "When you die I shall go and kill the young trees that guard the woods."

"They guard the woods?"

"Enough I hunger." He felt the breath of the creature bath him once more. He began to weep. In his desire he forgot about the marbles and his sword he forgot about his family and those that he loved.

Time soon meant nothing all that was left was his pain. Time stood still till it pulled back, he felt the sorrow and pain fade with its eyes turned from him. He found that he had fallen to the side when he came back to himself curled up not unlike the dwarf he left behind.

"Ahh so nice."

He saw that it's skin glistened a bit. The feathers around her neck were smoother. He was correct he would be enough to give it strength.

He had to leave.

The next day he woke and turned to the creature was watching him with satisfaction. "What is your name I wish to know the name of the one who wishes me dead." Harry asked.

"I have no name. Melkor my creator called me… the sound was a series of hisses and clicks…which means Sorrow. Yes I wish for your death but first you shall feed me and help me grown resilient. I have not felt such possibility after the last of the Elves left."

"Are you a boy or a girl monster?"

"Monster you say, I tell you I am not. I am the neither male nor female, I simply am.." _It _was the correct title.

It breathed on him again and his eyes were once more caught. "They do not want you. You father the strongest watched you and helped you grown so that you might give them more power. How long did they hide you from the world like their secret? Then they sent you out, they sent you away. You have none and no one." This went on for a time. He after three session of staring in its eyes no longer cared about escaping. He no longer cared that he was going to send out in the world a creature that needed no substance to survive. Countless hours after having all his fears and brought to the surfaces he cared not. His pride was gone.

He laid on the stone shelf his arm and ribs throbbed all which meant nothing. "Yes your time with me is almost at an end. Your heart is broken. Do you feel it do you feel your time coming to an end? They shall never sail and shall become wraiths for it is prophesied that they shall only sail with you. Yes, you have failed them they shall spend eternity away from their people."

It was enough to snap him back. They may not love him but he loved them and he would not condemn them to wandering eternity. He breathed deeply refocusing on the pain the brought him and focused on his own heart. Creatures of evil never knew when to stop.

"Yes there is more in you. Relax then find your hope and I shall eat yet more." It turned away and he saw that the wings were smoother and the leathery skin was healthy and flexible. There had to be a way out of the situation. He had spent who knew how many hours feeling sorry for himself. He turned he head back and forth this way and that he searched the room for some escape. The ledge he was on was far too high to jump. The escape was blocked by its coils.


	23. Chapter 23

None would ever say that Harry, Elcalad of Rivendell foster son of the House of the Golden Flower, Wizard from across the stars was the best of heroes. When the hobbits tell carry tales of his many ventures in the future it was due to his kindness, bravery, and listening to the whispers on the wind. The truth of boredom, impulsiveness, and sheer clumsiness were not brought to mind. The men who were in a place to tell of him often saw him as a man of great works for they had known him when they were children. The many times he said; oops, I was bored, it seem the thing to do, would you believe, and it was an accident, were only spoke of by the elves. The situation that Harry found himself in would be a very edited tale and non would ever hear the whole story.

Harry after being reminded that he was one with much to do in the world and the fact that two particular elves were depending on him snapped him out of the stupor he was in. When the creature had laid its head back on it's coils to allow him a chance to rest. Harry began to focus once more on the physical pain. He pushed back the doubts the creature had pressed to his mind and focused instead on what he knew.

His father holding and comforting him.

Lord Elrond gently tending to his many wounds as a child.

Erestor and his never ending stories.

Estel and his steadiness.

The sons of Elrond always having a moment to fill the time with laughter.

Lord Celeborn and his quiet humor.

Lady Galadriel and her soft guidance.

He wrapped his hands tightly around the strap which held many of his marbles and focused on what he did have and that which he could control. He knew the tales of the ancient heroes. He knew the acclaim that the elves held his father. He was also very aware of how uncomfortable it was to become a hero and that the hero of the tales rarely survived. Those that did manager to brake through their story and reach the end were due to sheer luck, he hope that his luck hand not ran out.

His inventory of supplies were a sword, two dozen marbles, and three knives one on his left forearm a gift from Lord Celeborn many years before and two down each boot. He took stock of his body which was now that he thought about it, was to put it simply hurt. He raised his hand to the back of his neck and found that it was sticky from where he had clawed at it. His arm and side were both burning and throbbing, he was sure that his eye was not swollen shut when he first encountered the beast. He decided that he had not been in a worse situation. There was a very soft scrapping nearby and with cracked eye he saw a small shadow creep near the doorway.

Kail the dwarf was determined to save the boy. He had failed the other artisans that had managed to break away from the carnage that Moria, their capital, had become. He and five others had found a chimney and with great care had reached a cave far above in a mountain to the south of Caradhras. The dwarf which had died, to an ill placed hand was the lucky one. After reaching the caves above full of minerals and soft stones they wandered for days attempting to find an exit. Their hearts grew heavier and heavier in time simply fell to their knees. It was no surprise they were soon fell upon, and a troop of lesser orcs captured them. Kail a master mason and stone worker was thrown into a cave and had heard the screams of the others for years. Each was consumed one bite at a time. When it was his turn he had only hoped that his end would come he had lasted for five hundred and ninety seven sleeps. He was sure that it was a twist of fate that his chamber door was left open and that he had the clarity to crawl away. He was sure there was a higher purpose in his survival, for he would have died had the boy not left food for him and managed to kill the others while he was too weak to defend himself.

Having followed the footsteps of the other down he found rooms which had been enclosed and set fire to. He was unsure how it had managed to burn hot enough that the walls had melted in several place or burn without fresh air. He was rather surprised to see that the one which should have been his savior was sitting on a shelf with his face nearly shoved into the stone wall.

He raised his hand to the boy, to which the boy gave him a rather perturbed look. The boy sat forward and hobbled to his feet pulling a sword from his back with one hand and several small balls from a strap across his chest. He then began to toss them across the room. Kail quickly jumped back against the wall when the creature began to stir. He begain to search in earnest for weakness in the stone wall.

Harry rethought how his situation could be worse; he could be saved by a one armed dwarf. Lord Celeborn would never forgive him.

They were both turned from their respective occupation. Harry setting up marbles and the snake to encourage him to regain hope, by a rumbling on the other side of the door the wall began to crack. "Yes a bit more and I shall be free!" It slammed it body against the wall and the crack spread and array of fractures. There was lno time for more planning, which was little in the first place, with a burst of power fire flew up from the marbles around the room.

"What it this?" it jumped up and exposed the neck portion under the feathers. Harry took that as permission and leapt with the sword before him. He was however Harry, and missed. The sword and he landed on a wing the blade ripped through the flesh and his weight sliced it straight down. The beast screamed and he rolled when a coil neatly landed where his head should have been, thus leaving his sword behind.

"Over here you over grown worm!" the dwarf had in his hand Harry's staff which he was jabbing at the belly in front of him. Tied where his arm should have been was his sack of marbles which had been in the pack. The snake attacked the door it's face too big to shove through. Harry pushed more power into the marbles flames turned from a hot red to a shearing white. The walls around the room began to turn black and popping could be heard. The snake looked behind and above; he dove for the door stumbled and landed squarely on the dwarf.

"Give me that." He snatched the staff back and raised the flames to greater heat. The screams echoed around in the caverns. The dwarf went back to the wall where he began to hit at a random spot on the wall.

"What are you doing?" he asked calmly both ignoring the smell coming from beside them, neither would say that it reminded them of roasted duck.

"Well boy if we can break this fracture the stone there," he said pointing to a boulder that was half as tall as a man and twice as wide. "will dislodge and then the whole thing should cave in."

"Should cave in?"

"It could simply fall down." He said with a shrug. He went back and began to slam a rock into the stone wall behind him.

"Give me that." He took the rock and did the work for him. The pain it caused sang into his bones.

"Use your stick to pry a little."

"It is not a stick it is a staff. A wizard staff."

"A wizard boy? I have heard of more peculiar things. Too bad you can't burn it loose like the flames in there."

Harry gently laid the rock down "I am an idiot."

He went back to the room and rolled a few more marbles. Then climbed back to where the dwarf was watching him. He then places a single marbles into the small fissure. It's light was a gentle blue. Placing his staff against the stone and water began to flow from the marble and the stone wiggled. He pushed more power into the stone and it began to shift. Water was flowing down the wall in a stream. The stone finally moved with the waters flow. Harry grapped the dwarf and pulled him back. They both watched the stone slowly slip from the wall, rolling in front of the door. More water continued to flow both on them and into the room.

It was no surprise to the dwarf that the wall began to buckle and cave inward. Harry looked up after a stone knocked him on the head. He saw that the ceiling was shaking much the way the stone wall had been. He grabbed the dwarf by what was left of his shirt and ran. Behind him the creature's screams reached a fevered pitch then stopped. Moments later the itch was gone and it was dead.

Epic battle it was not

They did not stop running as the ceiling and stone behind them were falling. The rooms around them were drooping faster than their broken bodies were capable of moving. They were forced to simply run and hope that the stones that did not land on them. With the sun ahead they made one lash mad dash.

"Ack!" He twisted and swung the dwarf off his feet, He stumbled and let the dwarf pull him to the floor. The fell down and away from the pillar that landed in their path. The dwarf grumbled but they were still alive. The entrence hole was however larger and they fell out ranther run.

They landed against a tree huffing and puffing. They however did turn when the world around them began to shake. The tree promptly dropped them and moved. Harry was forced to acknowledge that he had never seen the trees actually move, it was a peculiar sight. They however were following the tree when the stones under their feet began to shift. The world around them ended, it was fire, boiling water, and rock rained down. It was hot, messy and loud. The only thing that existed was the sound of his breathing the pain in his body and the dwarf by his side.

He looked up and saw that where there once was a sharp cliff was a fall of stones. The entire area had caved in on itself. The trees above below and around had left. It shifted one last time as if in protest and up flew a large gray green feather, it landed neatly at their feet.

"Estel will never believe me otherwise." He stated and stuffed it into his cloak pocket.

"Who is Estel?" he was sure that the dwarf would be concerned to more important things later.

"The Future King, Chieftain of the Rangers of the North and the man whom I regularly annoy."

"You annoy and disrespect a future King?" it was filled with such disbelief he was hard pressed not to laugh.

"He is also the boy that I grew up with. Some years older than my mere six years when we meet it was my honor bound obligation."

"Bah!" he looked back and the new landscape. "It was only supposed to knock down one wall. It should have caved into one room." His voice was rather perturbed.

"I did cause a good deal of damage to the walls. And the flood. I did fill the room with boiling water behind us."

"You weakened many small chambers." He continued on for him. "Filled a mineral cavern full of boiling water? Yes might cause the damage." He then began to snicker which was most likely an inappropriate response but he could not help but join in. Sometime later they rested side by side.

"The name is Kail the finest mason and stone cutter in five centuries son of Groven of the Blue Mountains."

"Harry of nowhere in particular. Foster son of Lord Glorfindel House of the Golden Flower."

"How old are you boy?"

"I am seventy and five."

"Not yet eighty and you are off making trouble why I am of a mind to have a word with that foster father of yours." Harry decide to ignore the grumblings of the dwarf he was sure that they were both hurting enough that anything to take their mind off their pain was welcome, even a dwarf questioning his father mental state. He questioned the mental state of elves constantly himself.

Harry spent the afternoon gathering what herbs he saw along the way. With night coming he they made a stop next at the edge of the next cliff ledge.

The fire burned brightly under the dense canopy. He made a mash of herbs with he applied to the dwarf open wounds. He wrapped his broken bones in pieces of his cloak. The dwarf had made clothing out of his clothing before seeking him out. They were both dressed it was however in stained torn ripped and worn clothing. They were both in a rather sad state.

Harry lay back watching the stars spin above his head he was beginning to feel at peace. He could never relax when he was enclosed.

"Your glowing boy."

"Oh I forgot I lost my hood." Looking over at the dwarf he debated telling him the whole of his story. And was wondering how much he should tell. "I am not born of this world and was brought to this world before I can remember much of my own."

"You were brought to this world?"

"One might say I was reborn in this world."

"You're an odd one."

"I have heard that before." He shut his eyes and let himself sleep with the sky filled with the light of Varda above his head.

"Going to be difficult getting down without a rope." Kail stated the next morning while looking down the cliff some ten yard to the forest floor.

"I had a rope in my pack."

"Where is your pack?"

"Back under the mountain. Along with my sword, food, and many marbles."

"Why did you do that?"

"Kail are you deliberately attempting to bother me?"

"Yes."

"Well it is working."

They over the next week they would get to know one another and learn that they had much in common. They were both underappreciated and only sought out when they were in need of their skills. They were both left to their craft and neither desired to make their name by fighting.

"I dream of discovering a new mountain for our people to explore and make our home where my skills will be of use for creation rather than repair."

"I dream of dumping honey over Erestor's of Rivendell's head. That would be a true show of bravery."

"Who is the Erestor?"

"My tutor and perhaps the one elf that does frighten me."

"What of this Lady Galadriel whom you seem to hold in great esteem?"

"I do not fear her, it is more I hold respect for her power and age."

"Ah." He scratched at the hole that his ear used to be his ear. "So you fear her."

"Hush."

"Ha Ha! I Kail now know the truth Harry of Rivendell fears a bookish elf, bears and a women."

"I do not fear her. I simply …"

"Quack from her wrath, cower at her vengeance, despair her anger.

"I call her Granny thank you very much. I know her to be a powerful person of great magic, she has the gift to look into the future and see what may lay ahead. I also know that she can see into your mind and cause pain in your soul as she pulls your memory from you."

"So you fear her."

"Hush Kail."

"You forget she is the one that sent a us to find you." He looked up beside his head was feet shod in light leather boots. Up the white pants to a white blouse to Lord Celeborn's face.

"Hello my lord. Good thing I did not say I also think she is a bit too proud."

"Celeborn you mentioned him several times. Lord Celeborn the second bravest man he knows for you married Lady Galadriel, the women this boy holds in fear."

"Do not." He muttered.

Neither rose mostly because they were still too sore to move if not necessary, and climbing without rope with broken bones is difficult. Kail complain rather loudly several times 'You do it with one hand you over grown boy' Harry saw no point in pointing out that he was going with just one arm. Kail was also making a point he did not fear the elves after what he survived there was not much an elf could do to him.

"Master Dwarf. My lady wife sent us with food and clothing." He tossed a parcel at him. He pulled a little and a gray cloak and tunic and breeches and leggings of leather. He also removed leaf wrapped bread which he promptly broke off and stuffed into his face.

"A pleasant surprise then." He ate several more pieces then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

He after few moment of staring up at the elves above his head he eased his body up. A hand was behind his back after that and he found himself once more in the care of the elves.

He was surrounded Lord Celeborn, Rumil, and worse the sons of Elrond. The other gave a laugh and sent about with pots which were soon filled with water. He found his side and neck bandage. His bandages of torn clothing were removed and replaced with strips of clean white linen. His shoulder was re-secured.

"I am recalling a time when we were carrying this little one around looking much the way he looks now." Elrohir stated after applying a salve to the missing ears of the dwarf. Kail slept while he was bandaged.

"Yes our Elcalad is still small enough we might still carry him." The twins wasted no time teasing him.

"Do I not receive a greeting before becoming a target for your jest?"

"No." they both said.

With moon high above he ate his fill of lembus bread and his aches were eased by the tea. "I recall this tea it always put me to sleep." He was using Rumil's side as a back rest. Whilst the elves made themselves comfortable.

"That was because we wished you to feel no pain. When you were so tiny if you fell into slumber we knew you felt no hurt, therefore my father might have made it rather strong. As a grown man while still small compared to us you would also revenge should we attempt to carry you."

"I am not that small."

"Ah but you are. You stand with the shorter men of Bree." There was no way he was going to say he was also shorter than some of men of the Druland.

The wilds of the Fargorn Forest did not seem so dark with the elves now with them. They traveled slowly in difference to their newest members. Harry found himself at times leaning on his staff. Kail seemed to find a well of strength that or he did not need for the elves to feel pity.

It was only midday when Harry finally asked the question that had been on his mind.

"How did you find us?"

"My Lady wife said that we would find you and a companion." Celeborn stared he was far to lordly to roll his eyes as a man would have,

"My Lord you again did not say how you found me.

"We went to where the trees were fleeing." Rumil snickered.

"What did he say?" Kail asked.

"Rumil was only commenting on how easy it was to find our Elcalad." Elrohir said.

They wandered for three days together slowly down the mountain side. On the twilight of the fourth night they decided to make one decent. Lord Celeborn commenting that it was the last cliff before they reached the edge of the forest and that had they not picked up cumbersome luggage that they would have reached the edge the night before.

He was the last to go over the cliff, he the rope was retied to make a seat for him as he was still with only one arm. Kail was down on the ground with the others. He was telling Lord Celeborn of the trials that the dwarves went through.

"The creature of fire is awake in the depth. Out great city is lost."

"Too deeply did your people delve." He commented it might have been a haughty had not there been a tinged with sympathy.

"They elves would know nothing of pride and greed. The elves would never go against wisdom of those greater then themselves and loose a place that holds their hearts." It was not a subtle reminder that the elves went against the Valar themselves and were cursed. "Why the Duradains I know to be a mighty people and relation to a great house of elves would never let their pride and selfishness send them from their home. All should emualte the elves in their every action" Harry commented from above

He was slipping his feet into the rope when he felt a slight tug at the back ot his cloak. He turned back and saw that he was once more about to get into a situation.

"Geetings Little Star." To the protest of the elves below he was lifted high into the air. He was meeting the bright berry red eyes of an Ent. The ent then laughed lifted his hand far above the cliff into the open sky above even the tree tops. "Fly once more Little Star go home to your people!" he was given a very light push up to which he clung firmly to the finger that held him. His staff clanked sharply into the the ent palm. The large fingers lifted the staff which was little more than a twig in his large hand. "Rowan? A Little Star uses rowan a tree for the wander, the lost, and protection." Harry was sure that the elves were going to be rather upset for he was being carried away.

The calls of the elves were soon lost to him. Past creek of quick moving water passed caves of tiny fluttering lights they went. He saw a willow tree large and tall which gave him a pang of homesickness. He was shown a nest of young chicks. The Ent took him to a groove of orange blooms which fluttered with the breeze. The Ent reached out to touch a bloom, when the whole groove began to fly. The blooms were butterflies that found a place to congregate.

It was not till they had traveled many miles did the ent rest he was place on a bed of grass littered with fragrant herbs. "Might I have your name?" he asked. Really should have asked before, he thought it had just been the last thing on his mind when he was being taken from the elves whom he knew, by a creature he did not know.

"Quickbeem they call me. I was bid to find you by Fladrif for he will not come down. We will however wish to thank the one that stopped the Sorrow. We could not reach it too deep in the earth did it dwell. The older trees which have seen their brothers and sister fall by the axe still felt their memories pull forward and their pain kept them from their sleep. They are growing drowsy and their calls are not going forth."

"Calls?"

Quickbeem seemed to find humor in that for he laughed bright and lightly. His twiggy hair swished and swayed. "Ofcourse we speak the word of the trees, voices and calls long as dandelion seed float on the wind does our call reach. For many weeks did we hear of a traveling star. We watched for never had a star had legs to walk, then you began to help the trees. Nor once did you cut a green branch." As he was speaking he was pulling a bowl down and set it on a table of stone. His hand gave a soft green light when it dissipated he seemed much pleased with his work. He took a deep quaff then resented the bowl to him. "You aided the trees, drink the drought of the Ents."

Seeing no reason not to he did as he was bid and drank, the water was cool and sweet it settled in to his belly filling him with a feeling of good health. "Thank You Quickbeam for your welcome. I simply must return to the elves for they worry over me."

"Little Star you shall spend time with me and learn the secrets of Faragorn for you gave hope to us once more. Already does the shadow ease." He was lifted once more and with it he knew that the Ent drought was easing his hurts for the jarring did not send pain into his body.

He walked back the way he came. Only more slowly this time he pointed to some of the secrets. "This is one of Faragorn treasures we call them," what came out was a sound that cannot be put into words, it was a sound which brought to mind a bee buzzing by your ear on a warm summer day.  
>'The elves would call them <em>Gwilwileth Gwaith<em>."

"Butterfly people?" he was set gently on the ground before a huge tree. It was large than any he had seen before. The center was hollowed out and it was glowing from the inside. Turning around he saw that the whole of the groove was glowing in places. Gently he went to the tree and looked inside. The hollow was covered with lichen shelves where tiny people only as tall as his hand were sitting.

They were truly butterfly peoplewith colors more varied than a field of flowers. Some had wings of a dragons fly. One tiny person dressed in what had to be a cobweb for it was sheer and he felt vaguely embarrassed for looking, landed on his shoulder and poked him in the cheek. Another landed on his nose this one was a boy much smaller than the others with a mushroom cap on his head he was surly a child. He was surprised to see that they were drinking out of tiny white flowers, Other were playing on instruments made of reeds and things his poor eyes could not see.

He held out his had to one dressed in a Tulip she had the petals wrapped around her body and the edges were help together by some glowing substance. She gave his hair a tug and a bright smile. Her hair was blue as was her skin in a lighter shade. She then burrowed under his hair.

He slowly stood and reached under to remover her to witch he was poked. He found his finger which was bleeding from a tiny prick. She came out with a sword made of a splinter. To which she went back under his hair.

"She likes you."

"Quickbeam what am I to do with her?"

"The _Gwilwileth gwaith_ do as they will. They sleep when they choose and dance as they will they are completely free. They are without power other than to bring wonder with their being."

Then little boy gave him a smile then bit him on the nose. It was as surprising as being bit by, well… a butterfly. It was too small to hurt any more than a fly bite. Harry him off gently and placed him on a large mushroom cap.

He however found himself soon being attacked no longer were they simply letting him stand there. Anther began to pull at his hair, soon after a flock of them were pulling his long hair. He was being pelted with tiny fragment of seeds and berries. He waved and arm then found his other one moved without pain. He ducked his head, tore off the bandage holing his arm still and waved them rather madly. He jumped back and tripped on a branch they had raised behind him. On his back side he must have dislodged the blue one under his hair. She stood in front of his face waving her arms in a manner of women everywhere. He could not hear what she said but it seemed to stop the others. They were soon no longer smiling but frowning and one came back with a shameful look and kissed his cheek.

"They were having fun sharing their food with you."

"They were playing?" he rubber a spot which he was sure was welted and grimaced. Scrubbing his hand threw his hair he brushed out flower petals and seeds.

The blue one came back to his side and stoked his cheek. She went off for a moment and returned with several other winged people with her they carried with them a leaf covered with dew. He watched it place on the ground where she and began to dance, soon after others danced by her side,yet more poured water on the leaf. The water began to crystalize at their feet. When it was solid they stopped she inspectied her handy work. It pleased her and she had it presented to him.

"Ah a gift from the Treasure of the Forest."

He was sure that there was a reason he was brought there he just couldn't think what was so important. He decided instead to do as he always did and that was give marbles away. He went off gathered stones and piles them together. When he was satisfied with the setup he took one of his oldest marbles on the very top and set it give a slow trickle. It was as tall as his head and covered in layers. Ledges and another pools at the very base it ran into a trench that Quickbeem dug with a single finger. When the water started to flow the little people began to explore the pile. A girl as large as his pinky started to jump up and down in a puddle.

"Such a happy little beings. Come take your gift, you shall walk unmolested by the huron of Faragorn with your gift presented. There are other dangers here you should be wary of. I have other wonders so show you Little Star."

They went on like that for some time. He was shown the wonders of the forest a bear cub and fresh spring; he was shown the canopy from the very top branched of an ancient pine, deer and dark help secrets and beast not found anywhere but there. He was taught which food was good to eat. Some of the wonders he would not share to any. A bird of amazing color he was told was found only in the forest of the huron.

"Little Star here will I leave you on the edge of our forest with the well wishes of our people, in return we hope for your return Little Star before you fly away to your home." Harry had managed to distract the little blue bug as he had taken to calling her with disgust for she would not leave him alone. She placed tiny braids in his hair and seemed to claim him as a pet for she spent time petting him or riding on his head. He stuffed a marble with a tiny amount of water streaming down and splashing off a lichen shelves. She began sliding off the lichen like a slid into the small puddle below. Harry could not convince Quickbeam that he was not a star nor did he fall from the sky.

Whilst he was off on his venture with Quickbeam Lord Celeborn was dreaming ways to keep Elcalad from ever wandering from an elfin haven ever again. He knew he could take the child from and Ent's grip had he not choose to give him up. Nor did he think that he would find Faragorn his old friend to convince the other to give him back. Kail the dwarf whom after Elcalad's not subtle reminder of elf follies which had led to wars, he decided that he should perhaps be more forgiving. The dwarves lost their home and the elves simply moved to the other side of the mountain. The evil was still trapped below.

Kail was sure that he would never laugh again, he was wrong when his new friend was carried off by a tree he was sure he had seen it all. Then when the elves were surly cursing he collapsed onto the ground and giggled. The one that slapped his hand down on his thigh and said 'not again' he gave up all dignity and laughed long and deeply from his belly.

The twins were simply wondering how to explain it to Glorfindel.

Rumil was however wondering if his brother was correct in think that the child was going to drive the sanity from the elves. He saw Lord Celeborn grab the hair on either side of his head and give it a squeeze.

"We shall set camp on the edge of the forest and wait for him to return. Get up Kail for you are going to wait with us." Celeborn found himself a pack to sit and stared into the forest.

Eight days later he walked out of the Forest with a smile on his face. He acted as if nothing had gone wrong and he was simply joining them for supper.

"Hello Lord Celeborn and my other friends. Rumil it is good to see you. Kail have you made yourself acquainted with the elves?"

The elves looked at him with eyes that varied between humor, confusion and relief.

"Elcalad would you care to explain why the ent decided to simply carry you away?"

He bent Lord CEleborn a look he often gave to little Merry. "Why my lord do you ask questions that you most likely will not care to hear the answer to." Kail snickered. The twins simply gave him a look quite amazed at his audacity. 'Eh been alone for too long. You see it is the elves fault."

"Elcalad you never were restricting in your speech. Give us the answer, what business did the ent have with you."

"To say thank you."

"What favor could you have given the Forest?" Rumil asked.

"He killed a monster!"Kail said for him.

"What Monster?" Celeborn was wondering if he could just through his hands in the air and convince his wife they should set sail soon. He recalled very well that Cindar predicted he would sail and that Harry would one day be in the Undying Lands. He thought he wanted to enjoy the land before Harry took over.


End file.
